Fire and Ice
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: She grew up with no family, her childhood erased. She has powers completely out of her control and as then she joins her mentor and twelve others on a journey of a life time. Where those powers grow stronger and stronger. Will she find love and the goodness of the world or will her heart turn to the dark side and hurt any who get in her way. A Thorin/OC
1. I Am More Than Just A Woman

**{Hey guys I've finally brought this story back onto my new** **account** **. This is my first attempt at a story in this section. I am taking on the Hobbit as a request from a close friend and once she gave me a little idea it just took off after I watched the first hobbit. I post the schedule of my updates in my bio if anyone is curious but, realize these are subject to change based on h how popular a story is and I try to get all updates out in two or three weeks. I do base how quick my updates come on how many reviews (good or bad but, no flamers if you don't like it don't read it), favorites or follows the story gets. If you're not comfortable reviewing, messages/pm are included as well. If there is something you would like to see throughout my story let me know or if you would like to request a different story review or message me. I do not own anything from any of the Hobbit movies but, I do own my own character and anything else you do not recognize.}**

There it was...the Shire. It had been years since I was last here and even then it was only in passing. I had just reached my home in my cottage out by Bree, when I had received a letter from my old mentor Gandalf. There are some things you need to know about me. I'm not a hobbit nor a dwarf, a wizard, elf or human. In fact I'm not exactly sure what I am, I age like an elf, my skin is a tan colour like a dwarf but just as soft as an elf and I have long golden blonde hair that reaches the middle of my back, my eyes are a very clear blue and even though I was only five foot four, I was stronger than the average women. I also have two tattoos on my wrists and one back piece. The dwarven symbol for hope was on my left wrist, the Elven symbol for miracle was on my right wrist, they both meant the world to me, if there were two words to describe my existence it would be them. I also have the tree of life spread across my back in a light brown ink with bits of it twisted petals surrounding it. I also have the ability to use magic and that is how I met Gandalf.

The earliest memory of my childhood (and really the only memory) I have, was in the very cottage I lived in now. My parents owned it and the only memory I had of them, was when Gandalf found me covered in their blood, sitting on the front steps. Gandalf took me in under his wing and it wasn't too long after that, that we figured out that I could control the elements. When I was sixteen, I left Gandalf in search of myself and the home I had left behind. Gandalf didn't exactly approve, he believed I could do so much more than control the elements but, when I started to dwell into more magic, the power I could possess scared me. I would black out and felt completely exhausted and drained for the days that followed. I stopped learning about what else I could control after an incident I had with the Radagast the Brown and his animals and after a healing experiment gone wrong. I now hunt and protect the city of Bree when they believe it is important and I also take on the odd task that comes my way.

The letter had indicated that he required my assistance in a journey and the protection of a hobbit if he chooses to join said journey. Which struck me as odd at first because most hobbits do not seek out adventure, instead they hide in their peaceful town and their homes under the hills. But, if Gandalf was asking for my help I could hardly pass up the offer, let alone the chance at another adventure with him, they never proved to be dull or boring. I slid on a fresh set of dark brown pants with a set of black boots that laced up the front and ended about mid calf. I also wore a matching tight fitting tunic that had a white design engraved on it and dipped down to my chest slightly but not enough to really show anything, I also had my royal blue clock that had fur trimming on the outside and a little bit on the inside. I placed my hair in a braid going down to the side of my neck, once it reached the bottom of my neck I left it open so my waves fell out of the braid landing around my chest. I grabbed a second cloak along with the one I was wearing, a few extra weapons and a bed roll. Before long, here I was just outside of the Shire. I gripped tighter to the chain I had around my wrist, it was a silver chain that brought me luck and calmed my nerves. It was my fathers and it also had my parent's wedding rings on it. It was the only thing I had left of them and I held it dear to my heart and never left it behind.

Most people in the Shire were just arriving home from the bar in town and paid no mind to me. I threw my hood over my head and kept my head down as, I followed the instructions to the hobbit hole we were supposed to be meeting at. I stopped under a nearby tree and strained my eyes to see where I would be going. The bad thing about the Shire is that it has so many twists and turns that if you are not familiar with where everyone lives, it is easy to get lost. I could hear a faint loud banter coming from just around the corner and I choose to follow my gut. I continued to ride my horse around the corner and my eyes settled on a dark green door with a light blue dwarven letter on the bottom of the door. The lights were on in two windows of the home and it seemed the closer I got to the door the louder it got. This had to be the place. I hopped off of Adagio and pulled him closer to the fence where I could tie him up. I gave him an apple before I ran my fingers down his snout and left for the door.

Once I reached the door, I knocked a few times and a bit harder than normal because of the level of loud noises you could hear coming from inside the house. I removed my riding gloves and looked behind me as I waited for someone to answer the door. I looked back when the door opened to see a handsome blonde dwarf standing in front of me with a mug of ale in his hands. Behind him stood a flustered hobbit who was shouting at people that were obviously ignoring him. My lips fell into a frown and my eyebrows knitted together, "Well, who do we have here?" The blonde dwarf asked

"Arabelle but, I prefer Bell. Is Gandalf here?"

"Fili at your service." he bowed to me and basically shouted

He stepped to the side so I could walk in, I took the invitation and my eyes searched the area for Gandalf, "Oh, there is my little troublemaker." Gandalf said from behind me

I instantly felt the blush rise to my cheeks in embarrassment at my old nickname. I turned around to face my old friend and gave him a smile. Before any words could leave my mouth though, an even bigger smile flew across my face as my eyes connected with someone else in the dining room. "Ori!"

Once Ori saw me he came flying through the dining room and straight into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let a little bubble of laughter escape my lips and when he pulled away, I took a good look at him. "Wow, you have grown so much since the last I saw of you. Look at that beard and those braids." I gushed

Ori's cheeks turned red but, he mumbled a thank you in return. When I heard the front door close, my attention was then drawn to the growing crowd around me. I gave Ori a pat on the shoulder and looked to the rest. I caught the look that Gandalf was throwing my way and I cleared my throat "Ori, took shelter in my home a few years ago and took me on quite the journey. Hi everyone my name is Arabelle but, please call me Bell." I introduced myself

If there was one thing Gandalf the Grey taught me, it was manners. Gandalf went around the room and introduced me to everyone and by the end my head hurt with all the rhyming of their names. I knew it was going to take me a while to remember them all but, then again there was time wasn't there? The room grew loud again as all the men continued on with what they were previously doing. I looked up to Gandalf and asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk for a minute?"

He gave a nod of his head and motioned to the back of the little home. It wasn't as quiet as I would have like but when you have a bunch of dwarves in your home, how quiet can it actually be. I made sure that no one was within ear shot and asked quietly, "This journey...it's to reclaim Erebor isn't it?"

He pushed his lips into a thin line and replied, "How did you know?"

"There have been whispers throughout Bree for a few months now and on top of it, from what I understand there is a pretty price on a certain dwarves head. People are looking Gandalf and rumours are being spread and unfortunately that means that people in Bree tend to ask a constant traveler like me questions," He gave another nod of his head so I continued on, "Well, I will still come on this journey Gandalf I would appreciate being kept in the loop on all things."

"Do not fret my child, all will fall into place when the time is right."

He placed a hand on my back and started to push me out of the room we were in. I rolled my eyes at what he said, he has been saying that to me for years now. We stepped out of the room together to see the hobbit called Bilbo freaking out in the kitchen. He stopped me and Gandalf the moment he saw us. "My dear Bilbo whatever is the matter?" Gandalf asked, side stepping the hobbit

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asked a little freaked out

"Oh, they're quite the merry gathering. Once you get use to them."

What Gandalf said wasn't a lie but, I didn't believe that it was my place to step in. "I don't want to get use to them. Look at the state of my kitchen, there is mud ruining my carpet, they pillaged the pantry and I'm not even going to tell you what they have done to the bathroom. They all but destroyed the pluming. I don't understand what they are doing in my house!" Bilbo hissed

During his rant we ended up walking through the kitchen and into the hallway. " 'scuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked Bilbo as he walked up to him

Ori and his manners, which I always found amusing since most dwarves lacked them. Before Bilbo could answer Fili came up behind me. He rested a hand on my back and reached over to grab the plate from Ori. "Here you go Ori, give it to me." He told him

Next thing I know the plate is being thrown across the hallway into the waiting hands of Kili and then thrown into the kitchen. I didn't hear anything break so I supposed that another dwarf was in the room. I looked forward just in time to duck out of the way of another flying plate that went straight for Fili. " 'scuse me that's my mother's west party dishware its over a hundred years old!" Bilbo tried to get in the way to stop them from throwing the plates.

The men in the dining room started to stomp their feet and use their utensils to make a bit of music, "Can you not do that, you will blunt them."

He seemed to be getting more stressed out by the minute, "Oh, did you hear that lads, he says we will blunt the knives." Bofur mocked.

Gandalf danced in and out of the way and I smiled in amusement when Kili started to sing, "Blunt the knives bend the forks."

Fili continued the song, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks."

The men in the room started to sing without the brothers, "Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates."

Then everyone around me started to sing together, "Cut the cloth and tread the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door,

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them with a thumping pole,

And when you've finished if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

All the dwarves broke out in laughter and Bilbo pushed through Fili to find that all the dishes stood cleaned and stacked neatly on the table. I had sat down about mid way through the song to get out of the way. I couldn't help the little bubble of laughter that escaped my lips and I clapped at the dwarf's performance. I knew from the look on Bilbo's face that he was not only exhausted and tired from chasing the dwarves around but he wasn't all to amused or impressed either. If there was one thing I loved about dwarves it was their love for music and that they knew how to have a good time, make the best out of the moment that's given to them. Especially these dwarves given all they have been through. A loud knock came to the door and everyone immediately went quiet. My face fell from the smile that was on it to confusion. "He's here." Gandalf said simply from beside me

I watched as everyone's eyes stayed glued to the door but no one made any move to open the door. Not even Bilbo who was still marvelling at the clean dishes. I stood up from my chair and walked the door. As I reached the door, I could hear the scrap of another chair over the wood and knew someone was coming with me. I opened the door to see a handsome dwarf with deep black hair with a few odd streaks of white and a smaller beard then some of the other dwarves in the hobbit hole. He looked tired and more than a little annoyed. But when his eyes settled on me, curiosity over took his features. He nodded his head to me but, I was still a little miffed by the dwarf who stood in front of me. Something was different about him but, yet an odd familiarity was there. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He said to Gandalf

He broke eye contact with me as he stepped into the house. "Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted only a week ago." Bilbo remarked

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins and Arabelle let me introduce you to the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced

"Bell is fine." I blurted out, only Gandalf ever called me by my full name and I hated it

"So...this is the hobbit and the other companion you refused to tell me about." Thorin said unimpressed

I raised my eyebrows at Gandalf who was avoiding my gaze. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked Bilbo as he walked around him, checking him out

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confused

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skills at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo bragged a little

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and my eyes connected with his, "And you girl, what can you do."

"Me? I can do a great many things but I suppose I specialize in magic and sword combat."

Thorin looked skeptically at us and said, "Thought as much, they look more like a grocer and a housewife then a burglar and guardian."

I scoffed under my breath as the rest of the dwarves laughed at his comment. With that he turned around and walked away.

~~HOBBIT~~

It had been almost an hour since Thorin arrived. We had waited while Thorin and I had gathered some food. Thorin sat at the head of the table and I sat between Kili and Fili where I felt most comfortable at the moment. I picked apart my bread as Balin spoke up first, " So what news from the meeting of Ered Luin. Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied

The dwarves around me gave small cheers at this news. "What do the iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked

Thorin looked down for a moment, "They will not come," All the dwarves started to murmur their regrets and anger towards this news, "They say it is our quest and ours alone."

There were more disappointed statements murmured between the dwarves. Bilbo, who was almost pacing in the hallway in front of the dining room stuck his head in and asked, "You are going on a quest?"

I gave out a small short laugh and asked, "What, you have not told him yet?"

"Told me what?" Bilbo asked

Gandalf gave me a look that told me to keep quiet and he looked over to Bilbo and asked, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Gandalf stood slightly, or at least as well as he could given the space he had, and pulled out a map. Bilbo returned quickly with a candle and set it in front of Gandalf. I had finished my supper and pushed my plate forward and sat up a little straighter so, that I could see the map a little better. I realized quite quickly that I had seen this map before when I was a child. But, Gandalf had taken it immediately from me and after a horribly long scolding, I had never seen it again. Until now that is. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf read while his finger trailed over the map

Bilbo peaked over Thorin's shoulder and read the bolded letters on the map, "The Lonely Mountain?"

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time." Gloin remarked

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin mumbled

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked

I looked up to see Bilbo who seemed slightly curious but, more concerned than anything. I don't blame him, the idea of a beast let alone a dragon would terrify anyone, even if they choose not to say it out loud. "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur started to rant

I gave him a kick from under the table to stop him from speaking, seeing as the previous look Bilbo had on was growing more concerned by the second. "Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo mumbled, a little out of breathe.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a good taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori shouted while he stood up

I couldn't help but, smile at the little dwarfs ambition and dedication to the quest. He always had a lot of loyalty to his people and a lot of energy when he chooses to use it. That was definitely one thing I missed about it. A few dwarfs shouted their agreement and some even stood up from their seat to agree. "Sit down." Dori demanded of his brother

Ori went back to being shy and sat down quietly. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin stated the truth.

Even though Balin was only stating the truth most of the dwarves started to shout at each other in disagreement or offense to Balin statement. "We may be few in number but, we are all great fighters. All of us down to the last dwarf." Fili argued from beside me, slamming his hand against the table

"And you forget that we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed a hundred dragons in his time!" Kili supported his brother's statement from beside me

I let out a small amused laugh as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over to Gandalf. With Gandalf being put on the spot, he froze and started to stutter, waving his hand over to Kili "Oh, well now, uh I-I wouldn't say that I-"

"How many then?" Dori asked

"Uh what?" Gandalf asked even more flustered then before

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Come on give us a number!" Dori started to shout angrily

Gandalf started to choke a little on his pipe and the next thing I know all the dwarves have stood up and started to shout at one another. I rolled my eyes and placed my fingers on my forehead and tried to ease the growing headache I had coming. I looked over towards Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo who was now standing behind Thorin was trying to get everyone under control and unsuccessfully at that. My eyes caught Thorins and I could see that he was growing irritable with everyone. "Shazara!" Thorin shouted as he stood

He held authority with his voice and no one dared to continue to fight with anyone else. I let out a sigh and listened to the rest of what Thorin had to say, "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others would have read them to? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in over sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize the chance to take up Erebor! Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

Once Thorin ended his speech, the dwarves started to cheer with him. Once everyone settled back down Balin was the first to challenge the idea of the journey, "You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf challenged back

Gandalf then pulled out an iron key and showed it to the group of dwarves before turning to Thorin who was looking at the key in hope and awe. "How came you by this?" Thorin asked, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes as he reached out to grab it from Gandalf

"It was given to me by your father...by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf replied and let Thorin take the key

"If there is a key there must be a door." Fili said hopefully

Gandalf pointed at the mountain with his pipe and replied, "These ruins speak of a passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili whispered in my ear

"Well if we can find it but, dwarf doors are invisible when closed...the answer lies hidden somewhere within this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." Gandalf explained

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori nodded his head, speaking up for what everyone was thinking

My eyes landed on Bilbo's, "Hmm, a good one to, an expert I'd imagine." Bilbo mumbled thoughtfully while he played with his coverall straps

I believe this thought was meant to be more kept to himself but Gloin took him seriously, "And are you?"

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked confused, once more

"He says he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Oin cheered

Several of the dwarves laughed in amusement. "Me? No, no, no, no. I'm no burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he is hardly burglar material?" Balin suggested

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor defend themselves." Dwalin stated motioning to me and Bilbo judgingly causing me to narrow my eyes in his direction

"And what about your mystery companion over there? She doesn't look like much fighting material let alone a guardian." Thorin retorted

By this point I had enough of the judgemental assumptions "Hey, just because I have a body of a women do not assume that I cannot take any one in this room down with me. I have just as much experience as most of you in this room if not more. So do not assume you know me because I am a woman and if you continue to assume as much, I will show you how wrong you truly are!" I seethed

That was the one and only thing I could not tolerate and I was going to put a stop to it before it even got started. Me and Thorin started to have a staring contest across the table, neither of us backing down and the anger clearly written across both of our faces. What broke us away from each other was Gandalf who stood up and the room grew visibly darker. I knew what this was and it wasn't the first time this had happened. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. As for Arabelle she has been a guardian to many people before and does not need to protect herself from the accusations of you! She has protected your own in the past and can do it again."

I swear every dwarf looked down ashamed at this and even Thorin looked shocked. I gave Gandalf a thankful look and as he continued to talk the darkness faded. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they so choose. And while a dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage. Arabelle has traveled and protected many people and while not everything goes as planned, she still protects what is hers and will be just as loyal as any of you, if you would give her the chance. You asked me to find two more members for the company and I have chosen Arabelle and Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to them then appearance suggests. And they both have a great deal more to offer then any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this."

Thorin seemed to mull this over in his mind, his eyes connected with mine before he reluctantly agreed, "Fine we will do this your way."

"No, no, no." Bilbo started to protest

Thorin cut him off and motioned to Balin, "Give them the contracts."

Balin reached over to pass the contract to Bilbo and my contract was passed down the line of dwarves to me. I mumbled my thanks to Fili and unfolded the contract. "It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin summarized

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked shocked

I basically skimmed mine as, most of it was the same type of contract I was forced to sign for my jobs. Except the part about the dragon, that was new but, they had to include that in there. As I was signing the bottom of my contract, Bilbo was pacing the hallway once again, reading through his contract. "Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fifteen of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company will not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained by consequence there of including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?" Bilbo asked a little freaked out by the end

By now everyone's eyes were on Bilbo, "Oh aye he will melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur stated with a smug smirk on his face.

I knitted my eyebrows together, I was starting to worry about Bilbo who seemed to be a growing a little pale rather quickly."You alright?" I asked a little concerned.

"Uh yeah, I feel a bit faint." Bilbo replied

Bilbo leaned over and gave out a few short breathes. I got up to help the poor hobbit move away from the group and Bofurs unneeded comments. But, Bofur didn't seem to catch onto the fact that he needed to stop and continued on with his unnecessary remarks, "Think furnace with wings."

"Ah, I-I need air."

I was caught behind some of the dwarves as I tried to get around them. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continued

I stumbled a bit as I pulled myself from the chair I was stuck behind. I continued to walk towards Bilbo but, I shot a glare to Bofur to shut up because Bilbo looked worse than he did moments ago. "Mmm...nope!" Bilbo said in front of me, sounding completely out of breath

I tore my eyes from Bofur just in time to see the hobbit falling towards me. I held out my arms and grabbed him awkwardly. For such a small hobbit, he sure did weigh more then I originally thought. "Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf remarked.

"Come on, let's get him somewhere more comfortable." I told everyone.

Fili practically raced over to me to help me with moving. We sat him down in a comfortable looking chair, in an adjacent room. Gandalf followed me into the room and Fili left us alone. "Thank you for what you said in there." I spoke up quietly after a few minutes

"I only spoke of the truth, do not mind Thorin. You will grow on him in time."

"I'm going to go make him some tea for when he wakes up. When I was in the kitchen earlier I am pretty sure that I found some."

Gandalf nodded his head to me and I walked past him towards the kitchen. Most of the dwarves had dissipated from the dining room to do their own thing but, it still remained just as quiet as it had been when I left. No one was in the kitchen as I prepared the tea for Bilbo. I was standing over the stove waiting for the water to boil when a deep voice startled me, "Are you actually planning on joining us?"

I turned around to see that Thorin stood leaning against the door frame. "Yes, what does it matter to you?" I replied

"It matters because I will not be responsible for you or the hobbit."

"For one we have names and I will not tolerate being called you, woman or girl. Second of all, I would appreciate the common courtesy that I have shown you. You have no idea who I am or what life I have lived that has led me into your company." I told him sharply

"Do you realize who you are talking to even?" he asked slightly angry

"I do. You're Thorin Oakenshield King under the mountain. If you expect me to bow and treat you as if you are so much better than me then you are sorely mistaken. In my opinion a title does not make you any different then someone like me. In fact it's just a pampered life that someone with that title lives compared to a commoner like me."

I didn't mean to rant as much as I did or talk to him like I did but, his assumptions were wearing me down to my very last patience. The water was boiling behind me and I quickly grabbed it, pouring it into the cup. Thorin still stood against the frame of the doorway when I turned around to walk by him. His eyes never left me while I moved around the kitchen. Once I reached him I dug into the back pocket of my pants and pulled out the contract I had signed earlier. I placed it on his chest and my eyes connected with his for a while, "I am joining this company whether you like it or not. I know what it is like to live without a home and to have it taken from you so, let me help you. Even if Bilbo doesn't come, I will be coming."

With that I left him and walked back to the room where Gandalf and Bilbo were. Bilbo was awake when I walked in and I offered him a warm smile as I passed him the cup of tea. "Thank you." He mumbled as he took a sip

Gandalf stood in the corner with a worried look on his face. "I'll be alright, just let me sit quiet for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps...it's out there." Gandalf told him

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins...of Bag End." Bilbo protested

Gandalf started to walk over towards us as he disputed what Bilbo said, "You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse."

I laughed a little and we all looked over to portrait of Bullroarer that was hanging on the wall. "Yes." Bilbo said as if it was a stupid question.

"Well he could! In the battle of green fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time. "Gandalf said rather quickly

Even I knew this to be a lie but, Bilbo still had a small comforted smile on his face, "I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said

"Well all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said light heartedly

Bilbo looked over to me in complete seriousness and asked, "Bell, you're here to help me along the journey are you not? Can you promise that I will come back?"

I let out a sigh and bit my bottom lip, I decided that being truthful was the way to go. "I'm here to help make sure that everyone makes it but, if you want the honest truth...no, I cannot promise you anything just give you the reassurance that I will always try my hardest to protect everyone...including you."

"And if you do return...you will not be the same." Gandalf added

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf. I can't sign this, you've got the wrong hobbit."

I looked over to the contract that he had laid down and the air grew heavy as Bilbo left the room. "I am sure that he will come around by morning. I trust you in all the decisions you have made in the past and I don't believe you would have brought everyone here tonight if you would have had even the inkling that Bilbo would say no." I reassured Gandalf

We walked out together and I caught a glimpse of Thorin and Balin talking quietly among each other as Gandalf directed me back to the living room.

~~HOBBIT~~

Everyone gathered together and got comfortable. Everyone still wide awake and smoking from their pipes or watching the fire. I sat in the corner of the room, my legs and arms cross, my hood over my head so I could attempt to sleep. That's when Thorin started to sing, a hint of sadness in his deep husky voice "Far over the misty mountain cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, eer break of day. To find our lost forgotten gold."

Everyone else started to join in but, Thorins deep voice could be heard above all the others. I peaked up from my hood to marvel at the dwarves around me, especially Thorin. I might have said some harsh words earlier but, it didn't mean that he hasn't gone through enough in life. "The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light."

I listened to the dwarves sing their song and couldn't help but feel a bit sad for what they had been through. I knew what it was like to feel lost and without a home and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. I knew then that the choice I made to come here and be a part of the journey whether Thorin liked it or not, was the right choice.


	2. Caught Up In Memories

**{I do not own anything from any of the Hobbits only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize. Remember to review, favorite or follow.}**

It was early morning when I was jolted awake by Balin. Too early for my liking but, I understood why we had to be up so early. I looked over the group curiously, most of the group looked as exhausted as I felt except for Gandalf and Thorin. I wasn't surprised by this though, what I was surprised by was that Bilbo was not among the company. Even though he protested about the subject, I still could see the spark of curiosity for adventure in his eyes. "Let's head out!" Thorin shouted over the group.

My eyes snapped to his and he gave me a fleeting look before disappearing through the door. I watched as everyone followed after him. Only Gandalf stayed behind with me. Gandalf gave a muffled groan before he passed something to me. I grabbed onto the paper he passed to me to see that it was the contract that Bilbo was suppose to sign. "Do you still think he will come?" I asked

"I believe so yes." Gandalf replied

I nodded my head and looked back down to the contract. "Well little one shall we head out?" Gandalf asked while he headed towards the door

I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked down the hall where Bilbo still slept. I gave a small sigh and I placed the contact on the table that sat in the hall with a quill on the page and ink on the corner. I gave one more look down the hall before I left with the rest.

~~HOBBIT~~

"Care to join in on our little wager Lady Arabelle?" Bofur asked as he rode up beside me and Ori

I looked back ahead of myself and replied, "First of all Bofur do not call me a lady that is something I have never been nor should be called. A lady is someone who lives the life of a house wife and has proper manners not someone who lives my life. Second of all Bell is just fine and what exactly is this wager?"

"Alright Bell we are making a little wager on if Mr. Baggins will be joining us on our journey."

I gave a small laugh at the silly wager but agreed anyways, "He will come, I am sure of it." I said with a sneaky smile

Bofur laughed and started to ride ahead but, not before calling back to me, "It's your money."

"I bet that he would show to Bell." Ori whispered to me

It was about ten minutes later when the small cry to wait could be heard. We all stopped moving and looked behind us. Then you could see Bilbo running down the opening of the forest with the contract fluttering behind him in his hands. "I signed it!" Bilbo stated with a smile

Balin reached over and grabbed the contract from Bilbo's hands. He took out his pocket glass and after inspecting it he rolled it up and said, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I looked over to Thorin at the mention of his name and he seemed genuinely surprised that Bilbo actually came. Thorin looked up to meet my eyes and they immediately softened. "Give him a pony." Thorin ordered

"No, no, no, no that-that won't be necessary. Thank you but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-" Bilbo disputed

While Bilbo was talking our company started to move forward. I could hear Bilbo's cries in protest and I turned around to see that Fili and Kili had grabbed Bilbo and placed him on the pony despite his protests. I let out a small laugh and turned to face the front again. It wasn't long before the dwarves started to badger each other for the coin that they were owed. Me and Ori had a sack thrown at us and I looked up to the dwarf who threw it at me to see Thorin looking at me displeased. So the king himself had even bet on this little wager. I smiled to myself and tucked the coin bag away in one of the pockets I had hanging from my saddle. I excused myself from Ori and made my way towards Thorin. He nodded his head in acknowledgment before he asked, "Should you not be with Ori and the others?"

"I thought that maybe you might be lonely by yourself up here. Besides I'm curious about you." I told him

"What is there to be curious about?"

"Well, I have met many people that grew up in the life of royalty. None of which act the way you do. You hold yourself with respect and demand the same out of others. But, unlike others that respect was earned and worked hard for, you do not act like it was just given to you. Even though you hold this big responsibility on your shoulders you still seem to delve into the fun and games of the others. At the same time though, you hold a lot of pain and hate in your heart. It makes me curious as to what made you who you are today." I explained

"And you can tell all that from one day of knowing me?"

I gave him a small smile, "I am a very perceptive person. I notice things others don't for example," I told him as I searched his body for something out of place and my eyes fell on the clasp of his cloak, "Your clasp there, it's broken and it looks torn so I believe it is safe to assume that this is a cloak that you have had for many years, one that has seen many battles big and small."

He looked down to the cloak before his eyes met mine and he grumbled, "You should go back to Ori."

"If you say so. You know Thorin, another thing that separates you from other royalty...is that you choose not to show it and you treat the people you are close to with same respect and love that they show you. Even if you choose not to show that either."

I didn't give him the chance to reply and I rode back to Ori. As I turned around to face the front again, I couldn't help the small smile that came across my face. That should give him something to think about. Not even a few minutes later you could hear Bilbo's protests behind us. "No, no. Wait, wait stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo shouted at everyone

We all stopped and turned around. I realized that the reason why Bilbo sounded so close to me was because he was behind me accompanied by Gandalf. Bilbo looked panicked and Gandalf was the first to speak, "What on earth is the matter."

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Here use this." Bofur said as he tossed him a piece of his now ripped tunic

Bilbo caught it with obvious disgust and the rest of the dwarves laughed. "Move on." Thorin shouted at everyone

I sighed and reached behind me and pulled Bofurs makeshift handkerchief from Bilbo hands. I dropped it on the ground and reached behind me and pulled out an old handkerchief that I had picked up on a journey once. It was a dark green with a leaf embroidered on it. I turned back to Bilbo and passed it to him. "Thank you." he said politely

I nodded my head and before I could turn around Bilbo asked, "Are you going to want it back?"

I gave a shake of my head, "No, you can go ahead and keep that."

I wasn't sure whether he was serious about what he asked or not but, I wouldn't want it back anyways. That journey was one I wished to forget. "You will have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journeys end. You were born in the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire but, home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf said

Gandalf was right, the road ahead would be much more dangerous then lost and forgotten items. If that was all I had to worry about this journey would be a lot easier and wouldn't require my help.

~~HOBBIT~~

We had camped out at a small cliff. Thorin was sleeping at the edge with a bolder, Bilbo was over with his pony and everyone else was camped near the fire. I was sitting close to the fire and I started to poke at the fire with a stick. I was just about to get up and make my bed roll so that I could sleep, when a shrill shriek of a close by orc filled the air. Thorin jolted awake and everyone around me seemed to still, awaiting another cry. "What was that?" Bilbo asked worriedly as he walked towards the fire.

"Orcs." Kili answered

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked confused

"Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili told him with a hint of amusement in his voice

I looked back down to the fire and chewed on my bottom lip. "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood." Kili continued on with his brother

Bilbo looked around scared and the brothers started to snicker between each other. Thorins eyes that were wandering over the fire and his company now snapped to his nephews. He stood up and walked over to them, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin spoke harshly

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled and his brother looked down ashamed

"No, you know nothing of the world." Thorin grumbled as he walked away.

"He is right you know...Orcs are nasty and vile things. They're gross, stink and have no mercy towards anyone including their own kind. They will attack you anytime of the day or night and sometimes they don't just kill you, some will eat you. And if you get in their way of completing a mission they will do anything and everything to stop you. Those are the type of things you can expect to possibly make an appearance. The farther we get from the Shire and other peaceful areas of the world the closer we are to danger. That is just something you must accept and know that as a guardian I will try to protect you from." I told Bilbo

Even though Bilbo looked absolutely terrified, he seemed a little more content with the information I gave him. I didn't believe in sugar coating things that just never accomplished anything. But, Bilbo's eyes seemed to follow Thorin's retreating figure. "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin explained and started to lead into the story that even I knew...the battle for Moria

I watched Thorins retreating figure and I felt a small pain in my heart. It wasn't until Bilbo spoke up after Balin had finished the story, that I had realized how long I had actually been watching Thorin. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered Bilbo question himself

I looked over to Gandalf who gave me a fleeting look before he looked away. We both knew of the rumors that surrounded the pale orc. The main one being that he never died there nor did he give up on his attempts to end the Durin line. "What is your story Bell?" Thorin asked me as he rejoined the group

I tore my eyes from Gandalf and bit my lip, deciding exactly what I should share and what I shouldn't. I decided that the truth was better than a lie and I started to poke at the fire once more "My story...I don't really have one if you must know. The earliest memory I have was when I was young when Gandalf found me. I was sitting on the front steps covered in blood, torn clothes and tears and my memories were gone. The blood was of my parents and some orcs that were found not far from my home. It took a while for me to even remember my name. So you could say that I don't exactly have a story or at least not one that I can remember. Gandalf has tried to help me for years to find out who my parents are. As you have all probably noticed, I'm not exactly a dwarf, elf or human. I have traits of a dwarf and an elf but, I am able to perform magic. Nothing extravagant yet, just the elements."

"Why don't you try to expand your use of magic?" Kili asked obliviously

"Because there is a mental block in my mind. one that every time that I try to surpass by trying something else, something more powerful...I black out. I cannot remember what happens but, most times I am violent, emotionless and destruct-full. Or at times that I have been able to control myself, I will pass out and be exhausted for days."

"I have told you before my child that you must continue to practice and push past the barrier that has been placed in your mind." Gandalf sympathized

I gave Gandalf a sharp look before I stood up and brushed the dirt from my legs. "Well, on that note I believe that it is time for me to go to bed, good night."

I took off before anyone could have a chance to ask anything else. My dreams were filled with the horrible nightmares as usual. I was only a child, I would see flashes of a man and woman, orcs, blood and as I would fall to my knees and cry a bright blue light would explode around me. Then I would see Gandalf coming towards me on my front steps.

~~HOBBIT~~

By the middle of the afternoon the clouds covered the sun and it was a complete downpour. I placed my hood over my head so that it covered my face and I focused on the road ahead of me. "Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked

"It is raining master dwarf. It will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather I suggest you find yourself another wizard." Gandalf told him

I let out a small laugh at his last statement. "Can you not do something about this Bell?" Dori asked me instead

"No, Dori I cannot. I may be able to control water but I cannot make it go away especially not in this amount. If I was to use it for anything I would not be able to do it for long and seeing as this is a dangerous journey I believe I should save my energy for more important things."

"Are there any?" Bilbo spoke up beside me after a minute

"What?" Gandalf asked

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of all is Saruman the white. Then there are the two blue wizards you know, I have quite forgotten their names." Gandalf trailed off

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked

"Radagast the brown. Wonderful wizard, a little quirky. He prefers the company of animals to humans and some people do not see him in the same light as me and Gandalf." I answered

"Is he a great wizard then or is he more like you Gandalf?" Bilbo asked

Gandalf's face fell and he looked slightly offended by Bilbo's comment but answered him anyways "I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul and as Arabelle explained enjoys the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing to, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Silence fell over the group again and I took the opportunity to look around us at the quiet forest. You never knew what could be learking around the corner.

~~HOBBIT~~

We rode for what seemed like hours with very little breaks in between. The sun was starting to set when Thorin declared that we were going to make camp at an abandoned farmhouse that was left in ruins. I still sat on Adagio and looked over to the ruins, I barely noticed that both Thorin and Gandalf went into the ruins. There was something about this place...something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wasn't entirely sure that I even wanted to know what it was, seeing as the feeling that crept up my spine made me shiver and goose bumps caressed my skin. I felt like it was drawing me into it, almost as if it was calling out to me. I blinked in surprise and went for my sword when I felt something tugging on my cloak. I had completely forgotten that I was in the company and not on my own. Ori had been the one to pull on my cloak and he was watching me with worried eyes. I released my sword so it slid back into place and started to dismount Adagio. The whole time my eyes barely left the ruins. I dragged my eyes over to a still worried Ori and I slapped a hand to his back. I barely got the words thank you out when I could hear Bilbo's frantic voice calling out to Gandalf, "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?"

Gandalf glanced behind him and spoke rather harshly, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

I tore my eyes from the scene and looked back to the ruins of the farmhouse. Thorin stood watching Gandalf leave with his arms crossed over his chest. "Who's that?" Bilbo asked

"Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf snapped

I don't believe that he meant to snap at Bilbo like he did but, he was the only one pestering Gandalf. I felt sorry for the hobbit, I had met that same anger many times as a child. It was never fun being on the receiving end of it. I looked back to Ori and offered him a small smile. The dwarves continued on with what they were doing previously and I started to remove my things from Adagio. Bilbo rushed over to me and started to speak even more panicked than before, "Is he coming back?"

I sighed and stood up to face the worried hobbit. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes Bilbo he will come back. He just needs to let off some steam before he takes it out on one of us. Until then we will continue on and he will find us when he is ready."

Bilbo didn't look completely satisfied with my answer but, nodded his head and walked off. I finished pulling my things from Adagio when Kili came up to me. "Here Bell let me take him from you and place him with the other horses."

I gave Adagio a soft pet of his fur before I allowed Kili to take him. It wasn't until Kili had taken off with Adagio that my eyes caught the ruins once more. Ori was the one once more to pull me away from my thoughts and after a second glance in the farmhouse direction, I walked away with Ori.

~~HOBBIT~~

The stones and pieces of wood felt cold against my finger tips. The eerie silence that echoed around me was almost chilling to the bone. It was almost as if I felt alone in the shambles of the home. I could barely hear the dwarf's laughter behind me or the crickets that surrounded me. It did not seem as if there was a light or a soul in this home. As I stepped further into the room images started to flash across my visions. Images of a little girl with long fiery red hair blowing behind her as two other children chased after her. It wasn't long before the broken farmhouse was built back into its original form. I looked around me a little shocked, there were no dwarves, no gloomy darkness and no cold stones. In fact there was a warm fire going in the corner. I could once more see the children running around me but, it was almost as if I was none existent to them. I took another look around me but, saw no one but the three children around me. The other little girl that was with them bore bright blonde hair and as the little girl looked over to me I saw they were the exact same eyes as I had. The three children ran about chasing each other, their giggles filling the air.

It seemed as if they were in there own blissful paradise, that was until the screams echoed around the room. I looked alarmed at the door that lead to the outside and watched as the children ran out the door. Except for the blonde child, she stopped shy of the door. I turned fully towards the door so I could see the outside. I realized quickly as to why she had stopped. There was a troll tearing through the fields and a woman lay bleeding on the ground. The other two children ran over to the woman screaming and crying out for her. I heard the groan of pain from the troll and when I looked over I could see a big and burly man wielding an ax with intricate designs on it and a woman with the same hair as the child who stood in front of me. I was completely focused on them. The man was attacking the troll at the base focusing mainly on the feet. The woman on the other hand danced around the troll shooting him with arrows. She was so graceful as she jumped up the troll until she rested at his neck. It was over just as fast as it began, the woman pulled a knife from around her leg and drove it deep within the trolls head.

As the troll tumbled to the ground I could hear a small whimper coming from in front of me. I looked down to the little girl to see that she was covering her ears with her small hands and her eyes were shut tight. She started to back up until she fell onto her knees. The woman and man from earlier came barging into the home. I heard a scream come from the little girl and before I had the chance to look back over at her a blinding blue light exploded around me. When the light came, the images around me disappeared and I found that I was still completely alone in the cold ruins of the farmhouse. "Are you alright?" A deep voice asked from behind me

Or at least I thought I was alone. I turned around to see Thorin leaning against one of the standing pieces of wood. I scrunched my eyebrows as I took another look around me, "I will be fine." I replied

"That look in your eyes tells me that it isn't nothing." He stated calmly

"You're right but that is for me to tackle on my own. Your mission is first and most important."

He looked down to the ground almost as if he was ashamed, "If you are part of the company then I must make sure that you are well."

"If I am being a burden you can just let me know." I stated.

My anger was starting to show and I watched his eyes meet my own, he looked at me with surprise. "I never said you were a burden but, I do believe that there is something wrong and as a member of my company, I would like to know if you are alright. I take care of my own."

"But, I'm not a part of your kin now am I? I thought I was just a woman to you." I said sharply

I instantly bit back my words when I saw the hurt on his face. He pushed off of the piece of wood he was leaning on and walked over to me. "Yes you are a woman but, you are not the average woman now are you? After I heard about your story, I knew that you knew what this journey would mean to everyone of us."

I sighed and plopped down onto the ground and to my surprise so did Thorin. I pulled my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry. My past is a very touchy subject...I'm slowly starting to remember bites and pieces of my past. But, the more I learn the more confused that I am."

"Have you remembered your parents?"

"No...or at least I do not believe so. There are times when I believe that I remember them but, then someone else comes along."

We were quiet for a few minutes before I spoke up again, "Can I ask you something?"

I looked over to him and when he nodded his head I continued, "Why is reclaiming Erebor so important to you?"

"Well it is my home." He said obviously

"That's not what I mean. Erebor...it's just a place you live, a place you grow up in. To you it's also your kingdom. But, you will always be known as the last King under the Mountain. I was sixteen when I left Gandalf the first time and found my way to my parent's home. I thought it would help seeing as it was a place that was once was filled with love and with my parents but, there was something missing. In fact it wasn't long after I spent a few years with Radagast the brown. When I had left to return to my home there was something I realized. It isn't the place that makes it a home nor is it the place you grew up. It is the people you surround yourself with...the people you come to love and think of as kin. Without them it's just an empty and cold place to call your own."

He nodded his head and we sat there staring at the stars, in complete silence. Thorin clapped a hand to my shoulder and said "Well Arabelle let us head back to the others. I'm sure Bofur is done with supper."

I smiled at him and stood with him. I didn't know what it was but I didn't mind hearing my full name escape his lips. I stared at Thorins back as we walked down the hill back to the dwarves. He was the only man to get so much information out of me in so long...this feeling it was strange. When we arrived Bilbo was on his way to give Fili and Kili some food. I decided that I wanted to check up on Adagio and went with him. We walked in silence until we saw the backs of the brothers. I frowned at the site in front of me, which was the same thing the boys were staring at as well. There was a tree that was on the ground that looked uprooted almost. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked

I walked forward to the tree and crouched in front of it. "We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said

"Only we have encountered a slight problem." Fili continued

"We had seventeen-" Kili continued

"Now there's fourteen." Fili finished

I stood up panicked and started to search through the horses, "Daisy, Bungo and Adagio are missing." Kili told us

My jaw clenched in anger, no one took my horse or at least if they wanted to see the next day. "Well that's not good, not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked

I turned to face them and realized that Bilbo was standing in between them and was holding the bowls in his hands. "Uh, no let's not worry him. As our official burglar and guardian we thought maybe you would like to look into it." Fili stuttered

I rolled my eyes at the reluctance to bring in Thorin. I could understand why they were reluctant but, still. "The tree," I pointed behind me, "It has been uprooted which means that something big tore through here."

"That was our thinking." Kili said with a chuckle

Filis face lit up and pointed behind me, "Hey, there's a light! Over here, stay down!" Fili said excitedly and took off

We all crouched as we ran to keep up with them. You could hear the rumbles of laughter and light banter as we peaked over a log. "What is it?" Bilbo asked

"Trolls." Kili replied

My eyes narrowed into slits as I watched the nasty troll walk away with two different horses in his arms. I was the first to take off after him and I hid behind a tree as I watched the troll set the horses down in a cage. The others quickly joined me in hiding. "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo said with determination

"Yes you should, mountain trolls are very slow and stupid and you're so small." Kili suggested

"N-n-no." Bilbo stuttered out

"They'll never see you." Kili suggested

"No, no, no-" Bilbo denied

"It's perfectly safe and we will be right behind you. And you will have Bell as well." Kili cut him off

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili suggested

I rolled my eyes at the boy's persistence to not get involved. The brothers pushed Bilbo out before he could say another word, I had to step out to pull Bilbo lower to the ground. Bilbo was mumbling Fili's instructions to himself but he got them mixed up. He turned to face where the brothers were to find that they were no longer there. "Cowards." I whispered

I tugged Bilbo's arm and pulled him towards the pony. I looked around the gate to see that it was tied on both ends. I pointed to the other side of the gate and instructed, "I will be right back okay? I have to go cut the other side. See if you can work this one free."

Bilbo nodded his head, panic written in his eyes. I gave him a small pat on the shoulder and worked my way around to the other side. I had to avoid the swing of one of the trolls hand and I fell onto my stomach. I looked back at Bilbo to see him watching me intently. I pulled my body around the wooden gate and looked back to the trolls to see if they had caught me at all. They were still continuing on with their stupid banter and I looked up to see Adagio beside me. I gave her a quick pat and words of reassurance before I started to cut away at the rope. The rope was pretty thick and all I had on me was my knife that was hidden in my cloak and the knife in my boot. They were both pretty sharp but, not like my sword. Unfortunately that sword was at camp because this was not part of the plan. I was all but hacking away at the rope when I saw Bilbo walking towards the one troll who had a blade in his cloth. I was panicked and tried to signal Bilbo to go back but, he ignored my signals and continued on. My heart was pounding as I watched him go to the troll. I wanted to run out there to protect him but, that wasn't going to do us any good. I had to stifle a laugh when I watched the troll crouch and scratch his butt right in front of Bilbo's face. That was soon over as Bilbo went to reach for the blade once more. Just as I thought he had it the troll sneezed and went to grab something behind him. He grabbed Bilbo instead and sneezed onto him. "Blimey, Burt! Burt! Look what's come out of my hooter, legs and everything!" The troll with the blade exclaimed

"What is it?" One of the other trolls asked

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wiggles around!" The one with the blade freaked as he threw Bilbo to the ground

I stood crouched and panicked. Bilbo jumped up immediately and his eyes dashed to mine. "What are you then? An over sized squirrel?" The third troll asked while he pointed a knife at him

"I am a burglar-ah I mean hobbit."

"A burglar hobbit." The one with the blade exclaimed

"Can we cook it?" The third troll asked

"We can try!" The one with the blade stated

I ran out then and threw the blade in my hand at his leg before the troll could manage to move. He shouted as I ran by him, I ripped my blade from his leg and ran in front of Bilbo. "If you know what is good for you, you will turn around now!" I shouted with my blade pointed at them

I knew that even with magic I wouldn't be able to take on three trolls on my own but, maybe I could distract them enough for me and Bilbo to escape, or at least Bilbo. The third troll looked offended and said, "Get 'em!"

"Your funeral." I said simply

I pushed Bilbo away and drew my hand up towards the fire. I pulled my hand backwards so the fire came towards me and I pushed it towards the three trolls. I continued to run with Bilbo, trying to escape the trolls as they stomped around screaming at one another. We were just reaching the forest when something grabbed onto both of us and pulled hard. I hit the ground with my face and from the impact I dropped my one blade. I was dragged backwards and hung in the air. I was twirled around to face the troll who looked enraged at me. This was going to be a tricky situation to get out of. The troll took a deep breath in and roared at me in his anger. I pushed my arms in front of my face to protect myself from the stuff that came flying from his mouth and the horrible stink that followed.


	3. I Will Bring You Down With Me

**{Hello everyone. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own Hobbit only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I scrunched up my nose in disgust and looked over my arms to see the troll staring at me in anger. I looked over to see one of the other trolls holding Bilbo up by his one leg. "Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

Bilbo looked over to me frightened, "Nope." Bilbo answered

"He's lying." The troll that held me bellowed in protest

"No I'm not!" Bilbo replied panicked

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

"Don't you fucking dare!" I shouted in protest

I started to try and wiggle out of my trolls grasp but, a howl from the smaller troll made me stop. I looked down to see Kili standing there with his blade pointed towards us. I had to blink a few times because the blood was slowly rushing to my head. "Drop them!" Kili shouted

"You what?" The troll holding Bilbo asked

"I said drop them!" Kili shouted again and took a step towards us

The troll that held Bilbo snorted and threw Bilbo at Kili, causing them both to fly backwards. Before the troll that held me had the chance to do anything all the dwarves came running from the trees with their weapons drawn. I took advantage of the distraction and swung my body backwards so that I would have the momentum to curl my body towards my boots. I reached out and grabbed the knife that I had in my boot and just before my body started to fall, I swung my arm out. The troll yelled out in pain and threw me away from him, towards the fire. I curled my body and tried to focus enough to die down the fire. The closer I got though the hotter the air got, I cursed at myself for not practicing more with my powers. If I had just done what Gandalf had told me when I left him I would be able to focus in seconds to do what I needed to do in this very moment. Just as I thought I was going to land in the fire, arms encircled around my waist and pulled me into them. We hit the ground hard but, the arms that were around me continued to hold me tighter to them. Once we were done sliding across the dirt, I twisted my body to find my face inches from that of Thorins. I looked at him in surprise and his eyes seemed to show the same hard and emotionless look but, at the same time I saw worry in his eyes.

Another roar behind me brought me back to the current situation and I pushed myself from Thorins grip. He seemed hesitant to let me go but, released his arms either way. I nodded my head in thanks to him and gripped my blade tight in my hands. I gave a quick search of my surroundings and looked for Bilbo. I found him at the gate releasing the ponies and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was staying out of the way. Next was finding my other blade and helping the others. One troll wasn't easy to take down let alone three. I saw my blade glinting in the grass and I ran for it. I just managed to see the foot that was coming towards me and I jumped and rolled forward out of the way. As I reached my blade, I gripped it tight and swung out backwards to the troll that was still continuing to attack me. I was at a huge disadvantage with my two knives and with being in such a small area with so many companions, I couldn't use the elements to sway the odds in my favor, someone would get hurt.

I continued to roll and doge the troll's attacks as I swung my blades out when I could. The dwarves moved around me and I tried to stay out of their way. They were the ones that were doing the real damage where I was just doing superficial cuts and stabs. The troll I was fighting took a swing at me and I ducked and slid out away from his reach. I tried to run to get a bit more of a distance between me and the group in hopes to use my powers. The scurry of a set of feet and my name being called stopped me from moving. I looked behind me to see Bilbo in a corner by himself trying desperately to dodge the little troll's attacks. "Bilbo duck!" I shouted as I ran towards the troll

Bilbo didn't hesitate with my directions and the troll turned to face me with a snarl. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soil that I was running across with my feet. Once I could feel the soil in my hands I knew that my power had arrived and I opened my eyes just in time to see the troll only a few more steps away from me. I threw my hand in the air and the soil that was beside me went up and into his face and the troll stumbled backwards for a moment. I knew this was only temporary and I concentrated on the fire until I could feel the heat in my palm instead of the soil and I threw it at him as well. The fire blew past me and straight for the troll. The troll screamed in pain and I knew this was my only chance. The next thing I did was concentrate on the air around me so that I could control it to my desire. I was just about to start to climb up the troll using the air as an aid but, once more my body slammed into the ground and I was dragged backwards into the air.

I tried to kick out with my free leg and swung my arms out trying to cut him with my swords, basically anything to make the troll let me go. This troll was smarter than the others though and he grabbed my arms while he let go of my feet so that I was no longer dangling upside down. I narrowed my eyes at him and still continued to kick my feet but, it was pointless, this was getting me nowhere. I was running out of options, without access to my hands not only did I lose the ability to use my weapons but, I also lost my ability to use my elements. There were only two options left, I could either give up and hope one of the dwarves would help me or I could dwell deeper into myself, into the darker parts and use the powers I had tried so hard to suppress. I could already feel the tole that using the elements had started to take on me but, I was not about to let my life get taken by an ugly foul smelling troll. Images of what I saw in the farmhouse came back and the anger that I had felt returned. I closed my eyes and stilled my body, blocking out everything around me. I could feel the power leaning over the edge of my mind and I could feel my body fall limp in the troll's hand. I couldn't look back after this and with that thought I let the power take over my body.

The wind around me started to swirl around us, in a nasty gust of wind. I could feel my hair start to rise against the wind and just as I felt the surge of power awaken within me, I opened my eyes to meet the trolls. The trolls face grew wide with fear and curiosity and I narrowed mine. I looked through him until I could hear his heartbeat echo in my mind. I narrowed my eyes further and as I did the heartbeat grew in pace as panic settled in the trolls eyes. I had him right where I wanted him, I could feel the heat radiating through my body as I transferred it to the trolls heart. Once the intense burning reached his heart, he howled in pain and threw me away from him. The scene before me grew smaller as I flew through the trees and my back collided with a tree trunk. I grunted in pain as I fell to the floor and I couldn't move for a few minutes. Because of the pain, the dark power receded in me and I closed it off once more. As the power went away, the pain in my body increased and so did any chance of moving my body. I looked through the trees to see a figure in between two of the trolls. "Bilbo?" I whispered before my unconsciousness took over me.

~~HOBBIT~~

"Arabelle?" A voice whispered to me

A hand gripped my shoulder and shook it gently. I groaned in pain as my body awoke with an immense amount of pain. My eyes fluttered open and Gandalf's worried face came into my vision. "We must go, our companions are in danger and I need your help."

I started to pull my knees up to my chest slowly. My breath coming short and raspy, I bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry out as I stood shakily and straightened out my back. Gandalf's hand still lay on my shoulder and he asked in a hush voice, "You used it didn't you?"

My eyes meet his sharply, "I had no choice."

Gandalf choose not to say anything back to me but, nodded his head. He knew better than anyone how cranky I could be after using my powers and how that was a discussion I did not like to have right after. I let Gandalf guide me through the forest towards the opening of some boulders. The rising sun caused me to shield my eyes from the bright light. I could hear some arguing between the trolls and someone who sounded an awful lot like Bilbo. I climbed up the boulder, being careful not to be seen. The dwarves were split up, somewhere in bags on the ground and some were tied together over the fire. Bilbo who was also in a sack was standing trying to come to some form of an agreement with the trolls. "I want you to focus on the ground, enough to crack the boulder. That is the only way the light will reach them in time. Do you think you can summon up enough power to do that?" Gandalf whispered to me

I looked at the group of companions I was traveling with. Gandalf was right, the sun was their only chance and it wasn't rising fast enough and Bilbo was running out of ideas. I sat back on my knees and placed my hands on the boulder. I closed my eyes and once more drew on the elemental power within me. I could feel the boulder shifting from the energy I was forcing into it. Once Gandalf realized this he stood up to address the group of trolls. "The dawn will take you all!" He bellowed

All three trolls turned towards us and one even asked if they could eat us as well. We never gave them a reply nor a chance to react before I let out a groan in frustration and pushed on the boulder, shoving everything I had left into the boulder. The boulder cracked under my fingertips and the blinding sun enveloped the area around me. The trolls shrieked and I opened my eyes to see that all three trolls turning into stone. Gandalf helped me to my feet and slowly down the boulder to a nearby tree. "I think it is time that you rest Arabelle. I will help the others." Gandalf told me as he sat me down against a tree trunk

He was right, I didn't have the energy anymore to move let alone argue with the wizard. I watched as the others were set free and for the one that were tied over the fire, they got dressed once more. Ori had brought my weapons to me and I placed them back into their proper homes. I leaned my head against the bark and closed my eyes. My chest felt tight as I realized how much strain I had actually put my body through. The sound of feet stopping in front of me caused me to open my eyes. I squinted towards the tall figure to see Thorin standing over me. "What can I do for you your highness?" I said sarcastically

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "Are you hurt?"

I waved my hand at him, "It's nothing I can't handle. I will just be a little tired over the next few days."

"Is that what using the elements do to you?"

I looked down at my lap, "No, I use the elements daily. I just over used my power today, nothing to worry about."

"Good because if that is going to weaken you like this, we can't have that."

"Tsk, if it wasn't for me your precious burglar wouldn't be here now."

Thorin shook his head, "No, that is not what I meant. You have earned your place within this company, if it weakens you to the point where you can be another companion that would be hurt. It would be something not everyone in this company could sit back and watch. Which would put others at risk."

"Like you?"

Thorin didn't say anything back but, he looked down at me with sympathy in his eyes. He was remembering what had happened between us during the battle. He looked away from me for a moment towards where Gandalf was walking around the trolls. "Go on. I'll be fine, I just need to rest." I told him

He looked down to me with confusion but, he listened to me anyways. I watched as he walked away towards Gandalf. My mind wandering to the battle earlier...the look in his eyes as he held me...his strong arms that pulled me tight against him...the feeling of what it was like to be in his arms...the fact that he stopped fighting in battle to catch me and make sure that I was alright. Was there more to us then I originally thought?

 _(Thorins p.o.v.)_

 _After me and Gandalf came to the conclusion that a troll cave would be nearby, we started to collect everyone to depart. I walked back over to where Arabelle was laying but, I slowed my footsteps down. She was passed out, her face completely at peace and not in pain like before. I didn't want to wake her but, I couldn't leave her here in the open. I bent over and tried to shake her but, she was in so deep of a sleep she just shoved me away and mumbled something under her breath. I was at a complete loss on what to do when Gandalf's voice spoke out to me, "She used too much of her extended power, she will be knocked out for at least a half an hour. She needs it or she will be of no use to the company."_

 _I stood up and faced him to find that my nephews were also standing beside him, "Well we can't stop the journey right now." I told him_

 _"And we can't leave her here either." Kili spoke up defiantly_

 _I looked over to my youngest nephew and shook my head. I have come to realize the attachment that my nephews along with some other members of my company had to the blonde woman. I looked back behind me to her sleeping form and knew that not even I could just leave her. "Well someone will have to ride with her until she wakes."_

 _Fili stepped forward to take her but, I bent over and placed my arms under her body. She instantly curled closer into my body and her face into the fur of my cloak. Her breath caressed my neck through the fur and I suppressed a shiver. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me as I walked past Fili to my horse. I slid her body onto my horse and turned to face everyone again, "Let's head out, Fili take care of her horse until she awakens." I ordered_

 _At my orders everyone went around and mounted their horses. I looked back at her face and brushed some of the stray hair out of her face. Her face scrunched up and it looked as if she was having a nightmare. I pulled my hand away from her face and cleared my throat. I mounted my horse behind Arabelle and pulled her up into my chest with the reigns in my hands. Gandalf stayed in the front of the group with me as we searched for the troll cave. At first it was quiet the only sounds being ones of nature, whispered conversations and Arabelle's shallow breathing. I could feel Gandalf's piercing gaze directed at me and I let out a deep sigh, "What is it?"_

 _Gandalf made a gruff noise and said "It's nothing, I just have never seen Arabelle sleep so soundly. She has nightmares every time she closes her eyes. She normally kicks out and screams, when she was a child I would have to be near her at all times to make sure that she was okay."_

 _When I peered down at her face it was hard to imagine what he was talking about. But, as I looked at her the images of the earlier battle came to mind. Before the troll threw her away from himself what I saw was haunting me. If anyone would know what I was talking about it would be Gandalf. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"During the battle with the trolls, Arabelle was grabbed by one of them. Her powers are incredible and haunting at the same time. The air that surrounded her rose and wind came from nowhere and surrounded her. It wasn't only that Gandalf but, her eyes...they were a dark red and the feeling was as if an evil took over her. I don't know what she did to the troll but, it was obvious that she did something to him...almost as if it was something on the inside. Is this the power that she refuses to dwell into?"_

 _I looked over to Gandalf who kept a stern frown on his face as he looked ahead, "That is one side of it yes but that is one side she doesn't access often."_

 _"What do you mean one side?"_

 _Gandalf finally looked at me and then down to Arabelle, he opened his mouth to say something when Dwalins horse trotted up to join us, "Sorry to interrupt but I believe I found the cave. It's just down the hill over there."_

 _I looked behind us where Dwalin was pointing and noticed the odd shape in the trees. I nodded my head and steered my horse around to face the rest of the group. "I'm not done with this conversation Gandalf." I murmured loud enough for him to hear_

 _"When we have a moment alone we will discuss some more." He reassured me_

 _Even though I wasn't happen with being interrupted, I would have to accept it at this moment in time. "Leave the horses here, it is too steep down there for them." I told everyone_

 _I dismounted my horse first and gently pulled Arabelle off after and back into my arms. I wasn't going to leave her up here alone, especially if she woke while we were gone. I wandered down the hill with the rest of the group and sat her down against a tree outside of the cave. She would be safe here with Bilbo who had told everyone on the way down that he would stay out here with her. I had a feeling he just didn't want to walk into the troll cave in fear of what might be in there. I would honestly rather he stay out of the way anyways. I walked into the cave behind Gandalf and my eyes fell over the chests and ground that was flowing with gold. "Oh what's that stench?" Nori asked_

 _"It's a troll hoard, be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned_

 _Once my companions noticed the treasure some of them gasped out and instantly went for the gold. "Seems a shame just to leave it lying around, anyone could take it." Bofur whispered_

 _"Agreed, Nori get a shovel." Gloin said quickly_

 _My eyes were drawn to the weapons that were stacked against the wall and in metal casings. They were coated in dust and spider webs but they didn't look like anything I had ever seen. "These swords were not made by any troll." I whispered my thoughts out loud_

 _I pulled one of the swords from the wall and inspected it for a moment before I passed it over to Gandalf. "Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf agreed_

 _I pulled out another sword and inspected this one intensely. The weight was remarkably light but held enough weight to know it was made for combat. Gandalf removed the sword I passed him from the sheath and my eyes looked up to his. The intricate designs on the sword could only mean one thing. "These were forged in Gondolin by the high elves of the first age." Gandalf reassured my beliefs_

 _I twisted my face in disgust and went to put the sword back. Gandalf's angry voice echoed out in front of me, "You could not wish for a finer blade."_

 _I glared at Gandalf before I removed the sword again and pulled out the sword in an attempt to point out some flaw. My anger simmered more when I realized that this sword was in fact impeccable. Something I didn't want to admit especially to those elves or any elves at all. Gandalf wasn't wrong though, this sword was made out of amazing steel and I didn't need to touch it to know how sharp it actually would be. I slid the sword back into the sheath and turned to leave the place, I needed to get out of there, and my mood was becoming foul. "Let's get out of this foul place, come on let's go Bofur, Gloin, Nori!"_

 _I stormed out of the cave and walked right past Bilbo. Just as I was about to yell at him for not watching over Arabelle, my eyes connected with hers. I continued to walk past Bilbo and straight to her. She was using the tree to pull her body up, it was obvious that her body was still trying to recover but she looked healthier. "Bilbo told me everything, thank you for helping me but you could have just placed me on Adagio and I would have been fine. It wouldn't be the first time." Arabelle spoke to me first while she stretched her arms over her head_

 _"I see you're feeling fine?" I asked amused_

 _She smiled at me and placed her hand on her weapons. "I am still stiff but, I have been through worse. Plus were not out of the woods yet so don't count me out."_

 _My earlier worries seemed to melt away at the musical sound of her voice. Before I could stop myself the words escaped my lips, "I am glad that you are alright, you had me worried."_

 _I instantly bit back my words, I couldn't believe that I had just said that aloud. Before I could take my words back, I could hear something racing through the trees followed by birds that escaped through the tops of the trees. It looked like our moment of peace was ending._

 _(End of Thorin's p.o.v)_

I looked up shocked at his words, Thorin was worried about me? I know that as I slept for once I had slept soundly and without nightmares. I had the feeling of safety come over me as I slept which was not normal. Normally I was on high alert always anticipating the worst out of everything. Thorin looked awkwardly between us for a moment until an upset in the forest caused both of us to go on defense. "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted

"Stay together! Hurry now, arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted

He was right something was coming but, whatever it was it didn't feel like a threat. No...In fact a feeling of security came washing over me. I still drew my weapon and joined the circle with everyone else. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A familiar voice shouted as something flew by me

I turned around to realize why I felt so safe and not threatened. Radagast the Brown stood on his make shift sled looking completely panicked. The company still held their swords up ready to attack but both me and Gandalf sheathed ours. "Radagast? Radagast the Brown? What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked as he walked over to him

Radagast seemed to be so completely focused on Gandalf that he had yet to notice me or the rest of the company. Everyone stood up straight, putting their weapons away as they listened in on the conversation. "I was looking for you Gandalf, something is wrong very wrong." Radagast answered still panicked

"Yes?" Gandalf urged on

Radagast opened his mouth to tell him but, he closed it. This repeated for a few moments as Radagast racked his brain for what was so urgent that he had to track Gandalf down. "Oh just give me a minute. Oh I thought I had it and now I've lost it, it was right there on the tip of my tongue."

Radagast closed his mouth again and his eyes shot open like he had made the ultimate discovery. "It's not a thought at all, it's a silly old stick insect." Radagast exclaimed as Gandalf pulled it from his tongue and passed it to him

I let out a light chuckle, this was typical Radagast and I definitely missed it. Radagast, realizing that he had company around him, looked to me. His face lit up and he came off of his sled and straight to me, enveloping me in his arms. "My dear child, how my hut has been lonely without your good spirit with me."

I returned his hug and smiled, even though the last time I had seen him it didn't end so well. It was nice to know that he no longer held a grudge against me but, his animals seemed to remember and were hesitant to be near me. Radagast released me from his grip and turned to face Gandalf with one hand on my shoulder. "I must speak to you in private. Please join us Bell."

I nodded my head and followed after them. Once we were a few paces from the group Radagast turned to address us. I leaned against a nearby log because my energy still left me feeling exhausted. "The Greenwood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay but, worse are the webs."

The last time I had traveled through Greenwood was close to six months ago. Even though I saw no webs there was a distasteful energy about it, one that was so out of character for it to. From what Radagast says though, the forest must have gotten much worse since then. "Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail, they come from Dol Guldur."

I leaned forward with this new piece of information. "Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf said surprised

"No Gandalf it's not." Radagast said solemnly

I shook my head and spoke up, "He is right Gandalf there is something there. I have yet to see it for myself but, I have heard rumors. Anytime I have tried to get near there to check it out, there is an overbearing weight that washes over me...something evil resides there."

"She is right, a dark power resides there, such as I have never felt before. It is a shadow of an ancient horror, one that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf from the darkness, a necromancer has come." Radagast continued on

By the end of his story he was extremely excited and it wasn't a good excitement either. I got up and rubbed my old friends back and Gandalf offered Radagast some of his pipe "Try a bit of old Toby it'll help settle your nerves."

Radagast graciously took the pipe and Gandalf instructed him to breathe in and out. "Now a necromancer, are you sure?" Gandalf asked in all seriousness

Radagast quickly pulled out something that was wrapped in cloth and handed it to me. I took it gently from his hands and the moment I touched it something dark stirred inside of me, something I did not like. I sucked in a deep breath and after a moment I started to unwrap the sword. "That's not from the world of the living." Radagast spoke up

This sword...the energy that it gave off was not of good. This sword held more darkness and evil than I ever thought possible. I let my fingers dance over the blade and the energy from within me started to stir in unrest. Images of the same blonde little girl floated across my mind. A sword much like this one was in front of her and she was much like me, completely entranced by it. Her hair started to pick up around her and wind started to blow through the room she was currently in. It wasn't just that though...her eyes glinted against the swords metal, her eyes were a dark red with her pupils being slightly larger than normal. Her small fingers lingering over the sword and just as she was just about to touch it, the same Elven lady from the farmhouse pulled her away from it and ushered her away. A hand landed on my shoulder pulling me back into the present and into the worried eyes of my mentor. I blinked a few times in surprise and cleared my throat handing the sword back to Radagast. "What is the matter my child?" Radagast asked

"That...T-That sword has enormous power and should not be left out in the open. It should be brought to the right hands." I warned them as I quickly wrapped it back up

Gandalf cleared his throat and went to say something else when a loud howl alerted us to an animal that was close by. I withdrew my sword and ran back to the rest of the group and straight to Bilbo. "Was that a wolf? Are there-Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked clearly scared

I gave him a fleeting look of reassurance and sympathy before I faced my back towards him and looked alert and ready to attack. "Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur told him

A growl came behind me and I whipped around to see a warg attack Nori while Thorin striked it down. As I was focused on the warg that was on the ground I heard another growl come from right beside me. I turned in time to see another warg jump from the hill straight towards me. I braced myself and held my blade up against the animal's claws. My back collided with the ground painfully and the wargs weight bore down onto me and I struggled to hold his claws and face far from my own with my sword. The warg suddenly howled in pain and rolled away from me. I took the opportunity to roll backwards onto my feet, so that I was crouched and looked over at the warg. It had an arrow sticking in the side of its neck and soon enough Dwalins axe was embedded in its skull. A hand wrapped around my arm pulling me up to face them, it was Thorin. He seemed to do a visual look over of me before he nodded his head and addressed the group. "Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin exclaimed in disgust

I mentally swore at myself, I didn't know how much energy I had to fight with. This would become an honest test of stamina. "Orc pack?" Bilbo asked from beside me now

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin accusingly

"No one." Thorin answered

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf shouted not convinced by Thorins answer

"He is telling the truth, I told you that rumors begun to spread. Apparently those have reached the wrong ears." I stuck up for Thorin.

"I told no one I swear. What in Durins name is going on?" Thorin asked

"You are being hunted." Gandalf answered

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin stated the obvious

"We can't, we have no ponies they all bolted!" Ori shouted from the top of the hill

I wasn't too worried Adagio would always find his way back but, I couldn't help but worry. Without horses we were stranded here like sitting ducks awaiting death. "I'll draw them off." Radagast told everyone while he got on his sled once more

"These are Gundabad wargs they will out run you." Gandalf tried to stop him

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast challenged

We ran up the hill and waited for Radagast to meet up with the orcs directing them in a different direction. "Come on." Gandalf ordered once it was safe

We all ran across the rocky ground to the nearest boulder that we could hide behind. "Stay together." Gandalf urged everyone

"Move." Thorins voice rose out as well

I stayed in the back and made sure that my eyes searched every inch of land for any possible threat. We ran once more to another rock when we thought it was safe. Thorin stopped to peak out around the corner but, Ori kept running. "Ori!" I whispered harshly

Thorin hearing me grabbed Ori just in time and pulled him back. "Ori no! Come back!" Thorin told him

Gandalf peaked around the corner and motioned for the group to run to the next boulder, "Come on! Quick!"

As everyone ran and I stayed close behind Thorin turned to face Gandalf suspiciously, "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf didn't answer instead he ran ahead. I looked at Thorin and spoke quickly, "Wherever he is leading us, it is to safety."

We ran towards the group together and when we saw Radagast we pressed our bodies against the boulder with the rest of the group. As we were going to run again we could distinctly hear something crawling up the rock we were leaning against.

I looked up at nothing in particular as I strained my ears to listen. Kili drew his bow and arrow beside me at the nod of Thorins head. I gripped my sword tighter and knew we would have to kill either the warg or the orc quickly before we were spotted. Kili pushed away from the rock and released his arrow and we all pushed away. The warg tumbled down the boulder with a long howl and the orc let out a roar before he started to attack us. Thorin and Dwalin step forward first to kill him and I stay back to protect Bilbo and Gandalf. I peaked around the boulder as they finished killing the orc to see that the rest of the pack no longer followed Radagast. Instead they were riding towards us, I turned to face the group in panic and yelled, "Run!"

We ran straight forward to a grassy field but that was still covered in rocks. It seemed like we had managed to corner ourselves and I turned around at the front of the group ready to attack. We were becoming quickly surrounded and running out of options. Many of the dwarfs call out in panic and Bilbo seemed to be lost and in the back of the group. At least he would be safe there for now, what did alarm me was when shouts of Gandalf's disappearance echoed around me. There was no way that he would abandon us, that just wasn't the Gandalf I knew. I pulled out my knife from inside my coat as a warg and its rider got closer to us. I gripped the knife loosely in my finger before I flicked my wrist and sent it flying into the orcs head. The orc fell off the warg with a loud crash but, that didn't stop the warg from coming at me. I gripped my sword tighter and held my hand out at my side. I didn't have as much power as I wished but I had enough to pull some of the dirt up and into the wargs face. The warg stumbled a little and I took the opportunity to run at him and swing my sword out. I made contact with the side of its head and I pulled it along its body until it fell limp to the ground. I took a few steps backwards to join the group "This way you fools!" Gandalf called out behind me

I took a quick look behind me to realize that Gandalf had found one of the elves secret tunnels. "Come on move! Quickly all of you go, go, go!" Thorin urged as he stood on the rock ushering people to safety

I wanted everyone to make it there safely first so I stay out in the field. I summoned up as much power as I could to control the wind and earth causing distractions and with the wind I managed to knock some of them down for a moment. "Kili! Arabelle! Run!" Thorin shouted at us.

I looked behind me to see Kili running towards the opening and Thorins eyes watching me intently. I replaced my sword so that it would be easier for me to run. I took off towards Thorin who was now holding his hands out to me. Worry creased his face and he looked like he was ready to charge out and protect me. I looked behind me to see a warg gaining up on me quickly but, I was so close to reaching the opening. But, even I knew I wasn't going to make it and they needed to escape. I felt the panic rise inside of me and I knew what I had to do. Not only as a companion on this journey but as a guardian of the group. I focused on the wind around me and pushed it towards Thorin. Thorin looked completely thrown off guard as he yelled out for me. He didn't stand a chance against the wind and he slid down the rock and into the hole. I turned around as I stopped running just in time for the warg to pounce on me. It brought me instantly to my knees with its teeth that it buried into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and tried to pull away from it. I wasn't going down without a fight and I wasn't going down without taking a few of them with me.

All I wanted to do was protect them and myself. I failed in my mission and I felt a tear escape my eyes at the thought of never seeing another one of their faces again. Never see Thorins face or help him reach his home or banter with his stupid stubborn remarks. I honestly didn't want to die here I want to see this through to the end...to see the look on each of their faces when they returned home. I cried out in agony as the warg dug its teeth deeper into my shoulder. I felt a power surge come from within me once more and my breathing became heavy. I placed a hand on the snout of the warg and cried out. This time not from pain but from anger and determination. A blue light crossed my vision and the last thing I heard was a horn being blown around me and the cries of pain coming from the warg in front of me.


	4. Truths Revealed

**{Hey everyone! Please review, favorite and follow, it all means a lot to me. I do not own anything from any of the Hobbits only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.**

 **I have some elvish speech in here, here is the translations in order;**

 **"Melin tarien, lle ire varna." means Dear princess you are safe.**

 **"Lye maure an entulesse." means We need to return.**

 **"Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" means My friend where have you been**

 **"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." means We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.**

 **"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." means Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.}**

Light blue, which was all I could see in the moment that my life was in danger. I could hear Thorin's and Gandalf's shouts for me and shortly after a horn that was being blown. The sound echoed in my ears and was so familiar and calming. A wave of security washed over me but, the warg still had its teeth in my shoulder. Without realizing it a scream passed through my lips and the warg cried out in pain and released me. My hands fell from its snout to the ground and my vision slowly darkened from the light blue and all the energy I had contained drained from me completely as I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I heard was a voice whispering elvish into my ear as their arms wrapped around my waist and my legs as they pulled me into their chest.

 _(Elrond p.o.v.)_

 _There were rumors of an orc park running through my lands. I had no idea why they were here but, I intended to find out. Once we found them, it seemed as if they had been fighting something but, all I could make out was a small figure running to a rock before being dragged down to the ground by a warg. There was something about this person that was familiar to me. My comrade to my right side blew our horn letting everyone know what was to come next. As we prepared to battle, bows and swords drawn, a blinding blue light erupted from the person who had been holding onto the warg. It was so bright it caused me and my company to stop and shield our eyes. A scream echoed through the trees and I had to cover my ears from the piercing sound that reached me. When I thought it was safe to look ahead the light had receded into the figure that I could now see was a woman. But, not just any woman, it was Arabelle. Though she looked different from what she looked like as a child I could not mistake any of what just happened. I would know that power anywhere._

 _The orcs and wargs had fallen to the ground in pain and agony, except for the one that she was touching who lay dead beside her body. My men went around killing what remained of the orc pack. I slid off my horse and knelt down beside Arabelle. "Melin tarien, lle ire varna." I spoke to her_

 _She seemed to take comfort in my words and her breathing started to even out. I scooped her up in my arms, placing her gently on my horse. I climbed onto my horse and wandered over to the rock that she was running towards. When I looked down I saw nothing but unsettled dirt and an orc that had fallen down it. It was obvious that she was traveling with others and knowing that her title was a guardian, she had to be protecting someone. "Lye maure an entulesse." I ordered my group_

 _Everyone turned their horses away and waited for me to reach the front of the pack before we took off towards the castle. I held Arabelle's body close as she rested on my horse. The sounds of the hooves clacking against the bridge and the horn being blown circled my land as my company and I rushed to the group of dwarves standing at my gates with what looked like to be Gandalf. I looked down at Arabelle, could this be the group that she was traveling with. What could she be doing with a group of dwarven men? The dwarves fell into a circle with their weapons drawn ready to fight if needed. I pushed through the men and smiled at Gandalf, slipping off my horse and pulling Arabelle's body with me. "Gandalf." I greeted_

 _"Arabelle! What are you doing with her! Let her go!" a gruff voice shouted from the group of dwarves._

 _I looked to the voice to notice that this group of dwarves was not just any dwarves, the man that spoke was Thorin Oakenshield King under the mountain. There would only be one reason why they were traveling this way. "Lindir please take Arabelle to the healers and have her looked at. Stay with her until she is completely healed. Please let me know when she has been healed and placed in a room." I instructed_

 _"What did you do to her?" another dwarf asked pushing his way through. He was an older dwarf with white hair and rather long beard_

 _"I dear dwarf did nothing to her. She was attacked and passed out and I have brought her back for healing."_

 _"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf asked bringing my attention back to him_

 _"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." I answered and looked to the dwarves as I said the rest in English, "Strange for orcs to come this close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."_

 _"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf told me_

 _Thorin took a step towards me and I nodded my head at him, "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."_

 _"I do not believe that we have met?" Thorins spoke up_

 _"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."_

 _"Indeed he made no mention of you."_

 _Yes, I would expect as much of Thror. Instead of telling his grandson this I said to my kin, ""Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_

 _"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" a burly man with bright red hair and beard asked defensively_

 _"No master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf told them exhausted_

 _"Ah well in that case lead on." The dwarf called Gloin replied cheerfully_

 _Me and Gandalf walked up the stairs as the dwarves followed close behind._

 _~~HOBBIT~~_

 _"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin told me defiantly_

 _It had become nightfall and Gandalf along with Thorin, Balin and Bilbo had accompanied me out into the night. Gandalf who was insisting on showing me something had Thorin refusing to let him. "For goodness sake Thorin show him the map." Gandalf lectured_

 _"It's the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect as are its secrets." Thorin fought back_

 _"Save me the stubbornness of dwarves, your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read the map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied anger lacing his voice_

 _Thorin looked at me contemplating his next move before he went to hand it to me. "Thorin no!" Balin protested stepping into Thorins path_

 _But, Thorin just pushed through him, passing me the map. I pulled it from him and looked over the contents. It was a map of the Erebor Mountain. "Erebor, what is your interest in this map." I asked_

 _"It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient dwarfish do you not?" Gandalf asked me_

 _He wasn't wrong, I have seen this type of map before. I walked a little bit a ways until the moonlight hit the map. "Cirth Ithil." I whispered as I read the text_

 _"Moon runes, of course an easy thing to miss." Gandalf translated to the others_

 _"Well in this case that is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day of which they were written." I spoke in a hushed voice_

 _"Can you read them?" Thorin asked behind me_

 _I didn't answer immediately, instead I walked out farther into the open and placed the map on a crystalline table directly in the moonlight. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." I explained to him_

 _The moon that was still slightly hidden by clouds opened up brightly as it shined upon the map. ""Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durins Day will shine upon the keyhole." I translated it out loud for everyone to hear_

 _"Durins day?" Bilbo asked confused_

 _"It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained to him_

 _"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durins Day will soon be upon us." Thorin cursed_

 _"We still have time." Balin said with hope in his voice_

 _"Time? Time for what?" Bilbo asked still completely confused_

 _"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin told Bilbo_

 _"So this is your purpose? To enter the mountain?" I asked after listening to their exchange_

 _"What of it?" Thorin growled defensively_

 _"There are some that would not deem it wise." I warned_

 _Thorin ripped the map away from me and Gandalf spoke up, "Who do you mean?"_

 _"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." I warned looking at Gandalf, "Not only that Gandalf but, after what I saw today do you deem it wise to take Arabelle with you?"_

 _Gandalf turned away from me, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "What do you mean?" Thorin asked stepping towards to me_

 _I looked from the dwarves and the halfling to Gandalf. Gandalf had frozen in place and it was obvious that the others knew nothing of what I spoke. "Have you not told your company of who they have brought along with them?" I asked Gandalf_

 _"Why would I tell them when I haven't told even her?" Gandalf tried to reason with me_

 _"What is he talking about Gandalf?" Thorin asked with anger lacing his voice_

 _Gandalf made a gruff sound and turned away again. I took that as his okay to tell them. I slipped my hands through my sleeves as I addressed the three of them. "Arabelle isn't just any normal person. Her mother an elf and her father a dwarf. She has inherited her youth and beauty from her mother and her strength and stubbornness from her father. But, her parents were not just any normal people. They ruled over a land perhaps you know of it, the Abdial Valley."_

 _"Were they not brought down by an evil wizard? I've heard rumors that no one survived that." Balin spoke in a hush voice_

 _"You are right, her home was destroyed and the people who lived there murdered. Her parents managed to escape and laid low in the valleys. Jumping from village to village until they happened upon on a cottage outside of Bree. This wizard in particular never stopped looking for them. He wanted the power that Arabelle carries within her. In her family every six centuries a baby is born with extraordinary powers. Ones that can be used for evil or for good and with every generation that power grows."_

 _"That power she had used with the trolls? What were you going to say to me?" Thorin asked Gandalf_

 _"She used her inner power?" I asked Gandalf shocked that she was even still awake when I found her_

 _"She did yes." Gandalf answered me_

 _"Her eyes turned red and the wind and ground surrounded her, what power does she hold?" Thorin asked me_

 _"That Thorin Oakenshield is the evil she holds within her. The evil that the wizard hunted her down for. Her parents were insistent that she held innocence in her since she was a baby. What I witnessed earlier was her good side. The side that protects her and the people she loves. One side could destroys all that anyone holds dear but, the side that she has used more protects everything and anything around her. Her parents protected her from the wizard but, in the end perished. She used her evil side to destroy the wizard that hunted her but, in return the trauma was so bad that she blocked her memories. She is the rightful heir to her parents thrown only when she releases all her powers to overcome the evil she has within her can she enter her land. Even then her evil will lurk within her deepest parts and people will still chase her and try to use her for their own gain."_

 _"Does she know any of this?" Thorin asked me_

 _"No, Gandalf brought her to me shortly after he found her covered in her parent's blood with no memories. It was then that I told Gandalf what she held within her and her destiny. It is up to her to find out on her own. Until then she will not be able to choose the side of her that she wants to protect or destroy. Thorin she will either be the end to this world or the protector. She is not just a guardian of her own will, her parents dying wish was for her to take on the role of Queen and the role of the guardian of middle earth."_

 _Silence fell on the group as they took in what I had just told them. I could hear faint footsteps coming down the hall and when I looked up Lindir was walking towards us. "Lindir. What can I do for you?" I asked him_

 _"Arabelle has been healed and is upstairs in the tower. Shall I stay with her until she awakens?" Lindir asked me_

 _I looked around to the relieved faces of the group and shook my head. "No, I believe Thorin would like to check upon his companion first. Would you show him where she is?"_

 _Thorin looked back at me with suspicion but I only nodded my head to him. Lindir beckoned for Thorin to follow him and as their leader left, Bilbo and Balin bid both me and Gandalf good night and left to tell the others. "If she has been able to gain access to both sides in such a short period, you and I both know that she is breaking through her barriers. This journey you have taken her on may turn out to be her own journey." I warned Gandalf_

 _Gandalf looked up at the moon and nodded his head. "I am aware."_

 _"This time you cannot do anything to stop it." I told my old friend as we both watched the moon_

 _(End of Elrond p.o.v)_

I awoke with a start, sweat beading my skin. I had just awoken from another nightmare but, just as every other time, this one seemed very real. The same little girl was hiding away in my cottage as screams and groans of pain came from outside. As I had watched her, I couldn't escape the feeling that this had happened to me. Just as the screams died down the little girl crawled from under the table she was hiding under and towards the door. She peaked outside and the elf and dwarf I had seen before had been lying underneath a man that was covered in black. His eyes were a bright green and blood coated his skin and cloths. The little girl ran to the elf and wrapped her tiny arms around her. But, the man tried to touch her making the little girl look up with hatred in her eyes. Within those few fleeting seconds the wind picked up, soil moving into the air around the little girl and her hair whipped around. She stood to face the man and as she clenched her fists the man fell to his knees begging her to stop. Blood started to seep from his mouth and with one last scream of pain the man spit out blood at her and collapsed. As the earth settled and the wind was no more and she to collapsed in between the elf and dwarf, directly into the blood.

It was then that I had awoken with a start. Was that little girl me? Was I finally getting a glimpse into the childhood I so longed to know about? That couldn't be though, Gandalf had said that my parents were killed by orcs, that it was their blood that was on me when he found me. It wasn't just that thought, if that was me, than that power...was I actually that powerful. I had always wondered about the power I had refused to dwell into. The blue light that erupted from me earlier to was always a mystery. "Arabelle? Can I come in?" a deep voice asked from the entrance of the room I was in

I looked over to the door and saw Thorin peaking his head into the room. "Thorin? Where am I?" I asked confused

He came into the room shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed sitting on it near me, "Do you not remember? You silly woman you saved the company. You sacrificed yourself to a warg. I do not know of how you got out of the situation but, the elves brought you back. In fact I believe you know of the elf. Lord Elrond?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows thinking back to the last thing I remembered. "I'm in the Rivendell?"

"Lord Elrond came to take care of the orcs and instead brought you back."

Thorins eyes trailed from my eyes to my shoulder. He shifted his weight and leaned forward, his fingers grazing the light fabric I was wearing. I didn't stop him and he pulled on the sleeve to reveal a bandage. I remembered that the warg had bitten down on my shoulder but, that was not the reason for my heart racing. His fingers danced over my shoulder and arm and he eventually looked up at me again. His eyes held me captivated and I let out a shaky breath. Thorin cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, "You must be more careful from now on. Do not risk your life unnecessarily."

"I didn't though. I sacrificed what I thought would help you continue on your journey. If my life has to end because of that I would at least know that it had a purpose behind it."

Rage crossed over Thorins face and he stood up and turned from me. "Did you not hear me! I do not want you to do that again. Your life holds more value than you are aware of Arabelle. I would not be able to live with myself if you died especially to protect me." Thorin shouted

I blinked in surprise not really sure why he was so upset. Normally this would make me angry but, instead I felt the true feelings behind his words, he was worried. My mouth felt dry as I opened it to speak to him but, the door to the room swung open and Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Ori and Bilbo burst through the door, coming straight to my bed. A hundred questions flying from them at a fast pace but, even as they spoke my eyes were locked with Thorin's. I could tell there was more he wanted to say but, would not say it now. Ori had wrapped his arms around me in a crushing hug and I groaned in pain but, smiled at the men that surrounded me. This was the most love I had felt in years.


	5. Things Unheard

**{Hey guys! Please remember to review, favorite and follow I appreciate it all. I don't own anything to do with any of the Hobbit trilogy, only my own characters and nothing else.}**

 _Somewhere deep in the woods, surrounded by rock, stood a tall pale orc watching over the forest. More wargs and orcs surrounded him but, none dared to say anything. His warg growled behind him to declare another's presence. He didn't need to look behind him to notice that a few of his scouts showed up and he could just sniff the fear radiating off of them. "The dwarves master…we lost them. Ambushed by Elvish filth and an…unknown power, we were—" his scout tried to make up excuses_

 _But the pale orc cut him off, "I don't want excuses! I want the head of the dwarf King!"_

 _He turned around now to face his subordinate and walked towards him as the subordinate tried to please his master. "We were outnumbered and that girl she killed so many of us without even moving. She did more damage than the elves. There was nothing that I could do, I barely escaped with my life."_

 _The pale orc tilted his head, "What is this girl you've now spoken of twice." He inquired_

 _"She was with the dwarves but, she was caught by one of the wargs. But, before we could kill her she did something. She screamed and an unimaginable blue light covered the land and anyone who was close to her died immediately. But, the elves came before I could go back over there."_

 _"So, she has emerged and has joined the dwarf King." The pale orc contemplated with a snort_

 _The scout thought that he was safe but, the pale orc reached over and gripped his throat and raised him off his feet. "Your life…far better you had paid with it than showing up here."_

 _He had enraged the pale orc and he threw his body towards the wargs where they would eat him. The other riders looked at him in fear but, it unfazed the orc. Instead he thought over what he was just told as he walked back over to where he was. "The dwarf scum will show themselves soon enough, send out word there is a price on their heads. But, the princess riding with them is to be left alive for me, she will be of great use in the future." He sneered_

~~HOBBIT~~

Gandalf and Elrond had taken off a while ago and I was standing on the sidelines watching the dwarves collected their items. I know that Gandalf had told us to leave when he went for the meeting with the guardians of middle earth but, I couldn't help wondering why. When I found that no one was paying any attention to me I snuck around the castle trying to find him. That was until I heard distinct voices coming from one of the pavilions of the castle. I snuck closer to hear the conversation and leaned against a pole closest to me. I immediately recognized all the voices except for one voice, it was feminine. While they were engrossed in conversation about the dwarves upcoming journey, I peaked around the pole to see that I was right about Saruman being present with Gandalf and Elrond. But, my eyes were stuck on a beautiful blonde haired figure standing with her back facing everyone.

I didn't hear her speak much but, she was elegant in the way she held herself. For some reason she looked familiar, a lot like the woman in my dreams but, not her exactly. I felt drawn to her and I wanted to find out more about her. That was until she started to turn around to face me directly. I quickly ducked back behind the pole and shut my eyes tight, hoping that she hadn't seen me. After a few moments of no one coming to see who was here, I came to the conclusion that I had lucked out. I didn't want to chance it again but, then I heard something that stopped me in my tracks. "And what about Arabelle? She was entrusted into your care but, from what I understand she is breaking and becoming…unstable. You find this reckless girl to be safe to the journey and your company?" Saruman asked

My eyebrows came together and I relaxed my body against the pole again, "You know that was bound to happen, it was just a matter of time." Gandalf answered

"A matter of time yes but, it was to be controlled." Saruman countered

"I have tried to explain this to him lord Saruman but, ultimately it is her decision. If anyone has a say over her life it would be the woman who is her aunt that entrusted her to Gandalf." Elrond stated

"Lady Galadriel?" Gandalf asked in a gruff voice

"I don't see a reason to stop her, there is no stopping it now. It is her choice and hers alone. We cannot interfere. My sister wouldn't want us to. Besides if you send her away she may have to face this journey entirely alone whereas under Gandalf's watchful eye she won't have to face it alone." The sweet angelic voice said

…my mother?...she was my aunt?...what was going on? "Yes but, what if she chooses the wrong side." Saruman hissed at the lady

"Then that is the choice she was destined for. This has no room for discussion. We all knew when she was born what her fate could decide. All we can do is hope she chooses the right side or I am afraid that we have already lost the war." Galadriel spoke

My hand grasped my necklace tight in my hand as my mind raced to figure out what I had just found out. But, a hand on my shoulder caused me to look up to the eyes of Balin. He nudged his head behind him and I realized that it was time to leave. I nodded my head, I wanted to know more but I couldn't stay any longer and I followed Balin to the group who was waiting for them at the gate. Thorin stared at me for a moment before he turned wordlessly and started to head up the side of a mountain.

We were just rounding the corner to the mountain and with a few more steps more we would never see Rivendell again. I looked behind me trying to see if they were still sitting at the table but, even with my elven eyes I couldn't see any figures there anymore. I sighed and looked back up to Thorin who had started speaking, "Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know the paths lead on."

Bilbo had started to slow down in front of me and it seemed as if he was pondering something before he turned around to look behind us. I looked at him confused and stopped as well, "Bilbo?" I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me shocked but, before he could say anything Thorin yelled at us from the front, "Master Baggins I suggest you keep up."

I squeezed his shoulder knowing exactly what was on his mind, "Do not worry Bilbo, we will be back one day."

"But, you can't guarantee that right?" Bilbo asked doubtfully

I pursed my lips together and shook my head, "No, trust me when I say I wish I could."

~~HOBBIT~~

The rain pelted my face and my cloak was drenched and heavy making the narrow pathway even more difficult to move through. I was clinging to the mountain and keeping a careful eye on the group, especially Bilbo who seemed to be having somewhat of a hard time against the wind and rain. I kept telling Bilbo to look up and not down because I knew one wrong step would lead someone down a very painful fall. Lightning hit the rocks above us and rocks started to tumble towards us. I pushed Fili and Bilbo against the rocks hoping none would hit us. "Hold on!" Thorin shouted over the storm

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath I knew the rocks were going to hit us if I didn't do something. I concentrated all my energy to force the wind against itself. This storm was stronger than anything I had been up against before. I could feel pressure tugging all over my body. Once the rocks passed by everyone unharmed, it took everything I had to not pass out then. Fili had grabbed my upper arm to support me and looked at me concerned. I hung onto him and Bilbo for a second longer but, let go after a few seconds. I wouldn't be able to fight against this storm much longer; we needed to get out of here. "We must find shelter!" called Thorin voicing everyone's worries

It was then that we saw something out of the ordinary. A rock went hurtling through the air hitting the mountain we were hanging onto. We pressed ourselves back into the mountain as I tried once more to use my powers. This time instead I tried to control the rocks falling themselves hoping that I would be able to do that at least. Once the rocks had past we all looked up to see stone giants battling each other with boulders. "This is no thunderstorm, this is a thunder battle! Look!" Balin pointed

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaimed

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin ordered

"What's happening?" Kili whispered to Fili obviously not understanding what was going on

Before Fili had a chance to reply the first giant we saw threw another boulder at a different stone giant that was behind us. We watched as that giant fell and crumbled and that's when we felt it, the vibrations under our feet. I watched as the ground below me started to split. The others not knowing what to do, started to scramble in panic. But ultimately we were separated. Kili and Fili were split and Fili started to panic, "Kili, grab my hand! Ki—"

That's when we realized that the reason the ground rumbled and split was because we were on one of the stone giants themselves and we were pulled away from the others. We held on as we were swung and shoved around. I could tell that Bilbo was scared, he had clung to me and as I watched the rest of my comrades I realized they were all just as terrified. When I looked up I saw another boulder coming our way but, this time it hit the giant we were on, in the face. Causing it to stumble and fall forward. I could see that it was going straight to an opening on the rocks. Except me and Bilbo, we were heading straight for the rocks. "Listen, were going to jump now hang onto me." I instructed

"Wait, what?" He panicked grabbing onto me tighter

Before he could react I pulled him quickly off the ledge and towards the rock. I felt something slice my arm and liquid run down my arm but all I could focus on was gripping the edge of the rock. As the giant fell away from us I struggled to hold onto the edge. My one hand was gripping the edge with everything I had and Bilbo was clinging to my other arm. The rain was making it hard to keep a grip on him and I looked down at him. "Bilbo you're going to slip, grab my waist. Do it or we are both going to fall!" I shouted over the rain

I could faintly hear voices and I looked up. Bilbo after a moment realized he was indeed slipping and quickly clung to my waist. I swung my other hand up to help support both of us and I started to yell for someone's help. I could tell they were looking for us, so with them hearing me they found us quickly. Ori noticed first and dived towards us, just barely grabbing my hands as they slipped off the ledge. Because of the force Bilbo slipped down more. I tried to wrap my legs around him to get a better grip. I winced in pain as Bofur tried to help Ori and had grabbed my other arm but, he had grabbed the part of my arm that had the cut in it. I was pulled up slightly but the added weight of Bilbo was making it harder. "Bilbo?"

"Yeah?" he called up, terror evident in his voice

"I need you to try and climb up me. Use my pack as support; they can't lift the both of us."

"But—"

I knew what I was asking and there was a chance I wouldn't make it if he did that but, if either of us had to survive it had to be him. He was essential to the journey, I was just a guardian. "Don't argue!" I shouted

I must've shocked him into moving as he tried climbing up me. With the opposing force it was making it harder on everyone to hold me in place. It was taking too long, next thing I know someone swung down next to us and gave Bilbo a push until he basically flew over the dwarves onto the ledge. I looked beside me to see that it was Thorin and he did not look impressed. With the added weight gone, Ori and Bofur re adjusted their position and pulled. I placed a foot against the rock to help them and Thorin placed his hand on my thigh and gave me push. I tried not to think about how good his hand felt there and how fast my heart and mind were racing. With his help I was able to pull myself up and over. When I looked over I watched as Thorin tried to pull himself up but, he slipped. I got up to run but, Dwalin beat me to it and grabbed him before he fell and pulled him up. "I thought we'd lost our burglar and guardian." Dwalin tried to make light of the situation

Bilbo came running to me and gave me a hug, whispering a thank you to me. As others laughed with him, Thorin did not find it funny though and snapped, "He's been lost ever since he left home. If it wasn't for Arabelle he would have been squished or plummet to his death. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Bilbo tensed up as he was yelled at completely shocked at how it was his fault. At that moment I wasn't relieved anymore I was angry. I stood up and stormed over to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You listen here! Who put his life at risk? You did, no one asked you to come down and if you helped anyone it was me. So do not get all high and mighty now. He did not have to come but, he did to help you find your home. Show some respect."

I had jabbed him in the chest multiple times by the end of my rant, and his face looked as if it was turning red with anger. He looked like he wanted to say something and the silence was killing me. I was angry at him but, the more I stared at him the more I noticed what I admired about what he just did. "Dwalin!" He shouted suddenly and turned away from me.

I watched as Dwalin and Thorin took off in the opposite direction leading the group into a cave that was close by. I waited behind until both Ori and Bilbo stood beside me. I looked to both of them though Ori seemed to be brimming with something like pride, Bilbo seemed to be mulling over something on his mind. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before I followed everyone else into the cave.


	6. Goblin King

**{Hey guys! Here is your next update! I apologize for the fight scenes now and in the future, I don't believe those scenes are my strong suit so unfortunately they are not my best work. I would like to thank alliesmiley2 I am glad you are enjoying it so far. I have so much planned for this story and I hope you enjoy it. To PrimusNobility I'm glad that I have you hooked and like you I hope with time this story will get more attention. To everyone else who has favorite or followed thank you very much. Remember to review, follow and favorite for more updates, it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Hobbit series only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize}**

After much deliberation we had decided that we would camp out in a nearby cave until the rain had stopped. But, it wasn't the rain that was worrying me. Thorin did not want to wait for Gandalf and something was wrong with Bilbo since Thorin had insulted him. I didn't blame Thorin for being so irritated with the situation but, it wasn't Bilbo's fault. Whether he saw it or not, me and Bilbo were important to this quest and if either of us left, he would fail. It wasn't until I heard the harsh whispers of Bofur and Bilbo did I realize that Bilbo was trying to leave while we were all sleeping. "You're homesick, I understand-" Bofur tried to reason with Bilbo

"No you don't, you don't understand! None of you do, you're dwarves and-and Bell is always on an adventure, never in one place. You're all used to- to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo cut him off

I sat up abruptly and faced both of the men, "Bilbo! That is enough." I hushed him

Bilbo looked between me and the hurtful look on Bofur face before realization dawned on him. "I am sorry, I didn't..." Bilbo tried to apologize but, found himself at a loss for words

I couldn't believe this, Bilbo couldn't leave. "Bilbo you can't leave, you heard Gandalf you are essential to this journey being a success," I tried to reason with him. I stood up and walked over to him, sincerity in my eyes, "I know how you are feeling, even if you believe that I don't, or even the dwarves for that matter. We all do. Even when I am guarding someone I always miss my home and sometimes I will even miss my home with Gandalf or Radagast. But, I know what I am doing is worth it and that if I try hard enough I will always come back home. Bilbo I will not stop you from leaving if that is truly what you want but, your home will still be there tomorrow. But the opportunity to make a difference in someone's life will not."

Before I had the chance to continue Bofur place a hand up and placed his other on Bilbo's shoulder. "No you're right, we don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world...I really do."

Bilbo pursed his lips as he looked between us and the group that was still sleeping on the floor. Something seems to be glowing from inside Bilbo sheath. "What's that?" Bofur asked

Bilbo pulled the sword from its home and his eyes met mine. "Shit." I swore under my breathe

Before Bilbo had the chance to do anything, the ground below us started to shake below my fingertips. "Wake up...wake up!"Thorins voice started to panic

Before anyone had the chance to react the floor gave way and we all started to fall down a tunnel. I groaned in pain as I landed hard on what looked like a wooden bridge. I felt someone grabbing at me forcing me to sit up. At first I thought it was just one of my fellow comrades until I felt my weapons being tugged off me. I looked around to see that we were surrounded by goblins trying to disarm all of us. It was all happening so fast. I reached into my boot and swung out at the goblin that was pulling my sword away from me. I caught him straight through the head and it shrieked falling backwards. "Bell!" two voice called out for me

I looked over my shoulder to see the panicked look on Bilbo's face. I didn't bother to look to see who else called me, I needed to get Bilbo. He was my charge and I was not going to leave him to defend on his own. I elbowed a couple more goblins out my way effectively throwing them off the bridge. Someone's hand grabbed at mine, tugging it into their grasp. I whipped my head around to see Thorin looked at me intently, his hand gripping mine tightly. I bit my lip in frustration and pulled my hand from his. As much as I didn't really want to remove my hand from his, I had to Bilbo was my responsibility and I couldn't leave him with no protection. I squeezed Thorin's hand before I tugged it from his grip and tried to push my way to Bilbo once more. I reached my hand out to Bilbo but, his hand just grazed mine before I was pulled roughly to the ground. This time I had four goblins on me. Two holding me down while the other two disarmed me. I thrashed around trying to break free but nothing would work. I could hear my name being thrown around again but the goblins just continued to drag me backwards through the group.

The last thing I saw was Bilbo being pushed to the back before the group grew tighter. I kicked my feet and tried to rip my hands away from them. After being led through multiple bridges and tunnels the goblins finally started to slow down. As we came closer to where they were taking us I could hear someone singing loudly.

"Clap, snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town  
With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound pound, far underground"

As we came to a stop I was thrown to the ground and I looked up to see the biggest most disgusting goblin of them all...the goblin King. As I hit the ground all our weapons were thrown in front of me and the goblin King stumbled down his thrown and approached us. I fell quickly onto my back and crawled away from him. Ori grabbed me quickly and pulled me to stand with them as the goblin King continued to dance as sing.

"Down, down, down in Goblin Town  
Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs  
Clash, crash, crush and smish  
Bang, break, shiver and shake  
You can yammer and yelp  
But there ain't no help  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town"

He started to spin on his toes and as I watched him the only thought that came across my mind was how he hadn't fallen yet was beyond me. We watched him walk back to his 'throne' and sit down before he addressed the group. "It's one of my own compositions." He boasted

"That's not a song that's an abomination!" Balin shouted back

Mumbles of everyone agreeing rose above the group. "Mutation, aviations that's all you're going to find down here. Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The goblin King spat

"Dwarves and one human girl your Malevolence." A goblin stepped forward to speak

The goblin Kings face contorted in confusion. "Dwarves? A girl!"

"We found them on the front porch." The goblin continued to explain

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." he commanded

As soon as the words passed through his mouth they started to search them more thoroughly than before. As they grabbed at me, I swatted their hands from me, they had no right to search me for anything let alone touch me. I heard something hit the floor and I looked down to see Oin's trumpet on the ground. Before I could reach down to grab it though a goblin stepped on it. Another goblin dumped a bunch of trinkets out of a bag onto the ground in front of us. I turned curiously but before I could investigate closer, I felt something sharp tug at my neck. I looked to the goblin beside me to see that he held my necklace with my parent's rings on it. Rage built up quickly in me as I went to grab them from his hands. "Give those back!" I shouted

The goblin ignored me and walked away with them. I tried to follow him but once more I was pushed back by more goblins. "There is more my malevolence, they are in league with elves!" the goblin announced

That caught my attention, my necklace momentarily forgotten. The goblin King grabbed the candle holder from the goblin and read the bottom of it. "Made in Rivendell, second age couldn't give it away."

All eyes turned to Nori, knowing that this discovery was going to make it harder to talk our way out of. "What? Just a couple keepsakes." Nori defended himself

My eyes ventured back to the goblin that held my necklace. My blood boiled at I watched him stare intently at it. "What are you doing in these parts?" Speak!" the goblin King roared

None of us replied and he grew more irritable, as Thorin stepped forward to answer, Oin placed a hand on Thorins shoulder and stepped forward, "Don't worry lads, I'll handle this." Oin announced

"No tricks, I want the truth. Warts and all." the goblin King warned

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin started to speak raising his smashed trumpet in the air, "Your boys flattened my trumpet."

A small giggle escaped my lips. That was until the goblin King stomped towards us, "I'll flatten more than your trumpets!"

Seeing the need to step in and quickly Bofur pushed forward, "If it's more information you need, then I'm the one you should speak to."

The goblin King paused and stared intently at us, Bofur paused before he continued, "We were on the road...well it's not so much a road but a path...actually it's not even that come to think of it, it was more like a track. Anyway point is we were on this road like a path like a track and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

Dori peaked out from beside Bofur, "Visiting distant relations." he added

"Some inbreeds from my mother side-" Bofur tried to continue

The goblin King quickly grew tired of what was obviously a way to stall time. "Shut up! Well then, if they will not talk we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start with the youngest." the goblin King threatened

The youngest of us being Ori, I grabbed him and pushed him behind me, my glare intensifying on the goblin King. But as I moved forward Thorin pushed me behind him, both of us catching the goblin kings attention. It wasn't just his attention that our actions grabbed it was both of us. The goblin King turned toward us. "Well, well, well look who it is, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain," the goblin King mocked as he bowed to him, "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a King. Which makes you nobody...really."

His eyes wandered to me and an ugly smirk creped across his face. "And you too. You're not any human at all in fact you are not a dwarf or elf either. You must be the princess I have heard so much about. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your heads. Well, his head not you though he wants you alive."

My eyes narrowed at what he said. He seemed to know so much about me yet this thing about a princess made me confused. Did this goblin know something about my past that I didn't. I tried to step forward to confront the goblin King but Thorin held out his arm, stopping me from moving. I looked to him but, he refused to look at me. Did he know something about this to? The goblin Kings eyes shifted from me back to Thorin, "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours...a pale orc astride a white warg."

I could feel Thorin's body tense in front of me, "Azog the Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago." Thorin all but shouted in defiance.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" the goblin King laughs and turns to a goblin that was sitting in a basket on a wire, "Send word to the pal orc, tell him I have found his prizes."

The goblin wrote down the message as his basket slid down the rope. The goblin King sat down placing his head in his hand. While silence fell upon the group, my eyes stared harder at the goblin with my necklace in his hand as he now started to play with it. If my eyes could bore holes into him they would. "I see what he wants in you Thorin but as for you little girl I am not sure. I have heard the stories but, that is all they are. He is a fool to believe in them."

My eyes snapped to him, "What are you talking of? You know nothing about me!" I snarled

The goblin Kings eyes turned to the group before a smirk falls on his face as he lands them on Thorin. When he didn't speak right away I looked to Thorin to. He looked guilty, my mind raced to the conversation I had overheard before leaving Rivendell. I thought it was only Gandalf that was hiding something from me but, it would appear that it was Thorin to who was hiding something from me. Now I wasn't sure who to be madder at Thorin and Gandalf for hiding my past from me or the goblin that was still playing with one of my most prized possessions on this planet. "So it seems your company is not aware of who you truly are either...but, you Thorin seem to know more than you are letting on." the goblin King laughed and after a few minutes of this he calmed himself down and sat up straighter, "Very well keep your secrets, I would rather here more songs!"

As the goblin king continued to sing more hideous songs and dance, the goblins around us started to pick through our things. Some even continued to search us but, I wasn't concerned with that...no instead my fingers inched inside my boot to pull out my knife as the goblin who had my necklace started to taunt me with it. Just as I was slowly moving towards my target a loud shriek sounded in the air. I looked to my right and all the goblins around us spread apart. The goblin King abruptly stopped singing and climbed onto his throne. I looked to what they were all looking at and saw Thorins sword on the ground, "I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks," the goblin King shouted pointing at it.

The more the goblin King spoke the rougher the goblins around us became, getting more violent as the seconds ticked by. I had enough with everything that was happening and all I wanted was my necklace back. I turned quickly to the goblin that was starting to put my necklace under his cloth. I pulled my knife out and with one flick of my wrist I released the knife directly into his head. Dead silence fell upon everyone and my eyes scanned the crowd. In seconds everything went to hell, "Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off their heads!" the goblin King shouted

I started to elbow my way through the crowd trying desperately to get to my necklace. But my efforts were futile. If I still had my knife I could have gotten to the body quicker but, they saw me as a bigger threat and instead of having to take down a couple, I had a group circling me. They pinned me to the ground and I could once more feel that awaking feeling growing in me, ready to burst. I let my elements take control and I placed my hands on the ground. I focused all my energy into the ground beneath me and as I raised my hand from the ground you could feel it shake beneath the tips of my fingers. The goblins around me looked at each other unsure of what was happening. I slammed my hand onto the ground causing everyone that was not on the ground to be thrown into the air. Just as I did this a bright light and harsh wind pushed through the area. This time though it wasn't me, everyone including my group looked around for the source. Darkness surrounded the area and I knew exactly who was here, "Gandalf?" My voice croaked

As light began to flood the area again, everyone looked to see that it was indeed Gandalf that stood there. The goblins around us groaned "Take up arms, fight...fight!" Gandalf shouted his orders at us

None of us wasted even a second in getting up to fight back. I started to throw punches as I made a dash for my weapons. As soon as they were in my hand I swung it out of it sheath and spun to cut the first goblins head that got in my way. As much as I wanted to get to my necklace I had a job to do first. So I protected the dwarves as they threw their weapons behind them to the others who were still unarmed. This was our battle and we were going to win or die trying. After a few moments of fighting back, I tried once more to reach the goblin with my necklace. As I was running I heard Thorin yell my name and I ducked just in time to miss the swing of the goblin Kings staff. Thorin swung his blade attempting to cut the goblin King which caused him to fall backwards and tumble of the platform we were on. I fell forward onto my stomach but, I had grown closer to the spot where the goblin was. I could hear Gandalf yelling orders but, I chose to ignore it as I crawled quickly to the body of the goblin. I was reaching out to the body when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I struggled against their grip and looked up to see the old wise eyes of my mentor. "Let go, I need to-" I tried to tell him as the dwarves pushed past me

He pulled me harder, "No, what you need to do is your job. Make sure everyone gets out of here. I need your help I cannot do this on my own." Gandalf scolded me

I bit my lip in frustration. I knew that he was right but at the same time it was all I truly had left of my parents and I didn't want to lose it. In the end my responsibility won out against my precious possession. Gandalf let go of me and as I went forward with him, tears rose to my eyes. I looked behind me as a few more tears rolled down my cheeks before my eyes fell on Thorin who was guiding the group forward from the back. His eyes only landing on me for a second before he continued on with his job. None of us stopped long enough to really battle anything. We just kept running through the bridges and tunnels, cutting ropes here and there to try and get a bit farther than them. We eventually made it to a bridge and Bofur cut the rope. Because this bridge wasn't attached to anything we started to swing forward. Some of the dwarves managed to jump to the platform but for the rest of us we swung backwards towards the goblins. I swung out my sword slicing goblins head clean off. As more jumped on I focused my mind of the air around us rushing it forward to push the goblins back as we ran off the bridge. Ori cut the rope as he jumped grabbing onto Gandalf as he too jumped while the bridge plummeted to the ground. As we ran a bit further I could see that they had us surrounded behind us and in front of us. "Arabelle above us!" Gandalf shouted and pointed to the rock that was protruding from the ceiling.

I held my hands out in front of me and swung them to the left, making a chunk on it fall to the ground and start rolling in front of us, effectively stomping and pushing the goblins out of the way. We kept hitting dead ends and turning those corners hoping to find a way out. After cutting a few more down we had gained a head start on the goblins now and had started to cross another bridge. I stumbled forward when a horrible pain pushed its way into my heart. The horrible evil feeling I had tried suppressing over the years trying to break free. I didn't understand it, I hadn't over used my powers this time, and it was almost as if something was calling to it, pulling it out of me. As I ran faster I pushed it farther down, knowing full well that doing that was going to use up even more of my energy. I was at the front with Gandalf finally feeling like we had gained an upper hand when the goblin King pushed himself through the bridge directly in front of us. My feet skidded to a halt as I looked up to the hideous monster, our advantage gone. He smiled down at us "You thought you could escape me?" the goblin King asked sarcastically, he swung his staff down towards us as me and Gandalf fell backwards to get away from it, "What are you going to do now wizard?"

Me and Gandalf shared a look before we stepped forward. Gandalf shoved his staff into the goblin Kings face and as he stood up, I ran and kicked him in the chest and as I fell to the ground I swung my sword cutting him across the stomach. The goblin King fell to his knees with a look of anguish on his face. He looked at us as if he was thinking something over, "That'll do it." he stated

Gandalf having enough swung his sword across the goblin Kings neck killing him instantly. He collapsed to the ground, the bridge started to shake from the sudden weight. We all raised our arms trying to keep our balance on the bridge. "Bell do something!" Ori shouted at me

Unfortunately this is one thing I couldn't help with. Wood was not something I could control it wasn't an element. If I tried to move the rock or soil around us it would just cause it to collapse faster. The bridge gave way and we all started to fall, surprising enough the bridge stayed mostly in tact as we fell down the boulders. We all hung onto anything we could get our hands on, shouts could be heard among the group. A rather large bump caused me to lose my balance and I almost fell off the bridge itself. A hand wrapped around my forearm pulling me into their body. I ignored the pain in my arm as my cut had yet to heal as I grasped their armor before looking into the eyes of Thorin. I gave him a silent nod of my head to say thanks as we hit another bump he grabbed onto me more. It seemed that he was saving me a lot more than I was saving him. As we came to the end, the boulders beside us were just close enough that it broke our fall. As we fell we found ourselves in a rather awkward predicament. The wood broke and Thorin had landed on top of me pinning me underneath him. As a groan escaped my lips, I felt them glide across someone else and my eyes shot wide open to meet Thorins. "Sorry." He apologized while trying to get off of me.

Gandalf was the first to escape before Thorin tried to push me out from under him. "Well that could have been worse." Bofur said trying to lighten the mood

I pulled myself out of the stack just as I looked up to see the goblin King falling down onto us. Before Gandalf or I could say anything though the goblin King landed on the pile of dwarves and wood that was made from the fall. All the dwarves groaned at the excessive weight. "You've got to be joking!" Balin said

After a small bubble of laughter left my lips, I went to help the dwarves maneuver their way out of the pile of wood. As I was helping Kili out of his pile he shouted "Gandalf!"

I looked to where he was pointing and sighed in frustration. There was a horde of goblins running down the side of the boulders. "There is too many we can't fight them." Balin said

"Shit." I swore under my breath as I pulled Kili out of the rubble

"Only one thing will save us, daylight." Gandalf announced pushing us forward again

We all followed Gandalf out as we ran as fast as we could. The opening we ran to lead to a downhill slope with many trees on it. But just because we hit daylight didn't mean we could stop yet. We just kept running and running. It wasn't until we were miles away that we stopped to catch our breath. I sheathed my sword and crouched over trying to control my breathing. I could hear Gandalf counting everyone to make sure that we were all here, what I didn't like was that I heard him count thirteen dwarves and myself but no Bilbo. I straightened up and scanned the crowd, "Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked me realizing the same thing

I couldn't answer him, the whole thing happened so fast that I didn't realize until now that he was no longer with us. When no one could answer this Gandalf asked the same question but in a much angrier voice. "Curse that Halfling, I thought he was with Ori!" Balin was the first to speak up pushing the blame onto someone else

"Don't blame me!" Ori snapped back

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us."Nori answered

"Well what happened exactly, you were supposed to watch him!" Gandalf scolded me

I opened my mouth but, no words would come out. He was right he was my watch and for the first time in many, many years I had failed. Thorin walked out in front of us and spoke up loud and clear, "I will tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought about nothing but himself and his warm house since first he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

My blood started to boil and I rounded on him and I jabbed a finger into his chest as I spoke rather harshly even for myself, "That is not what happened! He got left behind and it is my fault! Yes he may whine and be a pain in the ass for you but, he has still left his home to help you find yours. He has put his life in danger many times over and what do you have to say to him. What? That he is useless or is slowing you down! The only person slowing you down is yourself, for a hobbit to have even left his home was a big step for him. He is not you Thorin or Balin or Kili, Fili no he is a nester. That is what a hobbit is."

After I was done speaking to them they all looked to their feet in shame for the words they said. Even Thorin who held my gaze for a few moments looked around uncomfortably. I spun around and started to march up the mountain, "What do you think you are doing?" Thorin asked curiously

"I am going back to get him." I threw over my shoulder not bothering to look back

"What if he did run away?" Ori mumbled

I stopped just before a tree and glared at everyone. "Then that is a risk I am willing to take. He was my responsibility to protect and I failed. I need to know that he is not trapped somewhere or dead, that is my duty as a guardian, companion and friend. Just as any of you would do for anyone else in this company. You should be ashamed." I spat before I turned around

As I turned around I started to stomp up the hill when I ran hard into someone, and that someone was none other than Bilbo, "Nope, he isn't." Bilbo said rather breathlessly

At first I was just as shocked as the rest, until a small smile started to tug at the corner of my lips and I pulled him into a tight hug. "Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf sighed

Bilbo gave me a grateful nod and walked past me. I turned to see a mix of emotions on everyone's faces, happiness, confusion and even embarrassment. "Bilbo, we had given you up." Kili said with a smile

"How on earth did you get by the goblins?" Fili asked everyone's unasked question

"How indeed." Bilbo mumbled under his breath

Bilbo pushed back his coat and placed his hands in his pockets. I watched as he played with something in his pocket and as he did this that same feeling washed over me. Whatever was in his pocket was calling out to the darker side of me. I looked over to Gandalf to see that he too was watching Bilbo. As the tension seem to rise Gandalf spoke happily, "Well what does it matter he's back."

"It matters, I want to know why did you come back?" Thorin interrupted

I glared at Thorin, could he not let this moment last. Bilbo shook his head after taking a moment to think "I know you doubt me, I-I know you always have and you're right I often think of Baggend...I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back cuz' you don't have one…a home. It was taken from you but, I will help you take it back if I can."

My heart warmed at what Bilbo said, he took what everyone has been saying to heart. Thorin looked from Bilbo to me and I watched him cautiously. He seemed to accept Bilbo's answer, maybe his attitude would change now. It seemed like everyone took what Bilbo had to say to heart, finally realizing that he wasn't doing this because he was forced to or for an adventure, he was doing this for them. But, our moment was soon over when the howls of wargs echoed through the hills.


	7. Azog

**{Hey guys I am back. Everything is updated and everything is fixed in all stories. My old account will not be used anymore so if you would like to reach me or wait for updates, this is the account you want. I am going to chance up my notes just a bit. All thanks to my readers will show up at the end of the story and not the beginning like normal. Let me know if you do not like this though and I will change it if I must. I do not own anything to do with the Hobbit only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.**

 **Vahka - means guardian**

 **Tari - means queen**

 **Tela - means end. }**

Everyone's guard instantly went up "Out of the frying pan." Thorin spoke under his breathe

"And into the fire, run!" Gandalf ordered

No one wasted anytime scurrying away. I made sure this time that Bilbo was in my sights as we took off. The howls seemed to be getting louder, there was no way we were going to out run them. I looked behind us to see a warg gaining on us. I grabbed Bilbo by the back of his jacket and pushed him down with me. I turned my body and raised my hand, the warg was still too close for my comfort. The air around me gathered and pushed the warg further away from us. The warg spun around as it hit the ground growling at us. We stood quickly and I gripped my sword tight in my hand while the other was prepared to use the elements to my advantage, there was no fighting fair when it came to them. The warg jumped at us but before I could react Bilbo jumped in front of me stabbing the warg right through the top of its head. The force of the warg pushed us both against the tree that was behind me as the warg fell away I looked around to see everyone pushing forward but fighting at the same time. I looked up the hill to see more wargs coming but this time with riders. We needed an advantage and fast. We reached a cliff and everyone was still fighting. "Up into the trees all of you get up high, climb. Arabelle we need a distraction." Gandalf ordered

I slide my sword back into place and shoved Bilbo towards the trees. I turned to face the growing crowd and knelt to the ground. I placed both palms of my hands against the ground and as I raised my hand I slammed it hard into the ground. Causing the ground to become unstable and shake. For the wargs that did not falter during their run towards us I reached out to the trees and pushed their branches and roots out and in the way. I knew this was not going to keep them down long but it would give me and everyone else enough time to climb. I quickly stood up and ran to the first tree I could get to. I jumped and gripped the branch tight and tried to pull myself up. At first it was a quick struggle but a hand grabbed onto my shoulder and guided me up. Once my feet were firmly planted on a branch I looked up to see Thorin was the one that grabbed me. I exchanged a silent nod and urged him to climb higher. He pushed me first though and helped me when I needed it to get higher.

I looked at the three trees that hung around the cliff to see everyone had found a place in a tree just in time. The wargs jumped at the tree and panic started to rise. I was running out of ideas and the wargs just kept coming. My hand unconsciously gripped Thorins fur and I looked around for Gandalf, if anyone was going to get us out of this it would be him. I could barely see him through the dark but the wargs around us seemed to settle down and the air became more intense than it already was. My eyes shot forward to see the pale orc riding his warg, the orc that was legend to be dead was definitely not dead. Thorins body tensed beside me and he leaned forward a bit almost as if he too did not believe his eyes. The pale orc smirked at us trapped in the trees. The orc started to speak in his own tongue, "Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father wreaked of it, Thorin son of Thrain," the pale orcs eyes traveled to me and he sniffed the air, "Ah, princess of Abdial Valley future Vakha of middle earth and Tari of Abdial Valley or should I say the Tela of middle earth. You will be of so much value when I bring you to him."

My eyebrows scrunched together, what was he talking about? I was getting sick and tired of everyone knowing the truth but me. Even the goblin King knew and I thought he was dead! "It cannot be." Thorins pained voice spoke

I looked beside me and I could see the internal struggle he was going through. Now was not the time to be mad at him for keeping a secret. This was a pain I had never known, I could not imagine what he was thinking seeing the thing that killed his family still alive. Azog the pale orc pointed at me and Thorin with his clawed hand, "They are mine, kill the others. Drink in their blood!"

The wargs wasted no time crawling up the tree biting at the branches as they fell down. The trees started to shake violently. Thorins arms incased me and pinned us to the tree to protect us. I looked into Thorins eyes but saw his face blank, I needed him to focus now. With a deep breath I slapped him quickly across the cheek, "Thorin get your head in the game. We need to survive this or you cannot kill Azog or reach the mountain. Remember what you are doing here, who you are here with." I pleaded with him

I felt the trees start to give way from the weight of the wargs. The trees started to crash towards each other and the dwarves jumped from tree to tree, until they landed on ours. Thorin seemed to have listened to me and I could see him trying to figure out a plan. I focused some of my energy on the trees trying to focus my powers into the roots of the tree, begging them to hold on for just a while longer. My focus fell onto the pinecone behind Thorin and I pushed him away from me reaching for it, I had a plan. "Gandalf, the pinecones!" I shouted at him

Gandalf figured out what I was getting at and started to light a pinecone on fire. I held one pinecone in my hand and pulled the fire from his pinecone to mine. Azogs laugh started to die down as he watched what me and Gandalf had done. Me and Gandalf started to toss the pinecones, "Gandalf keep it going!" I shouted

As the ground lit on fire and Gandalf started to distribute the pinecones around to everybody, I placed my hands in front of me. I could feel the energy draining in me but, I needed to give it one last push. I pushed the flames around, aiming it at the wargs that grew too close to us. My hands waved around as I tried to control all the elements to gain us an upper hand. I tried to control the roots of the trees to give us more stability with the only tree we all stood in, the fire on the ground that I spread around and the air as pinecones flew past me to hit the wargs that stood near the fire. As the wargs backed off Azog growled in frustration and the dwarves cheered for victory. But our victory was short lived. I was losing control, my powers were draining and I could feel the blackout coming. I couldn't hang on any longer or I risked losing all control. The tree started to shake from our weight and within moments we started to fall off the cliff. The roots that were on the edge were really deep so, the tree lay flat hanging off the hill. I hung on tight with Thorin to the branch that we had been on. I closed one of my eyes and started to breath heavy as pain soared through my body. We were all hanging on for dear life, some of us more than others. Thorin had pulled his body onto the trunk of the tree as he looked around at his company. But you could see the hatred in his eyes as he saw his opportunity, I reached out for his hand grasping it in my own. "Thorin, don't do this. Don't leave me, don't leave us." I pleaded with him

We were outnumbered, now was not the time to take on Azog. But my pleas went unheard and Thorin stood up from the tree. I shifted on the branch and yelled out for him again. As Thorin ran towards Azog, Azog spread his arms wide with a smug smile on his face. Azogs warg leapt forward towards Thorin but, Azogs warg hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying backwards, "Thorin no!" I screamed trying hard to get up from the branch.

When Thorin did not get up, panic set in. It was then that I realized the feelings that had been growing in my heart for him. I couldn't have Thorin die before I could tell him, hell I couldn't have him die before we reached the mountain. I grunted as I continued to attempt to pull myself up the branch that I was clinging to, kicking my legs hard against the empty air. I looked up to see Azog swinging his weapon at Thorin breaking his shield and once more sending him flying away. After one final push I finally managed to pull myself up the branch. I wasted no time in running towards Thorin. I had no idea what I was going to do all I knew was I had to stop him. I could hear my name being called but I didn't care. It was like I had a new found strength and the world seemed to slow down. I saw Thorin on the ground grunting in pain as he tried to get up and Azog charging towards him, his wargs mouth open ready to bite into Thorin. I jumped in front of Thorin and did something that I had never done before. I willingly called upon the power that I had shunned away from for so long. I used my momentum from the jump to lean forward with my hand behind me. A red light enveloped the area and my eyes glared directly at the warg. I used all the strength I could summon from the power and pushed it right at the warg.

I could feel the fur as my fingers touched it but, in moments I felt blood coating my fingers and the red liquid run down my arm. The howl of pain could be heard through the air but, I didn't stop. I pushed the warg away and as the light cleared I fell to my knees breathing hard. You could see the grooves in the ground from where the warg slid backwards far from us. No words were uttered as everyone stared at the damage done to the warg. Blood coated its white fur and on the side of its face were a few deep cuts where my hand had been. I held myself up with my bloody arm and stared at Azog. I could feel the pain rising in my arm and I had a feeling that I re opened my wound and that my blood began to mix with the wargs, but that didn't stop my from standing my ground. "Don't touch him." I warned him

Though I was trying so hard to hold a brave face, I was becoming tired. I had no idea how long I would actually be awake for. "Bring me the dwarfs head." Azog snarled behind him

My legs wobbled under my weight as I tried to stand. They would have to kill me to get through to him. One of Azogs men slid from their warg and started to walk a little unsure towards us. I started to channel the dark power once more into the palm of my hand. Trying to focus it hard into just my palm as the orc stalked towards us. Out of nowhere the orc was shoved away from us and I followed the orc to see Bilbo stabbing him repeatedly with his sword. I took the opportunity to turn back to Thorin and I sat beside him holding his hand in mine. His eyes were closed but he was breathing, barely. Bilbo stood in front of us and as I looked at Thorin as tears fell from my eyes and anger started to fuel my heart. Bilbo swung rather carelessly in front of himself. "Kill him." Azog ordered

I used the last of my strength to pull myself up again with my sword. I stood beside Bilbo pointing it right at Azog, "I am going to send you back to the depts of the hell you came from orc."

He snarled at me and started to advance. Before they could reach us through you could hear the roar of some of our group as they came charging at us. Bilbo went charging ahead as I swung out to anything that got even close to Thorin. As I fought I heard the screech of birds and I smirked. I knew what that was, Gandalf had called upon the griffins so save us. They came swopping down from everywhere throwing wargs and orcs here and there before they started to gather us. I watched as a griffin grabbed Thorin gently before taking off. I grabbed Bilbo quickly as I jumped off the cliff ignoring his screams of protest. If Gandalf had called upon the griffins then mine would be here. I landed softly on the feathers of Quinton with Bilbo and I buried myself into his feathers. I knew I was safe and I allowed the exhaustion to over take me and sleep soon followed as I relaxed.

~~HOBBIT~~

My body shook as I felt someone's hands on me. I opened my eyes slowly to see that it was Bilbo. We had arrived at a safe location. My thoughts immediately went to Thorin. I slid off Quinton before he hit the ground and I went running to him. One of the Griffins laid him gently on the ground and I ran to him grabbing his face in my hands. "Thorin...Thorin!" I shouted

I barely noticed when Gandalf stood in front of me. With a wave of his hand he whispered something, "He is still alive but, barely. Arabelle use your power to save him."

My eyes opened wide as I looked at him alarmed. "I c-cant. You know what happened last time."

"I saw you tonight child, I know what you are capable of."

"No, I will not put his life at further risk! Please Gandalf just save him."

In this moment I wish I could have used my power to save him but, I was too scared.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **alliesmiley2: thank you I am glad to see you reviewed again hope you enjoy this one to**

 **Xxxxmileyxxxx: Thanks for the correction, I must've missed it when I was going back over it.**

 **To everyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **blushingpixie, Arianna Le Fay, Mina1999, dutchangel1979, Scarlett Raye, MrsDemetriVolturi15, Darkangel1967, dancergirl829, LoverxofxNight, Mystical Arrow, Naiya Belladonna, corneliapcr, meslens, RKOforlife01, ParkBomAlways**

 **To everyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **blushingpixie, Arianna Le Fay, PrimusNobility, RADickey85, SerentiyPax, JolieNoir96, Just4Me, dutchangel1979, Ali-Navi-Baker, Scarelett Raye, Darkangel1967, Mystical Arrow, corneliapcr, meslens, JustASwedishFan, JularaVon, darkelf1996, RKOforlife01, ParkBomAlways**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	8. Thorin's Realization

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Okay little one, I want you to focus on the target. Summon the light within you and focus that on the target." Radagast explained_

 _I clenched and unclenched my fists as I tried to keep calm. Since I had left Gandalf to stay with Radagast, I had attempted to learn to control my powers. Radagast had been teaching me to use my powers while limiting it so that I don't get out of control like before. It still made me nervous but as the days past I got more comfortable with it. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I started to channel it just like Radagast had said and I could feel it in my palms. Once I felt like I had control over it, I opened my eyes and placed my hands in front of me. I had the target in my sights and was just about to release it when an animal's cries echoed through the trees. It caused me to panic and I released the shot just clipping the edge of the target. My eyes widened and I looked around the forest trying to find the source. Radagast dashed past me and I followed quickly after him. We were running through the forest for about five minutes when we came across an injured deer. It had been caught in a hunters trap and was dying and quickly. Radagast and I made quick work of the contraption that had caught the animal. Once we released the deer we threw the trap away and Radagast looked over the animal alarmed. "All my things are back at the cottage, I cannot help this poor, poor creature. I need you to heal her, I know you can. Take what I have trained you on, focus on the area and what you want to do. Trust in your magic." Radagast instructed_

 _I looked at him alarmed then around us. Animals started to surround us and I could feel the pressure building. I wanted to say no, I didn't think that it was something that I could do. At the same time though my heart hurt as my eyes looked into the panicked and dying ones of the deer. I nodded my head and placed my hands over the area that was hurt. My hands hovered over the area and I focused on the inner powers I had channeled before. As I opened my eyes I could see a small blue light come from the palms of my hand and cascading over the body of the deer. It seemed to be working that was until the deer started to cry in pain again. The light was changing, I was still having the blue light come from my right palm but my left palm started to turn darker. It was turning red and the darker it became, it began to take over the blue light and the animal cried out in pain again. All the animals backed away and hid in fear. I could faintly hear Radagast trying to control me but I felt like something was taking over me. An overpowering darkness and power enveloped me and before long blood soaked my body and no more blue light was to be found._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Arabelle-" Gandalf tried to reason with me

"No!" I shouted cutting Gandalf off, tears staining my face, "We don't have time for this! Help him please!"

Gandalf looked at me frustrated but nodded his head in understanding before he waved his hand over Thorin bringing him back. Thorin's eyes snapped open and gasped in pain. Thorin eyes fell quickly on mine and he brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. It was like I was learning to breath all over again as I stared into his eyes. "You're alive? He croaked out

His fingers pushed my tears away as a chocked laugh came from me. As his head cleared though I could see the anger on his face, "The Halfling?" he asked

"It's alright, Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf answered

Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up but, Thorin shrugged them away as soon as he was on his feet and stalked towards Bilbo. "You! What were you doing? You both nearly got yourselves killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you both had no place amongst us!" Thorin shouted

The moment of happiness that I had because he was alive quickly diminished. Bilbo stuttered not knowing what to say back. I quickly walk up to them and step in between them, ready to give Thorin a piece of my mind when he stepped forward and pulled both of us into a tight embrace. Thorin placed his face into the crock of my neck and after a moment I placed my hands on his back. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin whispered into our ears

The dwarves around us cheer, "I am sorry I doubted either of you." Thorin said pulling away

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior, not even a burglar." Bilbo reassured him

Thorin's body tenses and me and Bilbo pulled away from him. He is looking behind us and he slowly pushes past us. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked

I follow everyone to the edge of the cliff to see that they are all looking at a mountain in the distance. But, not just any mountain, that mountain was Erebor. "Wow." I whispered in wonderment

It was beautiful. "Erebor, the lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said

"Our home." Thorin said from beside me

I looked up to him and after a second he tore his eyes from the mountain to look at me. He smiled at me and I could feel his hand press into my back. A bird's chirp catches our attention and we look up to see a beautiful black bird flying by. "A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said with excitement, jumping up and down

"That my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf explained

"But we'll take it as a sigh, a good omen." Thorin said with a smile again

"You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said with hope

As I watched the bird fly away towards the mountain, I became nervous. I wanted to believe that the road ahead would be easy but, Azog would not give up so easily. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I choose to keep my mouth shut.

~~THE HOBBIT~~

We had decided to camp out not far from where the cliff was. After we had ate and everyone had settled for the night I decided to take a walk to a river that I had saw not far from there. I dipped my toe into the lake and sighed in content. I took a quick look around and when I saw that no one had followed me, I started to strip my clothes off. I placed them in a neat pile by the river and walked into the water, the warmth soothing my aching body. The last battle did a number on me and it was all I could do not to moan out loud with how amazing it actually felt. I was in the water for what seemed to be hours when someone coughed and brought my attention to them. I spun around in the water, prepared to fight but, instead a deep blush flushed across my skin. Thorin stood at the edge of the river with an odd look on his face. I could see the lust and want but I could also see how uncomfortable he was. "I would have waited but, I wanted to talk to you." he apologized

I looked around anywhere but at him, "Yeah, just let me get dressed."

When he didn't seem to move I blushed more. "Can you turn around?" I asked

He seemed to realize his mistake pretty quickly and turned around. After I was sure that he wasn't going to turn around I walked up to my clothes. I dressed again except for my shoes. I sat on the edge and dunked my toes in. "You can turn around now Thorin." I told him

I could hear the shuffle of his feet as he came to stand beside me. "You had me worried today." He told me as he sat down beside me

I realized that he took off his shoes and had sat beside me. I leaned back on my hands looking over the empty land. "Same goes to you. You're an idiot." I commented

He snorted and laughed, "I could say the same but, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why does this mean so much to you?"

He dropped a sparkling object in front of my face. My eyes adjusted to the object and a shocked gasp escaped my lips. It was my necklace! I grabbed it quickly and resisted the urge to kiss it. "I thought I had lost this!" I jumped from the water and straddled Thorin waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him and buried my face into his neck, tears falling quickly from my cheeks. Thorin laughed and after a moment placed his hands onto my hips and squeezed. "It is all I have left of them Thorin. It is their wedding rings, when that ugly bastard took it I thought I would never see it again…but, how do you have it?"

I still had yet to move and he whispered in my ear, "I have seen you play with it when you are troubled, I knew it was important. I watched you struggle to get it then and I went back to get it for you."

I pulled away from him then and smacked him on his chest. "That is no reason to have risked your life for that!"

An amused smile grew on his face before it became serious. It was then that I realized the situation I was in. I was sitting on his lap and his lips were mere inches from mine. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and his face became serious, "And you risking your life to save mine was?"

I blushed and my eyes trailed to his eyes before going back to his lips. He cupped my face in his hand as he pulled my face to his, letting his lips capture mine. I moaned and my fingers grabbed his tunic holding it tight. This was a moment I never wanted to end.

* * *

 **I am a bit sad that I got no reviews this time but I would still like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Hiko-chan, cutelittlekitten18, moltenash**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Nevergonnafitin, Hiko-chan, crazygirlg, cutelittlekitten18, moltenash**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE FOR QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME**.


	9. Guilt

**{Hey guys I apologize for the long wait. I kind of went off here for a bit I wasn't getting to many responses in my email to anything so it was a bit disappointing along with a bit of writers block. Sorry guys once more but I am back. We are also entering the second movie and I am super excited for all the ideas that are coming. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from The Hobbit only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Thorin p.o.v)_

 _She tasted sweet, almost too sweet for her own good. It felt right, she felt right against my lips and in my arms. I had never felt like this towards another woman of any race. There was an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach over the last few months. I knew what it was now, it was love for this woman. Our lips kept moving in sync with each other and my hands traveled from her face down to her hips where I gripped her hips tight in my hands and pulled her harder into me. Her hands continually grabbed at anything she could. I needed more of her and I needed it now. The water splashed behind us when I rolled us onto the ground with Bell underneath me. I moved away from her lips and started to kiss and suck her neck as my hands tugged at her lacing on her tunic. Her hand started to slip under my many layers of chainmail and tunic as she too tried to touch more of me. I got frustrated and pulled her tunic so that I could stick my hand around the top and start to fondle her breasts. My name escaped her lips in a breathily moan and shivered from the pleasure I got just from that one little word. Her hands touched my stomach and began to trace the lines of my abs. My thoughts were on overload and I groaned in pleasure._

 _I was so into the moment that I didn't even notice the light rain as it hit us and judging by how into this she was neither did she. "Thorin?" Kili voice echoed in the forest_

 _"Bell?" Fili voice followed not long after_

 _I groaned, "Those brothers do not go anywhere without the other one." I growled in impatience_

 _I knew we had been gone for a bit but I didn't think that we had been gone long enough for someone to come looking for us. I pulled away slightly and looked into Bell's eyes. I was shocked at first her eyes were flashing from the beautiful blue they normally were to deep red. I tried not to let the shock show on my face as the world came crashing down on me. How could I love a woman that I was keeping a secret from? Her hand came to rest on my cheek and she looked up at me with lust in her eyes, "For as much as I would like to see where this was about to go, I am sure that you would not want either of your kin walking in on such a thing?" she said with a mischievous smile on her face._

 _Her eyes had settled back into their original color and I tried to push my emotions away as I pushed up from the ground. I held my hand out to her for her to grab. She bounced to her feet and smiled at me. She stepped forward and placed a hand on my face while her lips gently kissed my cheek. "We must do this again, I look forward to it." She whispered_

 _I watched her as she started to walk away, my guilt catching in my throat. "Bell?" I started to speak as I took a step towards her._

 _She stopped and looked over her shoulder to me, "Hmm?"_

 _I wanted to tell her so bad but as she looked at me with love in her eyes, I couldn't. My mouth tried to form words but it wasn't going to happen. She smirked "What's the matter Thorin cats got your tongue?"_

 _She continued to walk and I continued to watch her. There would come a day when she would find out the truth but today was not going to be the day._

 _(End of Thorin p.o.v)_

~~HOBBIT~~

I followed Bilbo up the rocks so we could scan the area around us. We were still running from the wargs and orcs especially when I caught sight of them days ago. My romance and teasing with Thorin came to an immediate end. My hands gripped the rock in front of me gently as I pulled myself up just enough to see over it. I swore under my breath when I saw groups of orcs scattered searching everywhere. I watched as Azog stopped to smell the air and his warg faced us. I knew that Bilbo could see Azog in the distance, you didn't need elvish sight to see that far. What he didn't see was the finer details. Azogs face as he sniffed the air trying to pinpoint our scent and his wargs face that was now scared on the one side where my hands had done permanent damage. As I stared at the warg I couldn't help but remember that day and since then that my powers are always leaking through and growing stronger with each passing day. I was finding that I was not becoming tired as much anymore. I needed to talk to Gandalf and soon. "Bell...Bell!" Bilbo's voice snarled in a whisper

"What?" I looked to him impatiently

His eyes were wide and his finger was pointed beside me. I heard a snarl that sounded rather close and my body froze. Was I seriously so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice the danger? I slowly turned to face where the snarl came from to see a bear not that far from us and as it stared at where Azog was. I narrowed my eyes, I knew I had seen this bear before and it wasn't just any bear "Shit, go!" I whispered as I pushed Bilbo away from me and back down the hill to the others.

I pushed Bilbo down the path to where the others were, trying to get us to leave as fast as possible. His roar could be heard as we ran to the others, I didn't stop to see if he spotted us or if he even cared. "How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as we reached them

Thorin grabbed my hand helping me into the circle, he squeezed it before he let it go. "Too close, a couple of leagues, no more." I answered

"But that is not the worst of it." Bilbo added

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked shoving Bilbo's statement to the side

I placed one hand on my hip and looked at everyone. "Not yet but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo continued to try and tell them

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf jumped to the conclusion not letting Bilbo finish

"No that's not it." Bilbo tried again

Gandalf straightened and smiled to everyone, "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse these two. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" Bilbo tried once more but was over powered by the groups laughter

I rolled my eyes as all the dwarves laughed along with Gandalf, "Can none of you listen?" I said exasperated and faced Gandalf with my arms crossed over my chest, "Gandalf we wandered into his woods."

Gandalf smile faltered, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Y-yes but bigger much bigger." Bilbo said out of breath

I tilted my head and looked around uneasy. Bofur was the first to speak as he looked between me and Gandalf. "You knew about this beast?"

I glared at Gandalf, I had known about him and his woods, hell I spent many years here. What I hadn't known was that Gandalf led us here. This could be dangerous for the dwarves especially. Gandalf turned away to face the forest but, didn't answer Bofur who offered a different opinion, "I say we double back?"

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin bit back

"He is right we can't double back, we run a higher risk of running into them. We are not prepared for another fight." I spoke as my eyes wandered over to Thorin who had not fully recovered yet and in truth none of us had

My eyes glanced down to my still healing arm where the cut was just starting to heal, I didn't want to risk re opening it again. "There is a house it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf offered

He wanted us to go to his house are you serious? "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked

"Neither he will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf choose his words carefully

I realized he was trying to avoid telling them the truth. "What choice do we have?" Thorin asked worriedly

I felt his hand on my lower back, out of sight of everyone else. I relaxed my body slightly and Gandalf turned to face us or rather me. His worried face let me know that he did not want me to say anything, we didn't have a choice, and we had nowhere to go. A roar came from behind us followed by a smaller howl. I bit my lip but nodded my head to let him know that I understood. "None." Gandalf informed the group

The group was scared but there was no argument when we started to run. Gandalf led the pack as I ran behind to make sure we got to the cottage. If anyone was going to be able to stop the beast that was once a man, it was going to be me. We burst through some trees and the cottage came into view. Gandalf continued to urge the company faster and I looked behind me as the stench that followed the orcs filled my nose. They were getting close but, I also knew that if Azog was smart he would back off at the sign of the beast. The dwarves had reached the house and as I got closer I was curious as to why no one had gotten into the house. A loud roar brought my attention behind us and I panicked. As close as I had become to the man under the fur I knew sometimes the beast was not as nice, bipolar in fact. I pulled Kilis bow from his fingers and an arrow from his back. I whipped around and took a stance. I wouldn't kill him but I would slow him down if I had to. I raised the bow and aimed it, "Open the door!" Gandalf shouted

"Quickly!" Thorin added

My heart was racing and I was breathing in and out of my mouth in an attempt to steady my aim. I heard the door open behind me and I looked quickly over my shoulder before I faced the beast again. We were not going to make it. I took a deep breath in and dropped the bow. "Come now Beorn, we were friends once…don't kill me."I rolled my shoulders and prepared to run

"Bell!" Thorin voice called out.

"Get in the house! I will be fine." I shouted back

I could hear Thorin's argument but whatever Gandalf was saying to him managed to get the door to close. I took a deep breath in before I ran towards Beorn, never faulting, even as he continued to charge at me. As I got closer I skidded to a stop leaving one leg in front and one leg behind and pulled my arms to my chest prepared to defend myself. He too stopped and reared up as he stomped his paws back to the ground. He breathed heavily through his nose and seemed to be watching me carefully. After a moment of what I considered a lapse in judgment, I lowered my stance and my bottom lip trembled, "I don't know if you remember me Beorn but, I remember you," I raised my hand slowly to his snot. At first he pulled back a little suspicious but when I tried once more he allowed me to place my hand on his snout. I ran my hand softly up and down. I stepped forward and slide my hand toward the fur on his neck. I buried my fingers in his fur, "You have not changed a bit. Me and my traveling companions are being chased by orcs can you keep us safe…just for the night. A favor to an old friend?"

His eyes were dark and bore into mine. I saw understanding and took the fact that I had not been attacked yet to be a good sign. He shuffled forward slightly and placed his head on my shoulder. I didn't remove my hands from his fur until he pulled away and trudged back to the forest. I did not make a move to leave until I was sure he had disappeared into the forest once more. A sense of calm came over me as I realized that we would be safe at least for the night. I walked back to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened and a hand reached out to grab my arm and rip me into the house. I followed the hand to see that it was Ori. "Has he left?" Ori asked me as he leaned against the now closed door

"Come away from there! It's not natural none of it, it's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori stated as he pulled Ori from the door

I crossed my arms and stared at the dwarves, I felt offended for my old time friend. "Don't be a fool he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf informed

"That is beside the point, try to remember that we are the ones invading his home not the other way around. Be more respectful." I chased

I walked away from the group. I knew by now that Gandalf had explained what Beorn was but our past went deeper than that. He had taught me to accept who I was and the past that I could not remember. He was a mentor when no one else was, a shoulder to cry on, a father figure I had yearned for. "Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf instructed

I walked away to the corner of the place and began to remove my things and set up my bed roll for the night. "That was very reckless of you." Thorin voice drifted into my ear

I watched as he stepped beside me and started to unpack as well, "Who said I wasn't safe." I muttered with a smile

"You worried me."

I stopped what I was doing and watched him for a minute. He didn't look at me as he spoke but, I could still see the worry that was etched on his face. Guilt pulled at my heart and I yearned to touch his face and smooth out the lines that were so deep on his face. "Do not worry, I knew what I was doing. We…me and Beorn have a past."

His eyes caught mine and his eyebrows knitted forward, "A past? You were lovers?"

I could taste the jealousy that leaked in the air and a bubble of laughter escaped my lips. I sat down on my makeshift bed and placed a hand on my heart to calm my heart. "Oh dear no, trust me you will figure that out tomorrow. Now sleep, you need it more than any of us."

I patted his hand and laid down in my bedroll, facing him. Sleep took me but not before the image of Thorin sleeping face made me smile. My hand reaching out unconsciously to hold his.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **LoverxofxNight- thank you sometimes I find that if I don't cut it then it will end up being extremely long so unfortunately some chapters will be short. I do try to make them as enticing as I can though.**

 **Kelwtim2spar- thanks for joining look forward to your reviews and I am glad that you have enjoyed it so far**

 **Guest (Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard) – thank you so much here is the next update**

 **Venny5123- there is definitely more background to come in the next few chapters and soon we will know everything about her. Thank you**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **cutelittlekitten18, Hiko-chan, ParkBomAlways, RKOforlife01, meslens, corneliapr, Naiya Belladonna, LoverxofxNight, Mystical Arrow, dancergirl829, Darkangel1967, MrsDemetriVolturi15, Scarlett Raye, dutchangel1979, Arianna Le Fay, Mina1999, blushingpixie**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Omega-Maharan, SpartanEra, xLUNARxANARCHYx, xoulblade, anitahuggins1996, Honeybunny0114, Angel030593, Iamm2293, Venny5123**

 **THANK YOU ONCE MORE AND REMEMBER FOR QUICKER UPDATES IT IS BASED ON THE REVIEWS, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS I RECEIVE. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Dreams

**{Hey guys this is more of a filler but next chapter is super long so can't wait to post it! I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from The Hobbit only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _I was having one of those dreams of the little girl that I was sure was me but this time was different. It was dark but even in the dark I could see the bodies that littered the floor. That wasn't what had my attention the little girl was almost glowing with an aura that was almost pulsing like a heartbeat. I was behind her and all I saw was her hair rising and falling as the air moved around her as she stood completely still. The immense power I felt was making my skin crawl as I walked towards her. My body froze as I walked around her to face her, her eyes were a dark red and she just stared ahead of her not blinking. Blood was splattered against her skin and I took a step away from her. Is this what I look like when I accessed that power? Or have I only tapped into a small amount? I looked around me at the people who were literally everywhere, did I do this? "Arabelle!" A female voice yelled for the girl_

 _I turned to see the same woman and her husband from the farmhouse. They were watching her carefully not daring to move to fast to her. They almost looked scared and I had a horrible feeling bubbling in my stomach. I looked back to the girl and yet she still didn't move, her eyes locked in front of her and her power not ceasing. While the male knelt in front of her the woman stayed behind a little. "It's okay we are here there is no need to use your power." He tried to coax her to calm down but yet she still did not move_

 _When she didn't answer or even look at them, the man reached forward to touch her shoulder and it wasn't until then that her head snapped to face him her eyes boring into him. He immediately pulled back and grunted in pain. I moved to get a better look at what made him pull away and I saw the burn that was beginning to welt on his palm. They looked at each other unsure of what to do and I felt my heart race with fear. Is this what I am capable of? Then the woman pushed past the man and knelt in front of the girl's eye line. "Arabelle, we are not going to hurt you baby. This isn't you, this isn't who you are. You are no longer in danger, mom and dad are here and we will not let any harm come to you."_

 _I blinked in their direction, "What!" I hissed_

 _These were my parents, I was right all along. As my mother's words soothed the little girl, her eyes began to change into their normal blue and the air was no longer tense as her hair fell to her shoulders. The little girl's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the damage that she caused around her. He cries echoed in the night as she repeated how sorry she was and curled into her mother and fathers arms…my mother and father._

I woke up with a gasp and jolted right up out of the bed. I looked around me to see that no one was sleeping and judging by the quiet conversations in the other room everyone was presently awake. I frown as I stared at where I had fallen asleep with Thorin. I had taken comfort in the fact that when I slept with Thorin my nightmares and dreams were nonexistent. I stood up and wrapped my arms around my body wishing it was just a bit warmer as I walked to meet with the others. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn voiced traveled towards me

"You know of Azog how?" Thorin voice asked suspiciously

I yawned before I answered for Beorn as I came around the corner to face everyone, "Beorn and his kind were among the first to live in the mountains. That was before the Orcs came down from the north. Azog killed most of his family and enslaved others."

Everyone looked at me startled at my sudden appearance except for Beorn who continued to pour milk into cups. "Good morning little bird, the defiler enslaved us not for work you understand but, for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn greeted me before continuing on with the conversations.

I walked over and took the cup he was offering me and tried not to moan as the liquid slid down my throat. It had been many years since I had milk as good and fresh as this. "There are others like you." Bilbo asked

"Once there were many." Beorn answered

I looked up to him and could see the sadness in his eyes but along with that sadness was hatred. We were safe here for the main reason that even though Beorn hated dwarves his hatred and mutual feelings towards Azog outweighed his hatred towards the company. "And now?" Bilbo continued to ask

My eyes turned sharp towards Bilbo wishing he would just leave the subject alone. Beorn placed a hand on my shoulder telling me it was okay, "Now there is only one." Beorn answered

Everyone looked around uncomfortably and I looked towards Thorin who was watching us carefully. I could tell he understood that we were not lovers but it still seemed he hadn't figured out the relationship I held with Beorn. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn changed the subject as he sat down away from us

"Before Durins day falls yes." Gandalf answered

"You are running out of time." Beorn eyes never wavered from Gandalf's

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf replied

My eyes snapped up to Gandalf's, not even Beorn ventured far into those woods. I thought back to when I lived here and how those woods would call out to the darkest corners of my mind and pull at the powers I had worked so hard to make lay dormant. "A darkness lies upon that forest fell thing creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorns eyes hardened

"We will take the Elven Road that path is still safe."

"Safe the wood elves of Mirkwoood are not like their kin not to mention the past they share with you do you think it wise? They're less wise and more dangerous but it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin interrupted their conversation

"These lands are crawling with Orcs their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn answered

Thorin looked at me before facing Gandalf shocked. Beorn turned to fully face Thorin, "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own," my body tensed at the hostility in Beorns voice thinking that maybe we weren't safe here with him. Slowly Beorn stood up and made his way to Thorin as a mouse had begun to scurry across the table and quicker than I could have anticipated Beorn picked up the mouse in his hand and walked over to Thorin who crossed his arms, "But orcs I hate more and you are in the company of little bird, what do you need?"

"Food and some of your ponies and safe passage to the woods."

"Whether I give you safe passage you have the woods to worry about but, what you ask for is something I can help with." Beorn answered

~~HOBBIT~~

I was the last person to finish packing my things. So Beorn came to speak with me it was just him and I in the small cottage. "Little bird you look tired, have you not been sleeping?"

I stood up to face him and gave him the best smile I could, "It's hard to sleep with Azog chasing us."

"That is not what I mean," Beorn stepped towards me and his fingers caressed my face for a second, his eyes worried as they bore into mine, "I can see it your actions and eyes tell me many things, you are exhausted your powers are leaking through. The closer you get to those evils the worse it gets."

I bit my lip in frustration, I could never keep anything from him "I have used them more on this journey than any others. Yes the forest calls to those parts of me as it always has but, memories have begun to leak through Beorn. I am not sure if I want to know what power I do possess. The idea scares me and I fear the more I travel the worse it will become."

"Then perhaps it is time that you leave the company?"

I looked at the ground before looking to the open door thinking of the company and Thorin "I can't, not yet I need answers and…and I made a promise."

He nodded his head and dropped his hand to his side, "I understand I am sending Acapella with you."

A smile exploded across my face and I jumped up and down with glee. Acapella was the best horse I had ever had the pleasure to know. She was a wild horse that was injured and me and Beorn brought her back to the cottage and raise her and made her healthy all over again. She had formed an attachment to me and Beorn, no one to this day has been able to ride her. Beorn placed an arm at the middle of my back and pushed me forward out of the house. When I had come outside everyone was saddling up and my eyes searched for Acapella. I felt something nuzzle my back a little and I turned to face the beautiful black and white horse. I instantly grabbed her face and placed mine beside hers. She placed her head on my shoulder and an instant feeling of calm rushed over me. "Believe me when I say she has missed you to." Beorn whispered as he placed my saddle over her back

Acapella pulled away from me and I walked around pulling myself onto her. Beorn gave me one more nod before facing the group, "Go now while you have the light, the hunters are not far behind."

As everyone began to turn to ride to the forest, I looked one last time at Beorn, "Please be careful, you are like a father to me and I could not bear knowing you died to protect us."

Beorn said nothing but nodded as he swatted the back of Acapella and we took off after the others. It wasn't until I turned to face the group that I realized that Thorin had stayed behind with me and had overheard our conversation. We road fast to the forest not pausing once to look behind us. We had reached the forest within the hour but, the closer we got the harder the darkness in me begged to be released. I could feel my powers wavering and it was as if something was battling in me to keep it at bay. Gandalf was the first to dismount and walked to the beginning of the path, "The Elven gate, here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf explain as he turned to face us

Some of the dwarves began to dismount but my hand tightened on the reins trying not to give in. "No sign of the orcs we have luck on our side." Dwalin said

"Set the ponies loose let them return to their masters." Gandalf ordered

I slowly began to dismount Acapella but I wavered on my feet and grabbed onto her for stability. Acapella nuzzled into my chest and I knew she was worried. I wouldn't let her go, she was all I had to keep myself stable at that moment. "This forest feels sick as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo's voiced concern

"Bell?" Thorin voice called out to me

He stood beside me and was trying to get me to face him. I was breathing hard and I looked to him and I could see the fear and worry in his eyes. "Your eyes Bell?"

"What?" I asked

"There red, what's wrong?" Thorin asked

I shook my head, "It's nothing I will be fine."

I pulled Acapellas reins towards the opening in the field before I kissed the side of her face and smacked her behind to send her home with the rest of the ponies. I could see Beorns beast form watching over us and took comfort in the fact that he made sure we got to this point safe. "Not my horse I need it!" Gandalf's voice yelled suddenly

I spun to face the group to see them just as shocked as me. I couldn't tell though once their eyes landed on me if they were more shocked about my eyes or Gandalf's outburst. "You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf stood by his horse and faced me, Bilbo and Thorin, "You've changed Bilbo Baggins, you're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire. Arabelle will protect you as she already has, Arabelle I must go to the council immediately I trust you can lead the company along my chosen path."

I nodded my head and I could see him chew on his lip as he debated to ask about my eyes but Bilbo interrupted his thought process, "I was going to tell you I found something in the Goblin tunnels."

Bilbo stood close to me and Gandalf and we looked at him expectantly, "Found what?" Gandalf asked

I watched as Bilbo fumbled with something in his pocket but my curiosity grew with every turn of his finger in his pockets and the darkness was pulling closer to the edge as he did this. "What did you find?" I snapped

Bilbo and Gandalf looked at me shocked but after a few moments Bilbo stopped playing with whatever was in his pockets and smiled at us, "My courage."

A small laugh escaped my lips and I clapped a hand to his shoulder, "Good well that's good, you'll need it," Gandalf mounted his horse and spoke to all of us now especially at Thorin and myself, "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe, do not enter the mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path do not leave it. If you do you will never find it again."

Dwalin and Bilbo shouted in protest to his words but instead I looked onward into the forest, the forest calling out for me to enter into the depths of darkness.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **LoverxofxNight- thank you for your support**

 **Alliesmiley2- I know right exciting! Trust me definitely more Thorin and Arabelle love next chapter**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **DaisukiHaru, lamm2293, Venny5123, croftlegend7700, Sagaxus25, LycanBeks, trinity16**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **amariabt, CheyTeaD, croftlegend7700, The-First-Step, Sagaxus25, Lady Jensen, sweetserenity11, trinity16**


	11. Illusions in Darkness

**{Hey guys sorry for the long update between life and going back and checking over grammar, details and settings of this story the update took a little longer than planned. I have also added a new story on trial to my current ones it is a Fifty Shades of Grey/Freed/Darker story so check it out if you would like. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from any of the Hobbits or Lord of the Rings only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I had a problem and it was growing bigger with each passing moment. The deeper I went into this forest the more the darkness pulled at my mind. I was starting to see things…hear things and because of this I knew I was starting to lose control. I felt everyone's eyes on me not only because my eyes had yet to go back to their original color but because as my power would leak out there would be times that the soil would move around or the wind would pick up unexpectedly. Though I would try to ignore their watchful eyes I was becoming irritated rather quickly. I just needed to make it through this damn forest and I would go back to normal. I looked forward to see Thorin leading the group and my eyes narrowed at him as voices filled my head.

 _'He is hiding your past from you.'_

 _'Do you honestly think you can trust him or anyone not to hurt you?'_

 _'There scared of you, all of them given the chance they will abandon you.'_

Something flew past my vision and exploded against the tree beside me. I could feel everyone tense up as I looked at what hit the tree. I could see a rather large dent in the center of the tree where the bark had caved in itself. My eyes trailed down the tree to the pebble sized rock that lay at the base. I looked around the group to see mixed emotions of fear, uncertainty and worry. I shook my head and cleared my throat noticing that the angrier I became the more my powers leaked through. I thought back to the words Gandalf told me in private before he left on his horse.

 _'I hate to abandon you to take on this forest on your own but, I must ride for the future of our journey and our lives. I must warn you though, this forest will test you, it will pull at the darkest corners of your mind but, you must focus. You must beat it, do not lose control.'_

I looked around us to see that we had reached the stream that Gandalf had spoken about. A stream with a broken bridge. No instead it had twisted vines that hung loose above it. "We found the bridge." Bofur exclaimed and walked towards it

I stayed rooted to the ground knowing that it was broken. Just another obstacle that we will have to overcome. The dwarves stood staring at the bridge and Bofur offered a plan, "We could try and swim it?"

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin denied

I walked forward and stood at the edge of the bridge looking into the water, something wasn't right. "Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur muttered

"We must find another way across." Thorin ordered

I looked beside me where Bilbo was to see him leaning forward towards the water. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, his eyes darted to mine and shook his head. "Im alright."

I glanced over him suspiciously but nodded my head anyways. Kili grabbed onto one of the vines and gave it a good tug. "These vines look strong enough."

But before he could start climbing Thorin shouted at him, "Kili! We send the lightest first."

I looked away from Thorin to see everyone looking in mine and Bilbo's direction. Of course the lightest should go first after all we would be the first to fall into that stupid river though. After a muttered rejection from Bilbo I pulled him along to the vines and placed him in front of me. "Don't worry I will watch you. Take it easy and slow and you will be fine."

And we did just that, slow and steady. It was hard though it seemed as we walked across the water the air became thicker and it was harder to stay steady on the vines. "It's alright, can't see any problems yet," Bilbo kept trying to talk himself into stay calm. That was until he took a step away from the branch he was hanging onto to and slipped, quickly wrapping his legs around the vine and clinging to it. "There's one." He said panicked

I looked around for a way to help him, "Bilbo in front of you is a vine, grab it and swing your body to it as you let go of the vine you're hanging onto."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as can be." I replied as I leaned against the vine

My body was becoming exhausted the further we walked across the vine. As I continued to walk Bilbo reached for a vine that was far from him so that he could pull it to him. But being as small as he is he struggled above the water. As I got closer I realized he was staring into the water, he was becoming entranced. I leaned forward and grabbed the vine he was holding onto and pulled it closer to us so he would be able to pull himself up. With me doing this he jerked a little and I realized that he was on the verge of passing out and falling into the water. I grabbed his upper arm and helped him stand up and I jumped onto the same vine. "Stay with me, don't fall into the water."

By now we were at the end and jumped off of the dangerous vine and collapsed onto the floor. I was looking around confused at first. Something wasn't right, while passing over the water I realized that it caused drowsiness instead of the confusion we felt previous to crossing the river. "Wait…it's not safe." I muttered under my breath

I was breathing hard and didn't speak to loud and as I realized this I knew I needed to tell the group before they walked. Bilbo caught onto this and tried to speak louder, "This is not right, stay where you are! Oh."

I looked behind me to see that our warning fell on deaf ears. They hadn't even waited for our all clear they were all walking across the vines. Every…single…one of them…Everything seemed to be going okay until I watched Bommur struggling to stay away. "Shit." I muttered as I crawled to the water

I had a bad feeling and as I reached the water I looked up to see Bommur falling into the water. I had no idea how well this was going to work so I reached forward and touched my fingers to the water, willing them to part, which they did. I watched as the group pulled Bommur up as Thorin landed beside me. I began to sit up when an arrow flew by me. I looked to where it flew to see what looked like a white elk on the opposite side of the road. I looked back accusingly at Thorin who still held the bow, "That could have hit me."

"I knew where I was shooting." He remarked

We ended up having to carry Bommur but we kept moving on Thorin's orders with Nori leading now. I growled with impatience when I ran into Ori who was in front of me stopped abruptly. "Keep moving Nori why have we stopped?" Thorin asked

"The path it's disappeared." Nori exclaimed ahead

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked

"We've lost the path!" Ori said panicked

I tried to peak around everyone to see why everyone was panicking. "Find it all of you look, look for the path!" Thorin ordered

We all scatter a bit to find it but after a few minutes with no luck, I've realized that we kept moving through the forest hoping to stumble upon it again. "I don't remember this place before none of its familiar." Balin stated

"It's got to be here." Dori said irritated

"What hour is it?" Thorin said from beside me

"I do not know I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin answered

"This is taking too long, is there no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin shouted

I looked above us through the trees trying to see if I could find the sky and find out what time of day it is. But the trees began to twist into one another and I found myself stumbling backwards into a set of arms. I looked behind me to see Thorins face and his arms wrapped around me. That's when I saw it, a web behind him and I knotted my eyebrows together. The web stuck out like a sore thumb and I pulled myself from Thorins arms and walked towards it. I placed my finger on the web and pulled on it slightly. I didn't know if it was actually happening or if it was the forest still playing tricks but, I could have sworn that it vibrated. "Do you hear that?" Bilbo's voice said beside me startling me out of my trance

I jumped a little and placed a hand on my heart, "Christ sakes, don't do that Bilbo, hear what?"

"The web it's talking." Bilbo said as he stared intensely at the web.

"Look." Ori said as he bent down to pick up a pouch

"A tobacco pouch there's dwarves in these woods." Dori said shocked taking the pouch from Ori

Bofur reaches forward and takes the pouch from Dori and states, "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours, you understand? We're going round in circles, we are lost." Bilbo said exasperated

"We're not lost, we keep heading east." Dwalin argued

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip, "No, we have lost the sun, we are guessing what direction is east and if none of you have noticed we can barely walk straight were so disoriented."

Apparently what I said set into motion an argument between everyone. I could hear Bilbo mutter something behind me but, I paid him no mind as I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my head trying to control my powers. Maybe just maybe I could control the air enough to push the illusion away. It was a long shot but it was worth the shot. Voices kept trying to break through but I kept trying to push them out. But, when the voices dissipated the dwarves voices drifted in instead. "Oh shut up!" I growled loudly

The dwarves closet to me quieted down but some still continued to bicker it was until Thorin shouted that everyone became deathly quiet. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

My eyes snapped open when I heard that and scanned the area trying to pin point who was watching. That's when I noticed Bilbo's disappearance, "Where is he? Bilbo!" I began to search frantically

"Calm down he couldn't have gotten far." Thorin tried to calm me down as he stepped towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

Anger burst through me and Thorin retracted his hands quickly. The air moved harshly around me and I was losing my control as my hair picked up against the wind. I glared at Thorin "I will not calm down! You never cared about him or me, we are just in the way of your journey! I need to find him he is my responsibility and friend so do not tell me to calm down-"

As I spoke my anger continued to grow, I could feel a presence coming at us quickly. So I pulled out my sword and turned to face the intruder. There was a rather large amount of huge spiders coming directly for us. I raised my sword in enough time to slice one as it attempted to attack us. But, none of us were quick enough, I looked around as spider rained down on us and began to be wrapped into a cocoon. I tried to fight the one that was trying to cocoon me but, instead I felt a sharp pain enter my back. I looked behind me to see its stinger in the center of my back. I mentally swore at myself for lowering my guard before everything went black.

~~HOBBIT~~

Something pulsed deep within me suddenly pulling me from my slumber. The first thing to register was how hard it was to see. Everything seemed to be moving in a haze almost as if I was going in fast forward while a harsh whispering could be heard around me. Something white and sticky stopped me from moving. But, at that moment my focus was on hard it was to keep the darkness at bay. Before in the forest I was struggling but, this feeling was the same as when Bilbo played with whatever was in his pocket. It was begging to be released. "Bell…bell?" a distant voice called for me

Moments later I saw Bilbo in front of me and I looked at him curiously. "Don't worry Bell I will get you out of there." Bilbo said again but once more he sounded so distant

Why was that? What was going on? I watched as he tore into my cocoon but my eye was drawn to the ring on his middle finger. Was that there before? But as I looked at it, the darkness in me pushed harder and broke free. I lost control as the elements began to break free and I watched as the webbing around me seemed to melt away. "Bell you can see me? How," Bilbo said paused before knitting his eyebrows, "your eyes, the darker than before…"

I placed a hand against my forehead and I pushed Bilbo away from me. "I don't want to hurt you. Go release the others and stay far from me." I warned

"The meat it's alive and kicking." A haunting voice said

I looked around and shook my head again thinking that I was going insane. I thought for a moment that it was the spiders speaking but, that couldn't be right…right?

I watched them as the spiders crawled towards whoever was wrapped and kicking. I reached for my sword to go protect whoever it was but when I reached for it I grasped air. I swore remembering that I lost it at the beginning of the fight with these things. I looked back to the spiders and started to charge towards them when they spoke "Feast, feast! Eat them alive! Feast!"

So I honestly wasn't losing my mind they actually spoke. Whatever illusion I was under was not only causing my vision to go haywire but, now I could hear them speak. I continued to run to them and jumped while throwing my legs up kicking the spider away from whoever was in the cocoon. I grabbed onto the next spider recalling what touching me did to the web before. I focused my energy into the palm and watched as I began to burn into the spider directly under my palm. The spider freaked out screaming in pain trying to get me off it back. It began to swing around wildly before flinging me off and I collided with a tree. I struggled to stand as I heard the surrounding spiders freak out not being able to find me. But that couldn't be? I was right here wasn't I?

I looked over to where Bilbo was and watched as he hit a nearby tree causing an echoing sound. All spiders but one took off towards the sound. But the spider that stayed behind tried to eat whoever was still squirming in the cocoon. Bilbo went up to the back of it and after a moment of hesitation he swung his sword down to the back side. The spider turned around trying to attack Bilbo but it seemed as if he couldn't see him either. "Curses, where is it! Where is it!" the spider shouted

I watched intently as Bilbo removed the ring and it was like everything became immediately clear. Nothing was moving in a haze anymore and there were no more harsh whispers. I glared at the ring, what was it? That was no ordinary ring, where did he find that? I realized after I watched Bilbo stab the spider in the head that this was no time to be wondering about a silly thing like that. We were in danger and we needed to get out of here. Bilbo began cutting everyone down where as I went up and began to touch the silk web above their dangling bodies so they could drop gracefully down to the bottom. Me and Bilbo looked down to see the dwarves breaking their cocoons and shouting for me and Bilbo. "We're up here!" Bilbo shouted to them

I saw something move under us and I shoved both of us backwards and away from it. A spider came up from under the tree and started straight for us. Bilbo stabbed it in the chest and the spider squealed and wrapped its arms around us dragging us down to the ground with it. We fell hard against the ground and from the impact we both went flying from the grasp of the now dead spider. Bilbo began frantically looking around for something in the leaves and I watched him curiously, "What are you doing we need to find the others?"

"I lost it! Where is it!" he muttered harshly

I could hear the spiders coming and quickly. I tried to pull Bilbo from the ground urging him to leave whatever it is he lost. But he shoved me away and I stumbled backwards. I bit my lip I couldn't leave without him. I pulled my knives from my boots and got in a fighting stance just in case. "You have five minutes or I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to." I told him

After a moment he cried with you, "Found it!"

I watched him walk towards what seemed to be the ring from earlier that was on the ground. "Really? What is with that ring that you couldn't leave it behind?" I said angrily

Bilbo walked towards it but before he could reach it a baby while spider crawled out from under the ground. The spider knocked the ring away and before I could react Bilbo ran out screaming no and began to attack it. I walked up as he continued to stab it and stared down at the ring. It began to call out to me, harsh whispers as the darkness boiled up once more. I reached down as I felt my heart beat accelerate. I reached for it but before I could touch it a hand snuck undermine and ripped it away. "It's mine you can't have it! I found it fair and square." Bilbo hissed

As soon as the ring was out of my eye sight the darkness receded and my heart beat slowed down. I straightened up and faced Bilbo, "Now that you are done risking our lives for a trinket, let us find the others."

Now that he had what he wanted he didn't seem to argue and followed close behind me. I could hear Thorin and Balin barking orders and yelling for us in the distance. They couldn't be far so I picked up the pace making sure that Bilbo was still with me. I saw Thorin and relief washed over me as I ran quicker towards him. "Bell…Bell!" Bilbo called behind me

I didn't look over my shoulder and instead I replied, "Keep up Bilbo were almost there."

I skidded to a stop at the group when I saw what looked like Elves flying through the trees, killing spiders that surrounded the group. I looked behind me to no longer see Bilbo. So as we were surrounded by the Elves I looked further until I saw Bilbo hiding behind a tree. I subtly shook my head telling him not to come. I knew he would find help and save us but, he couldn't do that if he was caught.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **alliesmiley2- thank you! What story isn't complete without a little jealousy right?**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update (along with anyone who still has it as your favorite);**

 **Kassanova, exyberrysilver, reejero, MercenaryBunny, aussierose89, Valdra Dae, Icy109, ClumsyReader**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update (along with anyone who is still following);**

 **Kassanova, Mistyeyesc, Lil-B-Rebel, exyberrysilver, reejero, MercenaryBunny, aussierose89, Gingah18, Valdra Dae, Icy109, ClumsyReader**

 **AS ALWAYS MY UPDATES ARE BASED ON HOW MANY REVIEWS, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS I GET BETWEEN CHAPTERS BUT REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE NO MATTER WHAT. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Secrets Out In the Open

**{Hey guys here is the next chapter secrets come alive in this one! I don't own anything to do with the Hobbit trilogy I only own my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

So here we were all twelve of us with our hands up, surrounded by elves with there bows and arrows drawn at us. I glared at the blonde elf in front of me who looked at me with curious eyes. All I wanted to do was to get out of this accursed forest and these idiots were in my way. Thorin stood beside me and when he even made the slightest movement to stand in front of me, the blonde elf in front of me aimed his bow at him and spoke "Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

"Hey!" I said offensive for my comrades

With the blonde elf's words more elves surrounded us, there was no chance for escape with our lives. That's when I heard it, Kili's screams for help. I whirled around to search for him, but no one would let us move, "I would stay where you are Arabelle." The blondes voice told me as I heard him step closer to me

As my eyes settled on Kili I was glad to see him being saved by a female elf with long dark brown hair, it may not have been us that did but I was glad he was safe. Then the realization hit me that an elf I did not know, knew me by name…but why? I turned slowly to face him as I eyed him up and down, "How do you know my name?" I asked

"Search them." Was all he said

He didn't answer my question, instead the elves started to grab at us to disarm us. The female dwarf that saved Kili earlier was the one to search me. Removing my knives from me and placing it with the others. The blonde elf came over to speak with the lady in front of me and I listened to there conversation as the spoke in Elvish, " _Are the spider's dead?"_ the blonde elf asked her

 _"Yes, but more will come, they're growing bolder."_ She answered

I noticed another elf heading our direction with Thorin's sword and what looked like my lost sword, they must have found it on the ground. The blonde inspected the blades and started to speak in his language as he flipped it over and stared at it, " _This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by my kin,"_ then he glared at both of us and spoke in English, "Where did you get these?"

"It was given to me." Thorin told him simply

The blonde was not happy with his answer and he pointed the sword at Thorin's throat, "Not just a thief but, a liar as well."

And before we could say or do anything he ordered his kin to take us and they weren't nice about it. As we were lead away I could hear Bofur speak to Thorin, "Thorin, where is Bilbo?"

As Thorin shrugged his shoulders, I looked over to where I had left Bilbo to see him still hunched there. At least there was one thing that he did right and that was following the orders that were given to him, even silent ones. We were lead across the bridge that entered what I assumed was the Woodland Realm or better known as the Kingdom of Mirkwood and as the doors closed I looked around us at the beautiful scenery and if it wasn't for the fact that we were being led to cells, I might have actually enjoyed the beautiful oak designs that made up there home. As soon as we walked in though I felt watched, or rather more watched then before. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Most of us were locked in separate cells but there was the odd one of us that were locked up together, one of those pairings being me and Thorin. Needless to say, I was unhappy with our current situation, with each passing moment was one less moment spent on getting to that mountain in time. I could think more clearly now that I was out of the forest and the darkness wasn't pulling on the corners of my mind anymore. But now I was just plain angry, so I did what all the other dwarves were doing…I began to kick and slam my body against the door hoping that it would give way. What we would do when or if it did…well I had no idea what came after I just didn't want to be in a small cell for one second longer then I have to be. "Leave it! There's no way out, this is no Orc dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent." Balin's voice called out to us

"For mercy sake!" I swore under my breath

"He is right you know? We won't be able to break out of here unless they let us leave." Thorin's monotone voice reached out to me

I looked over my shoulder to see Thorin sitting in the dark corner, looking like his world just crashed. I understood how he was feeling, this was his home that we were being kept from…this was all their home. I knew it seemed like we were at a lose but, I wanted to cheer him up. I leaned against the frame of our cell and stared out the cell. No words escaped my lips, instead I a song was softly sung from my lips, "Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had  
Are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had  
Would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all."

As I sung the men that continued to yell and fight against there bars had calmed down. As I finally looked back at Thorin, he had his eyes closed and had fallen back against the wall behind him. Now that everyone was calm, I sat beside him and pulled my legs up to my chest but, he had yet to say a word to me, "When Gandalf first found me, I was quiet and reserved…and scared. I had lost my home, my memories and my parents. My life felt like it was over and there was this women that tried every day to get me to talk or eat, even sleep. But I wouldn't do any of it and there was this one day that she sung that song to me and when she finished I cried for hours. If anyone knows any better, what you guys are going through its me. So, don't give up Thorin, I have a feeling we will make it there yet."

I looked at Thorin and tilted my head with a smile. He had finally opened his eyes and faced me and as he looked at me an odd look came across his features. Before I saw him move, his lips were on mine and I couldn't help the surprised moan that escaped me. He took the opportunity to move his tongue into my mouth as his rough hands cupped my cheek, drawing me closer. I couldn't help myself anymore, I shuffled closer to him, which he was glad to guide my body onto his. I ran my fingers through from his neck to his hair where I buried them. I pushed myself against him as I grinded my hips against him. He pulled my hair, so my neck was open and available for him. His lips left mine before he placed them against my neck, kissing and sucking. I bit my lip to hold my moans in and he growled against me. "Bell." His lips moved against my neck as he began to trail back to my lips

I could hear someone coming down the stairs and I didn't want to chance someone walking into our room so as much as I hated to do it, I grabbed his face in my hand and pulled him back to his lips. I kissed his lips a couple more times before I rested my forehead against his, "Someone is coming, no doubt for you. I want you more than you can believe but, right now we have a mission. Get us out of here Thorin and I will rock your world."

I stared at Thorin in the eyes and the next words shocked me to my core, "You know I care about you right?"

I opened my mouth to say something but, the door to our cell was being opened. Now wasn't the time so, before the elf walked into the room I moved off Thorin and stood beside him. "Let's go dwarf, you to." He said as he motioned for the both of us

Thorin didn't say anything but, followed the elf from the room as I slowly walked with him. After walking through some more corridors until we were lead into a huge room where King Thranduil stood with his back facing away from us as he started to speak to us, "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland and a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk," He turned to face us slowly, "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule, the King's Jewel the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew what he did, how he abandoned them in their worst moments and now he wanted to help just so he could get his precious gems back. My hands curled into fists and I squeezed so hard that I could feel my nails making indents in the palm of my hand. "I am listening." Thorin said from beside me

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil told him

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said as he turned around and started to walk away

"You have my word, one King to another. I am sure even a soon to be Queen of Abdial would appreciate that word."

Before I had the chance to say something to the last part of his sentence, Thorin had beaten me to it. Thorin stopped in his tracks and I could tell how he became tense at Thranduil's words. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great King, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us." With every word he said he got louder and louder but, I could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice. Now he had spun around to face Thranduil and became even louder, "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! _Die a death of flames!_ "

My eyes widen with how angry Thorin looked and even though I may not understand a lot of dwarven language I knew what he said in that moment and even that shocked me. Thranduil stepped from his throne faster than I could have reacted before he was in Thorin face. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire, I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north," As Thranduil spoke his face contorted and you could see the many scars and burns from his years in battle, even his eye was a milky colour. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him."

Thorin said nothing but glared up at the King as he walked back up to his throne. "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient, I can wait." He said as he motioned to the guard to grab us.

The guard tried to grab both of us, but he stopped the guard from grabbing me. "No not her, we have somethings we should discuss."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, what could he possibly want with me? Thranduil waited until we were alone before he spoke. "You seem to be confused by what I have said princess?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, I am not a princess I am the Guardian of Middle Earth. That King Thranduil is my only title."

Thranduil cocked his head and began to slowly walk towards me, "Do you not remember who you truly are? Has you company not told you? Has Gandalf the Grey not told you the truth?"

My guard went up when he stood in front of me. I pursed my lips as my earlier questions tugged at my mind, the ever-growing fear of the secrets that have been kept from me. He began to make circles around me as he began to sum up my life, "You my dear are the princess of Abdial, your parents are Torevin and Arlayna of the lost Kingdom of Abdial. You are very, very special and you have powers that are above anyone of this day and age. And there are people out there that hunted you down from a little girl…your parents died protecting you from a very dark wizard which you killed. Your powers are so extreme that you could save or be the end of Middle Earth."

As he spoke tears brimmed my eyes, was he telling me the truth? Why would anyone keep this from me? My fist began to curl in anger, "How do I know you are not lying to me? Why do I not remember this?"

Thranduil stopped in front of me with a curious yet satisfied look on his face, "Because as a child you aloud Gandalf to block those memories but, I can see that they have begun to leak out. I have heard of your powers since this journey began. I am going to help you now."

Before I could react Thranduil placed his hand over my forehead and a light clouded my vision before everything went dark. Then it hit me, and it hit me hard, memories came back full force. Memories of my father, my mother, my Kingdom and my powers, good and destructive. The people I hurt and the extent of both sides of my powers. I could fell my body fall to my knees as the overwhelming feeling came over and anxiety began to set in. I could feel my powers beginning to fall over the edge and I was struggling to hold it back. As Thranduil pulled his hand away from me, and the room began to fill my vision, I looked at Thranduil as he held his hand out to me, "Will you let me help you?"

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **alliesmiley2- I feel like Thorin would be the jealous type so I had to add it but Bell isn't one to be controlled**

 **MissCallaLilly- And you guessed it!**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or continues to;**

 **She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane, dontunderstand, Brit tah nii, The Cajun Phoenix, durinsdaughter2469btw, tarebear827, blackraven99, AcaciaDawn105, IfYouRememberMe, gamergirl28, 10868letsgo, BannaRamma132, Live-Laugh-Play**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or continues to;**

 **MissCallaLilly, NightStalkerblade, MareDattebayo, The Cajun Phoenix, durinsdaughter2469btw, Hellsin4, Petite Elodie, gamergirl28, SaintsFan1, Bumblebee1013**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	13. Attack

**{Hey guys, here is the next update. Some flashbacks but at least we can get more of an insight into who Arabelle is. I do not own anything to do with Hobbits or Lord of the Rings only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

( _No one p.o.v.)_

 _In a dark cave where Azog stood at the edge of a cliff that once was a bridge. A black figure glides fast in front of him and its voice hisses in orc in the wind. "We grow in number, we grow in number, you will lead my armies."_

 _Azog stepped forward confused, "What of Oakenshield? What of the princess?" he asked_

 _The black figure began moving about, circling Azog, "War is coming."_

 _Azog became angry at the thought of never being able to have Thorin's head. "You promised me his head." He hissed_

 _The black figure flew through Azog back to its original position. "Death will come to all. I still require the princess of Abdial do not disappoint."_

 _An Orc sensing the end of the conversation walked cautiously into the room, "Do we call off the hunt?"_

 _Azog raised his axe and glared at the interruption, "Bolg!" he yelled in the empty space and he didn't continue to speak until Bolg had entered the room and meet him halfway down the bridge, "I have a task for you! Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?"_

 _Bolg growled in response so Azog gave his orders, "Kill them all but bring me Oakenshield and the princess, alive."_

 _(End of p.o.v.)_

"Let me provide you with the answers that you seek?" Thrandruil pushed his hands closer to me

Did I dare to take his offer? I still knelt in the same spot staring at the pearl white hand in front of me. I didn't doubt that he could provide me with answers I have always searched for but, did I want them? I remembered the night my parents died, and guilt built up in me. Because of this stupid power I held I caused them their death and I caused my land to lose their leaders. I bit my lip in frustration as the true feeling of loneliness crept over me followed quickly by anger as it took over. Gandalf lied to me my whole life and kept that away from me. He told me he had no idea about my past and would help me to find the truth.

I clenched my fists and I could feel my powers flare but, not the one I would want. My vision blurred, and heat flared in my body. My thoughts continued to race even though I wished them to stop, "Arabelle, you must calm yourself. Keep control over your powers do not loose control." Thrandruil warned

Calm myself? Who the hell did he think he was talking to, he had no idea what he had done. I felt so much betrayal in that moment, it wasn't just Gandalf who lied but Thorin as well. Who the hell else knew! I looked down at my hands and as I began to continue getting worked up over I watch as a red flame crept up my hands. The ground began to shake under us and the words that Thrandruil was saying sounded like a distant echo. I couldn't see straight anymore. I could hear my mothers soothing voice telling me that it was okay, that no one was going to hurt me…that the bad people were gone, and they were okay. I was so focused on my anger that I didn't even feel when a calming hand was placed on my shoulder. But, once it landed on my shoulder, I did not feel threatened and my anger began to simmer. I looked from the hand and trailed it up to see the elf with the long blonde hair behind me with an uncertain look on his face. I didn't understand why he was there at first but when I realized how out of control I had begun to get, I was thankful to him.

It did shock me that he was able to touch me when others before hand would have been burned. I felt a kindness run through me from him and I thought back to my company and the feelings I got from all of them. The love and determination they had for one another and their journey was admirable. I couldn't leave them, I had to see this to the end. I knew of Thranduil's past and his betrayals, I would not trust a man who would turn his back on comrades. Thranduil held his hand back out to me, and once more spoke, "I can help you control your powers, help you find answers that you so desperately seek. What do you say Arabelle?"

My eyes trailed back down from the blonde elf and back to the one in front of me. My eyes narrowed, and I slapped his hand away from my face, "Its Bell," I snapped at him and I watched his eyes slowly narrow at me, "And I don't care for your help and I do not want your answers. I will find them out on my own, thank you for helping me retrieve my memories but, I would rather die in your dungeons than accept that dirty hand."

"You are just as stubborn as Thorin and if that is what you want then who am I to deny a princess. Take her back Legolas." Thranduil shooed me away with a flick of his wrist

I didn't stop glaring at him as Legolas gently pulls me away. I didn't look away until he had disappeared from my vision. The elf named Legolas began to lead me back to the dungeons but slower than when I was brought here. I didn't care anymore, I was more focused on the new found memories I had rushing through my head. Legolas hand traveled to the middle of my back and a thought came forward and I stopped walking,

 _(Flashback)_

 _I stood as a little girl, of no more than six, in between my mother and father waiting for our so called visitors. My mother had me dressed like a doll with two pigtails and a pink and white dress and I hated it. She kept getting angry with me as I tried to pull on my pigtails and release my hair. When I tried to do it again, she grabbed my hand in hers and crouched to be at eye level with me. "Arabelle my little mouse, please leave them alone. You must look like the princess you are today. It took a lot of time to convince the Mirkwood elves to be here today."_

 _"But why!" I whined_

 _"Do not whine that is not what a princess does. His son is being proposed today and it must go well. You must have a prince to be a princess, right?" my mother both lectured and pleaded with me_

 _I pouted, "But I don't want a prince."_

 _"Arlayna" my father stern voice called to my mother_

 _When we looked up to face my father, he was looking straight ahead. We followed his line of eyesight to see a really tall elf walking in with long robes and what looked to be a crown made of twigs and leaves. Beside him was almost a spitting image of him just as a young boy and I didn't like him, he didn't look like he knew how to have fun. I didn't want a prince and I did not want a stick in the mud either. I grimaced at the boy in front of me. "Good evening Torevin and Arlayna," the older elf greeted and then he looked to me as if he was looking over a piece of meat, "And this must be Arabelle."_

 _I didn't want to answer the man, but I knew I had to at least pretend to be a lady. So, I grabbed the corners of my dress and crossed my legs before I curtsied to the man in front of me. "Welcome to our land King Thranduil. Arabelle this is Legolas Thranduil son." My mother spoke as she pushed me towards the young boy in front of me_

 _Legolas moved in front of me as well and after a few moments of staring at the boy, I decided that I didn't like him. He was to prim and proper and I couldn't tell what he was feeling by looking at him in the eyes. Legolas held out his hand to me for me to shake I assumed and I put on a mischievous smile as I held my hand out to him. It seemed like the room became eerily quiet as everyone waited for us to get along…but I had other plans. Legolas finally started to smile but it started to twist into an uncomfortable frown. I channelled my fire into our hands, not enough to burn him but enough to make him uncomfortable. After a few moments our parents pulled us apart realizing what I was doing. "How dare your child harm my heir!" Thranduil shrieked_

 _I looked up to my father and whispered with as much strength as my six-year-old voice could, "Daddy, I don't want a prince."_

 _(End of flashback)_

"Legolas, right?" I asked

We stopped walking and turned to face each other. "That's right."

"I remember you now," I looked down to his hands that were so much bigger than in that memory, "I'm sorry I tried to burn you when we were children."

He laughed and looked around us as we continued to walk, "Is that the only memory that you have of us? We had many more, in truth that day I was insistent that I would know you truly or at least enough that you wouldn't try to burn me again…or bury me."

"Bury you!" I asked shocked

"Yes, you tried to bury me one day, only up to my head at least. You left me there for hours until your mother and my father stumbled upon me that day. Your mother found it amusing my father was less than impressed."

We laughed at the idea and as silence settled around us again. "Did it happen?" I asked him curiously

"Our arranged marriage? No," He laughed, and we stopped walking once more and cleared his throat, "Your father…he put an end to it. At the end of every meeting you would look at him and tell him that you didn't want a prince. And one day you stopped saying it to him. It was only a few visits later that your father broke off the arrangement. I think it was easier for him when you were defying on every turn but, I don't believe your father was willing to let you go when you stopped defying."

Listening to Legolas talk about my father, a man I should know better than him but didn't hurt. I had my memories now but accessing them was still that hard. I hated it and I could feel the tear fall from my eyes, "Is that how you could touch me earlier?"

"You used to try to burn me any chance you got. After a while I was able to break past your barrier. When you access that power you have two barriers, your first one is a defense barrier it is your bodies defense when you are angry or threatened and it will harm anyone who comes near it. Your other power creates peace and is hidden within that barrier. It senses auras and when you grow to trust someone and with enough time and practice your mind created that connection so when my aura would touch you I wouldn't get burned. It took a long time to get there though, it is not something you learn over night."

It was amazing what he knew about me, maybe just maybe I would finally know the truth. As quickly as hope rose in me, it fell just as fast, when an alarm was sounded, and men went rushing by us. Legolas reached out and grabbed the first elf he could, "What is happening?" he ordered

"The dwarves have escaped down the barrel release, they are going down the river." He told him before he took off behind the rest

Legolas eyes meet mine with furry and I didn't give him the chance to grab me and take me to the dungeon. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me and weaved my way in between the elves. As I pushed through the rest I grabbed a sword hilt in one of their belts before I ripped it out and used my powers to push the elves behind me farther behind, so I could get a head start. When I reached the exit, I stumbled as I began running rather quickly down hill. I called on the soil to make the slope easier to slide down without falling. Within second I saw multiple barrels heading quickly down the river with Bilbo hanging on for dear life to Dori barrel. I kept running hoping I could catch up even though I knew the elves were not very far behind. "Bell!" Bilbo yelled out for me

I looked over to the group to see that they were all trying to find me. When I looked back over everyone seemed to be struggling against the raging tide, but I couldn't focus something that huge. I couldn't help them. A bridge was coming up and I pushed harder knowing that that was going to be one chance I would have to get to them. I stumbled as a loud horn was sounded behind me and I looked back to see Legolas coming very quickly down to me. I kept running but as I saw the gates to the bridge begin to close I panicked. But as I turned to keep running that wasn't what caused my panic now. I could see orcs coming from the forest. The elves guarding the gate didn't notice as they were to focused on the pile up of barrels below them. An arrow was flying through the air and before I had a chance to warn them, it embedded itself in one of the guards. I was close enough, so I shouted as loud as I could, "Guys! Orcs!"

They all faced me before the elf fell into the water between my comrades. On the other side of the river from me stood who I assumed was there leader as he yelled his orders. The orcs began to spill from everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an orc swing his sword at me. I quickly arched my back and as I spun to the side I swung my sword into its neck. I didn't have time to think as my instincts kicked in, and I used my sword and powers to my advantage. Once I was able to get closer to the bridge, I saw Kili trying to release the gates. An orc was close to stabbing him and even though I felt bad I was going to help him. I focused a burst of energy into the water and shot it like an arrow into the orc. It causes water to spray everywhere but at least Kili was safe. While I was distracted I didn't see the orc that landed quickly beside me.

The orc swung its arm out and nailed me in the face, the force sending me to the ground. I could feel the blood falling from my nose as I tasted the iron. I groaned in pain as a pulse of pain went through the back of my head but, now was not the time to pass out. When I opened my eyes, I saw the leader from earlier with a bow and arrow aimed at the bridge. I realized what he was doing, and I screamed for Kili but, I was to late. The arrow imbedded itself into Kili leg. "No!" a burst of anger went through me and the ground shook causing others to fall or stumble

I flipped onto my feet and I used the momentum to flip backwards to knock the heavy bow from his hands. I pushed the earth from under me causing me to jump up and I wrapped my body around the backside of the orc. I was so angry in that moment at everything that I didn't know what I was doing. I grabbed the orcs head in mine and focused all my anger into him. As my anger grew I could feel the darkness pulling at me and my hair was floating behind me. The more the orc screamed in pain the more I was losing control. The orc fell beneath me but, I didn't want to stop I wanted to hurt him but when I heard Kili scream of pain again I looked to him to see him falling into the barrel. The gate was open, and they were leaving without me. I left the orc to writhe on the ground in pain and tried to push the darkness away.

Orcs were surrounding me, and I could hear my name being called from not only my comrades but from Legolas as well. I didn't have a way out and my eyes met with Thorin and a surge of emotion went through me. I had to get to them, I had to make sure that Kili was okay. The need to protect was overwhelming and I screamed as I felt my power explode from me and the blue light from before blinded me for a moment. All seemed to fall silent as the light receded into me again. Any orc that was close had fallen dead to the ground others were in pain but still much alive. Others who were farther from me were shocked and nervous to move closer. I didn't realize how uncontrollable my powers had gotten with my memories being released. I was also finding it more difficult to control them every time I used them. I took the moment of distraction and sprinted to my comrades, it didn't take long for other orcs and elves to chase after. By this point I didn't even know if the elves were still trying to capture us or kill the orcs which in turn saves us.

As I ran, I danced around orcs, avoiding my powers and only using my weapons. It wasn't long before I caught up with the dwarves and Ori who was closest to me called out tome, "Bell! Jump!"

I could see a tree that had collapsed over the river, just a little ahead of us and I pushed harder to reach it so that I could grab one of them. I managed to get a little ahead of the dwarves and I tried climbing up the tree. That's when it happened, and it felt like slow motion. Ori tried to warn me of the on coming danger that followed me up the tree. I tried to turn around in time to block the orcs advance but before I could fully turn an arrow went through its side and the orc cried out in pain as it fell into the river. But then it hit me, there was in immense pain in my side. I felt the sword drop from my finger tips and my breath became as shallow as my heart beat. I touched my side and pulled it away to see it coated in blood. I stumbled and looked up just in time to see the surprised and guilty look on Legolas face. My body went into a shock of its own and my legs gave out as I too fell into the water, feeling the rush of water collapse around me.

Gandalf, I failed, I am sorry.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **MissCallaLilly- thank you again for your review here is the next update**

 **I would also like to thank every person who has favorite since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Danish Fantasy Girl, edwardilovebella, KBear143, antaurilovere685, SailorSedna052**

 **I would also like to thank every person who has followed since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **edwardilovebella, KBear143, HavetsStjerne, ColorfulOwl, SailorSedna052**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. A Deal Made With Bard

**{I am a thousand times sorry! I've been having issues watching the movies so its been a little challenging. Ill try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Remember that anything in bold and italics is spoken in a different language. I do not own any of the Hobbit movies only my own characters and anything else you don't recognize.}**

My lungs were filling with water and I couldn't get any solid breath between the rapids and the pain radiating from my side. I kept struggling that was until I felt a pair of arms wrap grab me from behind and pull hard so that I was out of the water. I quickly grasped for anything solid and once I could grab onto what I assumed was the barrel, I gasped a few times until I could feel my lungs fill with enough air instead of collapsing in lack there of. "Are you okay?" A timid voice reached my ears

My eyes searched around until they fell to my saviour, Ori. I sighed and winced in pain, "Thank you for saving me Ori."

Though the river was still rushing hard around us I could, I laid my head against my arm and groaned. "Are we safe?" I asked

Ori seemed scared out of his mind, but he pursed his lips, "Yes, for now."

I nodded my head out of relief and aloud me to be dragged down the river. All energy I once had was definitely no longer in me.

 _{In the darkest tomb in the land of Middle Earth}_

 _Gandalf walked the treacherous path into the tombs he had dreaded being in and in truth never thought he would. But he had to know the truth for the world they lived in and for Arabelle's life as he knew it. The wobble stones that lead to his destination were dangerous and he almost fell to his death multiple times. He blew at the top of his staff so that he could see in the dark to his destination and he once more walked on the stones before entering the dark tomb. He had to supress a shiver of fear that overcame him. Only the darkest evil was buried in this place and judging by the state of this place what was locked away in here was no longer here. Which now only solidified his suspicions. As he got closer a bird flew by him causing him to jump in shock and turned to face the opening, where a figure stood. He shined his staff on the figured and sighed in relief as he noticed that it was Radagast. "Oh, it's you." Gandalf spoke_

 _It was obvious to the older man that Radagast was just as uncomfortable as I was to be in this place. He removed his hat and aloud the birds that were flying around him to nestle back into their safe haven before replacing the hat back on his head. "Why am I here Gandalf?" he asked him as he did this_

 _"Trust me Radagast, I would not have called you here without good reason." Gandalf replied_

 _"This is not a nice place to meet." Radagast pleaded_

 _"No, it is not but, it is necessary for Arabelle."_

 _Radagast stepped out just enough to look at the writing on the frame of the door. "These are dark spells Gandalf, old and full of hate. Who's buried here?" He spoke with obvious fear_

 _Gandalf stepped out with him and shook his head, "If he had a name it's long since been lost, he would have been known only as a servant of evil," Gandalf told him as he leaned over to show the many tombs that were just like the one he was in just going down into a deep, dark, endless pit, "One of a number, one of nine."_

 _They stood there for a minute but, both men were becoming increasingly uncomfortable before Radagast pushed past Gandalf and began to leave. They didn't speak as they walked down the stones once more until they were on solid ground, "Why now Gandalf? Why Arabelle? I don't understand." Radagast poked for more information_

 _Gandalf kept walking, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from this place as he could, "The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur." Gandalf began to understand_

 _"But it cannot be the necromancer, a human sorcerer could not summon such evil." Radagast interrupted only becoming more confused and frustrated that the old grey wizard had yet to answer his questions_

 _"Who said it was human?" both wizards turned to face each other as Gandalf continued, "The nine only answer to one master unless Arabelle choose the evil side of herself and even then…We've been blind Radagast and in our blindness, the enemy has returned. He is summoning his servants, Azog the defiler is no ordinary hunter, he is a commander, a commander of legions. He has come for her sooner than we thought. I have watched her powers become more random and harder for my barrier to keep hidden away. Because of our blindness we have put her at great risk which in turn will put our world at risk. He is preparing for war, it will begin in the east. He knows that great power lies in that mountain and he know that is were she is going. His mind is set upon that mountain."_

 _Gandalf upon this realization walked even quicker away from Radagast, "Where are you going?" He asked_

 _"To rejoin the others." Gandalf said determined_

 _"Gandalf-"_

 _"I started this, I cannot forsake them, they are in grave danger." He interrupted Radagast_

 _"If what you say is true, the world is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger and once it reaches its limit it will seek to take Arabelle's even at the cost of her life." Radagast tried to reason with his friend_

 _It wasn't that Radagast didn't believe in Gandalf's cause but, if they wanted to stop this newly found evil they had to go to the source and unfortunately that meant leaving his company to fend on their own. "You want me to cast my friends aside?" Gandalf spoke the words that Radagast would not_

 _Gandalf pursed his lips in frustration, "No, I cannot. Listen I will meet you as soon as I can. Go to the council inform them of what we have discovered, learn what you must, and we will deal with it as the time arises. I must be there if he chooses to attack Arabelle at any point."_

 _{Back to the original time}_

We had been floating down the river for a few hours and had gotten ahead of the orc pack but not by much. We had lost the current and we wouldn't have that lead for long especially since there is a giant lake separating us from the town known as Laketown we were so close but, yet so far still. We had pushed our way to the shore and we had been sitting around for a few minutes, catching our breath while we figured out our next course of action. I didn't make it to far from the barrel, I sat down beside Ori at the rocky shore. As he began to dump the water from his boots, I lifted my shirt to get a better look at the wound that was causing me so much pain. I winced from the movement and a small whimper left my lips as I looked at the open wound that was still bleeding badly. At least it wasn't to bad, the arrow must have just clipped me, clipped me pretty good and deep but at least it was clean. I heard something ripping from beside me, I looked to Ori who looked worried and as shy as ever, but he was offering what seemed to be a piece of ripped cloth. "It isn't the cleanest but, it should do until we find something better. Can't have you bleeding to death."

I smiled as I took it from him before wrapping it around my waist, I reached forward and gave Ori a kiss on the forehead. "You're a sweetheart. Thank you." I whispered

I swear Ori turned fifty different shades of red when I pulled away. I chuckled and began to stand so that I could see what we had settled on for a decision and check in on Kili. I was worried and wanted to make sure that his injury wasn't to bad. Last I saw was the arrow lodged in his thigh but, yet it wasn't there anymore. Did he pull it out or was a piece still there? That was the plan at least until a quick movement caught my attention before the others noticed. There stood a man with a bow pointed at me and Ori, my first instinct was to stand defensively in front of Ori, even if my side screamed in protest. I raised my arms to the side and as the others caught on they quickly went into action. Dwalin grabbed a branch and began to run at him, the man in front of us moved quicker than I could blink the man shot the arrow at him and it became imbedded into the branch. Kili who was to the left threw a rock at him and while the man had turned to shoot the rock away, I took the opportunity to run at him. I almost reached him but, again the man was quicker and before I knew it the tip of an arrow was pointed at my chest. I was breathing hard and my eyes were locked in a glare with the man in front of me. "Move an inch and you dead." The man spoke to the group but, his eyes were still trained on me

No one moved, and I wasn't about to move when as I was breathing I could feel the tip of the blade scrapping across my skin. "Excuse me but, uh you're from Laketown if im not mistaken? That barge over the would be available for hire by any chance?" Balin's voice drifted towards us

After checking me over once more the man lowered his bow slightly but was obviously ready to draw again if needed, "What makes you think I will help you?" the man inquired as he looked over to Balin

We all seemed to understand that this was a moment for Balin to do his thing, if anyone was going to get us across it would be him. "Those boots have seen better days." Balin pointed out

I felt an hand wrap around my arm and felt the electricity run up my arms. I was pulled back from my spot to see it was Thorin. "Be more careful. I can't…we can't lose you." Thorin whispered in my ear

I supressed the shiver and ever growing need to move into his embrace. I had to keep reminding myself that I was angry at him for keeping a secret. I leaned in and hissed at him, "Like you tried to save me from myself and my past?" Thorin's eyes grew as he realized that I knew and before he could say anything I kept going, "That's right I know. Don't worry I have a job to do, whatever this was is now done. So, stop worrying."

I pulled my arm from his before I went and stood beside Bilbo who watched our exchange with curious eyes. I smiled at him before I turned my attention back to the man who was finishing loading the barrels into his barge and Balin who was trying desperately to bargain with him. "No doubt you have some hungry mouth to feed."

"A boy and two girls." The man nodded his head

"And your wife I'd imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye…she was."

The smile that was plastered on his face faded at his words. The man looked over at us and his eyes settled on me. My heart broke at the look of pure sadness in his eyes. "Im sorry I didn't mean to-"

Dwalin who seemed to have had enough with waiting, did what he always did, interrupted the two men, "Oh come on, come on enough with the niceties."

The man faced us completely before he spoke with raised eyebrows, "What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you." Dwalin bit back

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man said simply as if it was obvious, which it was but you try telling that to a bunch of distrustful dwarves

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin tried to diffuse the situation

"Simple merchants you say?" it was obvious from the tone in his voice that he did not believe Balin

Again, Thorin became as impatient as Dwalin and interrupted, "We'll need food, supplies, weapons can you help us?"

The man looked back at the barrels and trailed his fingers over the markings on the barrels made by arrows. "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin grumbled

"I don't know what business you had with the elves but, I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but, by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm, he will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man told us as he began to board his barge and toss the rope the was anchoring him to the land

As Thorin and Balin bickered amongst each other, I could stand to be quiet anymore and I pushed past everyone. As soon as I did the man on the boat stopped what he was doing and watched me. "I bet there are ways to enter Laketown unseen and im willing to bet my life that you know how to do it." I spoke up

The murmurs around me stopped and they watched our exchange. "We would pay double what others would charge. Im sure your children would like the food in their bellies. We only need what has been asked and we will leave first chance we get." I promised

I watched the man purse his lips before he tossed the rope at me and nodded his head. "You must listen to what I say and do with no questions asked or I will drop all of you into the lake without a thought. I will not risk my family's life for yours."

 _{Back in the Woodland Realm}_

 _Legolas stands behind an orc with a knife pressed to an orcs neck that they had captured. Tauriel stood in front of the orc and Thranduil paced around it. "Such is the nature of evil, out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads a shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So, it ever was, so will it always be, in time all foul things come forth." Thranduil spoke what to some would seem like nonsense but to the people in the room, they understood its meaning_

 _"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves and woman why?" Legolas asked pressing his knife harder against his throat_

 _"Not thirteen not anymore, the young one, the black-haired archer we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison's is in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon." The orc snickered_

 _A look of concern blanketed Tauriels face but, as Legolas looked at her she shook it off and hissed at the orc, "Answer the question filth."_

 _ **"** **I do not answer to dogs she-elf."** The orc spat at Tauriel_

 _Tauriel quicker than anyone could react whipped out her knife and Legolas pushed the orc forward some more, "I would not antagonize her." Legolas warned_

 _"You like killing things orc? You like death?" Tauriel asked and with every word her eyes narrowed in the orcs direction and as she spoke her next words, she rushed at the orc ready to chop of its head, "Then let me give it to you!"_

 _ **"** **Enough Tauriel, leave! Go now."** Thranduil's voice ordered and Tauriel stopped mere inches from the cutting of the orcs head_

 _The look in her eyes told you that she did not want to stop, no this scum of the earth deserved to be dead and not to breath a moment more of the precious air that surrounded them. But, her King spoke and therefore she would listen. With one more look at Legolas she stood and after regaining her composure shed left. Thranduil stopped pacing around the room and walked towards the orc so he would stand in front of the orc and his son. "I do not care about one dead dwarf, in fact I don't really care if all the dwarves were to die. Answer the question, you have nothing to fear, tell us what you know, and I will set you free." Thranduil explained_

 _"You had orders to kill them but Thorin and Arabelle why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you? What is she to you?" Legolas asked through his teeth_

 _In all honesty he didn't give to shits about why Thorin was to be alive, they wanted Arabelle and he wanted to know why so he could stop it. His father didn't know this, and he didn't plan to tell him either. Thranduil wanted her for his own greedy power trip, Legolas really wanted to protect as he had done when they were kids. "The dwarf runt will never be King, and she will be Queen, she is our future." The orc spoke after a few minutes of thinking over his options_

 _"King? There is no King under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor, whilst the dragon lives." Legolas began to argue with the orc but Thranduil raised his hand to silence his son_

 _Thranduil stepped forward and squinted his eyes at the orc, "The princess could never be your Queen, that would mean that she chooses evil and she hadn't even accessed her power before arriving here." Thranduil was confused_

 _"You know nothing! Your world will burn! She will be the cause of all cautious." The orc replied_

 _"What are you talking about, speak!" Legolas began to get angry but as Thranduil turned slightly away from the orc, he began to understand what was going on_

 _"Our time has come again; my master serves the one and the one wants her by his side. Do you understand now elfling? Death is upon you, the flames of war are upon you-" the orc ranted_

 _That was until Thranduil whipped around and beheaded the orc leaving his body to crumble to the floor and his head to be left in Legolas hand. Legolas let his anger seep through his words he wasn't understanding what was happening, "Why did you do that? You promised to set him free."_

 _Thranduil tsked his son, "And I did, I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders."_

 _Legolas stood to face his father, anger radiating from him. "There was more the orc could have told us."_

 _"There was nothing more he could tell me." Thranduil replied before he turned away from him_

 _"What did he mean by the flames of war?"_

 _"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it."_

 _It was almost like a lightbulb went off in his head, "And they need Arabelle to do it?"_

 _When his father didn't answer Legolas began to leave to chase after her. "Where are you going?" Thranduil called after him_

 _"After Arabelle, she doesn't know what is coming for her, she didn't even know she was a princess until today."_

 _"No, I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers, nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it," Thranduil ordered his eleven guards, Legolas stood shocked to the spot that he wouldn't help at least Arabelle, "That includes you."_

 _"Father she needs our-"_

 _"I said no! Her father made the choice long ago, I have no obligation to help especially when she refused it earlier. If she will not join our family making you her King in Abdial than she has nothing I want. Do as I say."_

 _And with that Thranduil walked away from his son effectively ending the conversation. Legolas gripped the hilt of his sword in a deathly grip. He didn't care what his father said, he would protect her whether his father approved of it or not. She would do the same for him as children why wouldn't he returned the favour. Legolas left the room to find the one person he had a feeling would help him, considering he felt that she was harbouring feelings for a certain dwarf that was on his way to his death bed._

* * *

 **I would like to start of by thanking;**

 **MissCallaLilly- I hope you got what he wanted from her, and he always creepy but an ass as well. Thank you for the review again and sorry about the wait**

 **\- sorry about the wait but that you for your enthusiastic review**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Sky0828, Likarian, AlexRS, pinkiceangelbaby, HeathensDaughter, , RobynSOS**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **BeccaTurner1892, LuckyMuddypaw, Likarian, AlexRS,**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
